You've Got a Piece of Me
by SimplyShawna
Summary: Soon after Bella's birth, Renee and Charlie move her away from Edward and the Cullen's to Forks. Then, tragically, just before Bella's 13th birthday, Renee and Charlie die, forcing her back to Seattle and her long-lost best friends, Edward and Alice and her God-Parents, Esme and Carlisle. Can she cope with her parent's death and tackle the hardship of adolescence? AH, M for lemons.
1. Prologue

**AN: So, I know it's been a REALLY long time since I've even written something. But I've come up with a story that I just had to write down. And if people like it, I think I will continue on with it, and even if they don't, I probably will do so anyways.**_  
_

**This is a new story: _You've Got a Piece of Me_**

**Storyline- _Soon after Bella's birth, Renee and Charlie move her away from Edward and the Cullen's to Forks. Then, tragically, just before Bella's 13th birthday, Renee and Charlie die, forcing her back to Seattle and her long-lost best friends, Edward and Alice and her God-Parents, Esme and Carlisle. Can she cope with her parent's death and tackle the hardship of adolescence?_**

**Disclaimer: No infringement intended. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters, I've just written a different storyline.**

**Also, this is unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_September 12__th__ 1992_

Renee walked around her baby girls' bedroom, observing how well things were put together. She eyed the left wall from the door and noticed a photo of her ultra sound that was framed leaned toward the left. She waddled over there, grabbing her protruding stomach along the way.

Squishing her toes into the ever-soft caramel colored carpet, Renee leaned far over the light beige crib before her. She stretched and stretched to reach the photo, ever-so carefully bumping her bump in the wood of the crib. Finally, she pushed the picture frame back centered and fell back to her heels.

"There," she sighed, tiresome. "Perfect." She seemed to relax and turn to her right, examining the rest of the room. Isabella wasn't due for another two weeks, but Renee was always the one to think ahead-and the perfectionist.

Renee's eyes scanned the walls of her unborn child's room, sighing at the color choice. A light pink flooded the each wall, but in the middle was a mint-lime green trim, with baby animals gracing every inch. A personal touch of Charlie and Billy made her giggle to herself, there above the crib was a wolf sculpture. He howled deeply at the moon, arched back and paws deep in the ground of the frame.

_Such a lovely thing_¸Renee thought to herself. Her husband and his best friend since childhood, Billy Black, were in love with two things and two things only: baseball and wolves. Renee couldn't and wouldn't even try to understand what ever went through their minds, but 'to each their own', she always said.

She would never give up needle pointing or even painting. Those were her ways of expressing her feelings and forms of art to her.

At the age of 20, Renee had never thought she would be even close to becoming a mother. She had always had thought of college, majoring in art and getting a painting job somewhere in California. And if she were lucky, she would meet her prince charming in college; they would fall madly in love, support each other in college and get married once they were both settled.

That changed when she met Charlie a week after her high school graduation. He was beautiful in his own way, always has been, too. Renee's parents, Carol and Robert, thought she was crazy, but in the end they supported her when she and Charlie married last fall. And now, she was pregnant with their baby girl, Isabella.

Renee looked down at her stomach, smiling stupidly. In the front of her mind she kept telling herself that she'll go to school once Isabella's born and she and Charlie are settled. On the other hand, in the back of Renee's mind, she knew that would never leave Isabella once she's in her arms. If Renee tried hard enough, she could picture her sweet Isabella with her blue eyes and Charlie's deep brown locks dangling from her face.

Shaking her head, Renee woke herself from her daydream and silently reminded herself that in two weeks, her dream would come true-at least the part of holding her, that is.

Renee walked over of the room, closing the door behind her and turning towards the staircase. She gripped the banister tightly, not wishing to recreate tumbling down them once again like she did when they first moved in the house, but even now it was different; she was carrying Isabella. Renee counted the steps as she graced each one, taking her time. She held her stomach with her left hand as she stepped down carefully. One by one, Renee stepped onto the hardwood floors and started toward the kitchen.

With her stomach being to rumble, Renee decided it was nearly dinner time and would begin her and Charlie's dinner. She giggled again, covering her mouth, as she realized it would, too, be Isabella's dinner as well. Stretching high up to the top shelf, Renee reached for the spaghetti noodle box. Tip-toes high, she reached and reached and reached. Tapping the box with her middle and index fingers, trying to pinch it between them, Renee accidently knocked the box from the shelf. In slow motion, she watched it tumble out, smack the counter hard and fall to the linoleum floor.

Renee reached out slowly for the box, barely bending over, when something cracked. Hard, loud, and fast, a sharp pain shot through Renee like a firework; filling her blood vessels with fiery-like feelings. She began to cry out in pain.

"ARRGH!" she screamed, clutching her belly. "CHARLIE!" she cried. She called for him once more before he came running in with a frantic look on his face. Renee had never seen him so… frightened. A pain in her side stop for a moment and Renee looked to the floor again, noticing a puddle beneath her feet.

Tears began to flood her eyes as she looked up to her husband. "It's time," she spoke in a slow whisper.

"What do you mean it's time? She isn't due until October!" Charlie started pulling at his hair, making it stand at each end. His mustache twitched in thought of having his baby girl, but moreover than anything he wasn't prepared fully yet to be a father. He knew that Renee was the one as soon as he saw her, and even when they married just over a year ago. But a father? Was he ready?

He muttered to himself, "Ready or not, here she comes."

-YGAPOM-

Hours and hours of screaming, clutching, sighing, crying and pushing later, Isabella Marie Swan was born at 2:37 a.m. on September 13th 1992.

"She's absolutely gorgeous, Charlie," Esme spoke from the right side of Renee's bed while he stood opposite, staring down at his baby girl. Esme and Carlisle Cullen were not only neighbors of Renee and Charlie; they were their very-best friends. Charlie had Billy from his childhood back in Forks, but Carlisle was his best friend during college and roommate. Of course they worked together as well-Charlie being a head Sheriff of Seattle and Carlisle a very promising doctor to the local hospital as well.

"Thank you, Esme." Charlie looked toward Renee, catching her eyes and shifting them towards Esme briefly. They had talked before about choosing guardians or God-parents in the tragic case of their death and they could not think of a better family than the Cullen's.

Just then Carlisle strode into the hospital room, carrying a small boy with hair like tousles of caramel and eyes like emeralds. He wasn't more than two years old, his soft features held kindness and his eyes held wonder as they entered the room.

Carlisle met Esme and wrapped his free arm around his wife, glancing down her stomach briefly. Renee and Esme hadn't planned on getting pregnant at the same time, but they did and they were happy about both having girls around the same time. Carlisle was impatient for his baby girl as well to arrive.

"S'that?" A child's voice rang out in the comfortable silence that had filled the room. His voice was quiet but curious. His smile was toothy, but sweet as he wiggled around his Carlisle's arms.

Esme spoke first, "That's Renee and Charlie's baby, isn't she pretty, Edward?" At that moment, Edward leaned closer, toward Esme and was wrapped in her arms to get a closer look at Isabella. "Careful buddy, she's sleeping."

"I wanna see!" he complained as Esme held his back carefully. He continued to squirm around until Esme couldn't handle it anymore and set him on the floor. Soon after he reached the bed and his eyes found Charlie's for the smallest moment, but no one acknowledged it. Edward stood on his tippy-toes to look over the bed at the newborn.

The small being held his interest so intently, he didn't know there was anything or anyone else in the room at that moment. "S'her name?" he asked quietly, staring at the baby.

Renee turned slightly, tilting the baby downward so Edward could see her face. "Isabella."

"Isssssabella?" he slurred, toothily. That seemed like a mouthful for him so he took a minute, staring at the baby that held his mind captive so earnestly. His head popped up and his smile lit up the room before he spoke. "Bella!" he exclaimed.

As if her name was properly called to get her attention, Bella's eyes popped open to look at the noise that woke her from her slumber. Green met brown and melted.

_-YGAPOM-_

_August 2__nd__ 1994_

"You're really going?" Carlisle and Esme sat across from Charlie and Renee in Esme's beautifully decorated kitchen while their children played in the other room.

Charlie had been accepted the Chief position at the police station in Forks, four hours away. Renee had also decided to take up some college courses in her spare time away from Bella in a community college near Forks as well.

After explaining to them over and over, Esme and Carlisle nodded sadly, accepting that they're friends were moving away-so far away. The only thing left to do was tell the children.

All four adults gracefully stood from the kitchen table and entered the living room. Unlike Renee's living room that was covered in toys-and she only had one child-Esme's was crystal clear.

Bella and Alice played with Edward in the middle of the floor, putting Barbie dolls on top of blocks and cars of all sorts. Bella noticed her parents entrance and ran over to them, wanting to show them want Alice had-the best of all best toys. Instead, she was picked up from the floor by her mother and propped on her hip.

Trying to wiggle free from her mother, Bella cried out to be let down. Renee held her without releasing her grip. "We're leaving, sweetie." Fixing Isabella's dress and wiping away tears, Renee straightened herself once more.

Edward walked up to Renee but looking at Bella. "S'okay, Bella, I'll see you tomorrow." His toothy grin only worsened in the two years and so did his lisp.

At that moment, Esme squatted down to Edward's level and grabbed his hands for something to hold. Breathing deeply before doing something she never wanted to do to her children-break their hearts-she called Alice over and held hers as well. "Actually, honey, Renee and Charlie will be moving away and so will Bella; she won't be down the street anymore. I'm sorry."

Edward's eyes widened as he soon understood his mother's words. "No! No! No! You can't take her! Bella, no!" Edward cried out and tried to reach for Bella, as she did the same.

"Edward calm down, you'll see them again soon." Carlisle chastised Edward's behavior; he wouldn't have him acting like a child when he was starting school soon. "They're moving away, but you'll see Isabella soon, I promise."

* * *

**AN: Please let me know what you think. This is just the prologue, the next chapter will begin as a first and before Bella's birthday.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Hold On

**AN: Here's the beginning of something beautiful. I decided that it doesn't matter if I post to soon or too late, as long as I post something, right? Well I hope everyone is enjoying this.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters, I just changed the storyline.**

**Unbeta'd, mistakes by me.**

* * *

_I know this pain.  
Why do lock yourself up in these chains?  
No one can change your life except for you  
Don't ever let anyone step all over you  
Just open your heart and your mind  
Is it really fair to feel this way inside?_

_Some day somebody's gonna make you want to_  
_Turn around and say goodbye_  
_Until then baby are you going to let them_  
_Hold you down and make you cry_  
_Don't you know?_  
_Don't you know things can change_  
_Things'll go your way_  
_If you hold on for one more day_  
_Can you hold on for one more day_  
_Things'll go your way_  
_Hold on for one more day._

_Hold On-Wilson Philips_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_May 16__th__ 2005_

BPOV

All day I've been snapping at people, not only my parents or my friends, but even my teachers. That's when you know it's bad. I don't know what's wrong with me; I've been feeling weird for a few days now. Mom says it's something about becoming a woman, so she'll let it slide. What does that mean?

Finally, it's Friday and school is over and it's the weekend. I'm excited for summer, but terrified of starting junior high in the fall. I'm scared I'll lose all my friends and no one will like me.

As I was to the parking lot and start for the buses, I notice a police car parked of to the left of the school. It's not my Dad's cruiser and no one from the station ever comes here except him or Billy, at least for me that is. I've seen a few things, not good things either.

I turn track and start for the cruiser, even if they're not here for me, I could always ask for a ride if I miss the buses and if they say no, we don't live far and I can walk. Just so as long as Dad doesn't find out I walked home from school, alone.

As I'm closing in on the cruiser, Billy Black pops his shiny black head from the car to meet me at the front bumper. His eyes are blood-shot and puffy, I don't ask wants wrong for him to tell me anyways.

"Bells," he paused, something catching in his throat. Maybe it's a frog. I stifle and giggle because he seems seriously sad. "It's… your parents." That grabs my attention and I whip my head towards him. He lowered himself down to my height and put a tan hand on my backpack covered shoulder. My eyes are wide in fear.

"What do you mean, Billy?" my voice quivers, but I'm uncertain why. Aren't my parents' okay? Mom's probably starting dinner right now, right? And Dad's just telling me he'll be late tonight again, right?

Billy shakes his head and I see a few tears fall from his eyes to the black top pavement that's already covered in water from the rain today. It rains a lot in Forks, some days it dampens my mood. And other days I like to go outside and hop in the puddles.

He takes his hat off and scratches his head before addressing me again. "Bella, your-your parents were in a car crash." He says slowly, testing the waters.

"Bbbbut, they're okay, right?" I ask, frightened. "Billy, please tell me they're okay!" I'm nearly bursting at the seams as this moment. On one end my heart is breaking into pieces and the other, someone's bringing needle and thread.

"No, Bells, they're gone. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." He grabs me and squeezing me into pieces, sobbing into my brown locks that have reached my bottom this year. He apologizes profusely into my hair, staining it wet with his sorrows while I stand there, still as a board and white as a ghost.

"My parents are… dead?"

-YGAPOM-

_A few weeks later_

I buried my parents yesterday.

This is all wrong. This isn't how it's supposed to be. They're supposed to stay here, be here and love me. _Who's gonna love me now?_

I'm curled into a ball in my bed. My lonely bed. My lonely house. _My house._ I can't do this. I can't be in this house any more. I can smell my mother's perfume from her room even with my door closed. Once old tears have dried, new ones forms; this continues on for hours-probably days.

After Billy told me my parents were dead a few weeks ago, I thought I would never break out from my trance I had fallen into. I didn't speak, I didn't eat, and Billy was worried. I stayed with him and his son, Jacob who's eighteen, after they died. After yesterday, I told them I missed my bed and they let me come home to sleep.

They're downstairs, packing up the house. I'm happy that they're getting rid of the things that will remind me of them, but I'm confused as to where I'll be going.

I gasp audibly, covering my mouth as newer tears fall from my eyes. "I'm an orphan," my voice is hoarse and scratched from crying and screaming too much. "Oh, my God." I wrap my arms around my boney, scabbed knees and drop my head between them. I feel the wet warmth of my tears soak through my pink panda pajama pants.

I sob quietly until I'm dry and cry more again. It seems as if my tears will never stop.

Eventually I find sleep. And of course, for the 15th night in a row, I dream of my parents.

-YGAPOM-

Around noon I wake to Jacob at my door, knocking gently.

"You awake?" he asked softly. He graces the features of his father, deep chocolate eyes as soft as can be and black shiny hair, slicked back with oil. Tan skin like soil and teeth as white as snow. I nod and he walks in slowly, sitting at the foot of my bed as I curl up the head.

"I know this is going to be hard for you, Bella, believe me." And because he says so, I do. He lost his mom in a car accident as well, younger than me though. Jacob is really nice and really sweet to me. "Just…" he sighs, shifting a little. "Just don't think it's the end for you, okay? Because it's not."

I let his words sink in slowly as he walked out, leaving my door open as he goes. Once again, I lower my head to my knees and close my eyes. I don't fall asleep although I wish I could sleep through everything, instead, I get up and go on as if it's not the end, because it's not.

I finally make my way to the kitchen just after two in the afternoon. I notice just about everything is missing on the first floor of the house. There are marks on the carpet in the living room from where Dad's recliner faced the TV and where the TV sat, right across from him. My eye twitches slightly but I don't freak out. Instead, I walk to the kitchen and make myself a bowl of cereal.

I'm grabbing the milk from the fridge when Billy walks in. "That's not a proper meal for a young lady, Bella." He scolds, taking the milk and putting in back and dumping my cereal into the trash. "Come on, I'll buy ya lunch."

He takes me to a diner that Dad and I used to go to a lot. _Wow, '__**used to'**__._

I don't say anything, but I think he notices. Billy is really nice; it's no wonder where Jake got it from. Even after years of being a widower and remarrying, Billy has always put his best foot forward and smiled at everyone. Since Dad's gone, he'll be taking over his Chief of Police title. He'll make a good one, but no one will ever be as good as Dad was.

We don't talk much while we eat, but as we're finishing up, Billy clears his throat.

"Oh, Bella?" he asks as I munch on a fry. When he brought me here I nearly laughed out loud at his thought that this food would've been any better than my cereal. "I've got something to tell you."

"The worst is over with, right? What more is there?" Most of that was an inner thought, but my voice does things my brain tells it to moreover than keeping to itself.

"Yes, but…" he cleared it throat again, like he did when he told me my parents were in the crash. I nearly shudder at the memory that was only a couple of weeks ago. "Since your-their-and…" he sighs, frustrated and sad. "Since your parents' are no longer here, they wrote a will just after your birth and you'll be moving to live with your God-Parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen in Seattle. Tomorrow."

"Moving? But Forks is my home." I was completely and utterly confused. _God-Parents?_

"They're who your parents' picked to look after you, be your guardians, if they…passed on." He spoke solemnly as if he wished he were picked instead of them. I didn't know I spoke aloud, but again, my voice and brain don't cooperate well.

"But I don't even know them! They're strangers to me. I've never once seen them, Billy." I flustered, waving my hands around in my face, food long forgotten. How could my parents leave me with strangers? I'd rather sleep on Billy's couch and smell Jake's stick after his baseball games than live with strangers, because at least I _know them_.

"Technically, they're not strangers, Bells. You knew them as a baby, before you Dad got his job here; they know you and you know them. You don't remember them because after some time your Dad got caught up in work and when your Mom was taking courses at the community college when she wasn't looking after you; so they never really got back to Seattle to visit, but they called every now and then." He stood then, grabbing his things and waiting for me at the door.

It took me a minute to collect not only my things but my mind as well. No words were said until we reached home again. I got out and went to the door, upon entering, Billy spoke again.

"You're leaving tomorrow, Bells, so pack up your things. It's four hours away, so we're leaving early, alright?" He stood at the foot of the stairs as I had stopped in the middle of the steps.

I didn't look back as I nodded, I knew he saw it. I went up to my room and stopped at the door, looking around. There isn't much to pack so I get started right away.

Once I've packed most of my clothes, toiletries and keepsakes, I fall asleep right away without needing tears. I'm not completely sure what that means, but I'm too tired to think anything of it.

-YGAPOM-

Early the next morning, the ache in my chest has loosened a little and I feel like I can breathe more. Billy wasn't kidding when he said we we're leaving early. Apparently Esme and Carlisle are expecting me by noon, so we left just before eight in the morning. Even for school I'm not up this early.

Just at that thought my brain freezes. _School_. I completely forgot, I have to start at a new school-worse, a new junior high school. My worst fears have come true. Now no one really will like me, no one will talk to me at all either.

I fall back asleep as soon as Billy hits the highway. The lull of the car and the low music makes me drift in and out of sleep during the drive. A little after ten we stop off for a bite to eat and hop back on. Now I'm full awake and looking outside. On the highway you can't really see much, unless you're looking.

We by-pass a few building and then I see houses. Billy notifies me that we're getting close. The houses change from homes like mine, two-story classics, to mansions with probably a million bedrooms and twice as many bathrooms. I try not to stare, but they're so extravagant.

We're on streets when my stomach starts flipping and flopping. My heart starts racing and I'm wondering if they're like me, if I'll like them and if they'll kick me of if I'm bad.

Billy pulls up into the rounded drive of a huge marble stoned house. Big arches frame the front door, a dark brown wood, with the lights on single someone is home. The outside is so elaborate I wonder if the insider is as well.

I turned to Billy nervously, fidgeting in my seat. He calms me with a look that says everything will be okay. We exit his cruiser and head to the trunk to retrieve my things. We're pulling them out when a tall man with blonde hair and soft blue eyes like my mom comes towards us. He strides over in a lab coat with a soft blue button up collar peaking over the top to match his eyes.

"Billy, you don't need to do that, we can get them later after we settle Isabella in." his voice is like candy, sweet and tangy when you get the wrong piece in the box. His hands are settled in front of him, strong and firm. Billy mentioned he was a doctor, I bet he's a surgeon. His eyes twinkle when he spots me, tucked behind Billy.

I advert my eyes immediately feeling intimidated.

"Isabella, look at you, you're so grown up." I hear the smile in his voice. He speaks as if he's known me my whole life. He strides formally closer and out of instinct and Dad always telling me to stay away from strangers, I curl closer to Billy.

Billy pulls me from his side and holds me at arm's length. "Bella, this is Carlisle, surely you remember him." He gestures to the man in the white coat. "He was your father's best friend and roommate in college." I notice that Billy chokes on _best friend_ but I don't say anything.

"I am so terribly sorry for your loss, Bella, I will miss your father and even your mother terribly, but on the other hand, I am happy that you're here; we've missed you." The man, Carlisle, speaks so kindly of my parents that tears form and slip over the edges. Before anything can be done, I'm slammed to Carlisle's body and I'm sobbing.

I'm clutching him so tightly that my fingers and knuckles are turning white and are beginning to feel numb. I hear Carlisle quietly saying, "It's okay, my child, it's going to be okay."

-YGAPOM-

Soon enough later, Carlisle takes me inside and I've stopped sobbing because it's so bright and shiny inside his house. Of course everything is expensive and he's rich, he's a doctor for Christ's sake! Two huge staircases take up most of the room as we walk into, one on each side, both leading up to the second floor. To my left is the kitchen and to my right looks to be the living room, both very well decorated.

Esme, or whom I'm assuming to be her meets us in the foyer. Her smile is so high when she sees me at first and her eyes shine like bright emeralds, but I see the light falter as she takes in my appearance. "Bella, you're here." She smiles again, but softly and sadly. "I'm sorry for your parents'; I loved them so as well."

I left Carlisle's side and went to hers and hugged her tight. She held me back and I heard her sniffle into my hair. "You're so grown and gorgeous, Bella." She whimpers a little and lets me go, holding me back just a little from her before squashing my body into hers.

We laugh a little after releasing each other and I realize that it's the first time I've laughed in nearly a month.

Footsteps on the stairs echo in the empty space and we all turn to see who has stepped down into the room. A boy, just a few years older than me, with hair wild and bronze and eyes like green fields dancing in the fire steps forward. He looks glum as he stares at me. His eyes are soft and fiery at the same time. His smirk is crooked and nearly broken, making him different from everyone else.

He reaches me and smiles a little, "Welcome home, Bella."

* * *

**AN: Of course it's Edward you fools! haha! Let me know what you think! I'll be writing the second chapter, stay with me me please!**

**Let me know what you think will happen. :)**


	3. Use Somebody

**AN: Another chapter, my fingers just won't quit!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters, I just changed the storyline.**

**Unbeta'd, mistakes are mine.**

* * *

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see_  
_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_  
_You know that I could use somebody_  
_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak_  
_Countless lovers under cover of the street_  
_You know that I could use somebody_  
_You know that I could use somebody_  
_Someone like you_

_Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep_  
_Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat_  
_I hope it's gonna make you notice_  
_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_Someone like me, someone like me_  
_Someone like me, somebody_

_I'm ready now, I'm ready now_  
_I'm ready now, I'm ready now_  
_I'm ready now, I'm ready now_  
_I'm ready now_

_Someone like you, somebody_  
_Someone like you, somebody_  
_Someone like you, somebody_

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see**  
**_

_Use Somebody-Paramore (cover)_

_(Originally by Kings of Leon)_

* * *

BPOV

"Welcome home, Bella." He said.

Home? What does he mean 'home'? I stared at him and when my stare wasn't enough, I glared at him. How dare he think that this is my home? I may have taken to Carlisle and Esme, but they are **not **my parents and this is **not** my home.

I said nothing. No one did, until Carlisle.

"Edward, you remember Isabella." I watched as the boy, Edward shook with laughter before me. His laughter was… almost contagious. I had the upmost need to laugh along with him and cry and sing and laugh more.

"Of course I remember, Bella, Dad! Geez." He scoffed and looked down, kicking his shoe slightly on the ground and tucking his hands in his pockets.

"That may be, but she doesn't remember us, Edward." Esme spoke now, gently caressing my shoulders as if it was a habit when holding someone. "Bella, you used to play with Edward and Alice as a baby. You haven't been here since you were about two years old." She patted my back slowly and began rubbing again.

I took in the silence as a way to observe Edward. His hair and eyes are his most prominent features, of course, but his slender figure was another. He wore a long sleeve black flannel shirt that hug his every muscle and dark gray pants with the latest edition of high top supras.

"Alice?" I asked suddenly taken back to what Esme said.

"Yes. Alice, she's your age actually. Edward, why don't you run upstairs and get your sister, please?"

"But mom.." he pleaded.

"No, now please."

"Fine." Edward walked over to the stairs, walked up three steps and hollered. "Alice, get down here!" I giggled a little and Edward's head snapped back at the noise. I immediately stopped and covered my mouth in embarrassment. My cheeks flooded with color as I tried to hide myself.

A short girl with blonde spiked-up hair came hurling down the stairs, nearly shoving Edward over in the process as he was walking back over to where everyone was gathered. She was wearing a blue cut-up shirt that fell over her left shoulder with a purple tank-top underneath it and a pink frilly skirt that stuck out at each end like her hair did. Her stockings were rainbow colors and her shoes were also pink converses'.

"Hi, I'm Alice!" she squealed and hugged me immediately. "I'm sorry about your parents and that you don't remember how awesome we are." Her smile was nothing like Edward's was. Her were covered in braces and her lips had pink lip-stick on them making them pop. She was unlike any other twelve-year old girl I have ever known, and I love her. I hugged her back with an intense tightness. She smelled like rainbows and sparkles.

We giggled like the girls we are as we stepped back from each other. Alice smiled at me and turned to her mother. "Mom, can she stay in my room, she's awesome!"

Esme covered her mouth as she laughed at her daughter. "No, sweetheart, she's got her own room." She turned from Alice to me, "Bella, you'll have the room beside Edward's, it's already decorated and everything for you, just waiting for your things. You'll have your own bathroom, just like everyone else as well."

I had worried about that, I wasn't sure if I wanted to share a room with a fifteen-year old boy. _Gross!_

"Would you like some food, Bella?" Ever the motherly type, Esme stepped forward. "I can get you some food, if you're hungry?"

"Oh, no thank you, Billy and I ate on the way over." Speaking of Billy, I turned around to see him with red puffy eyes. I grabbed him and hugged him with fierceness. "Thank you." I whispered to him.

He hugged me back and then released me. "Guess you're all set, Bells. I'll see ya 'round then." He turned to leave.

"Billy, wait!" I called after him, following him outside. I turned quickly to everyone else, "I'll be just a second." I followed Billy out to his cruiser as he grabbed the rest of my things and set them out for me. Billy walked over to his driver door and paused for a moment.

"I'll miss you, kid." He said quietly.

"I'll miss you more, Billy." I hugged him again then. Because no one can ever get enough hugs in life. Because everyone loves hugs and because, I love this guy. He's my uncle without being blood and he's the only family I've got left. Sure I've got the Cullen's now, but Billy's been there for years.

Another bye and Billy was gone.

-YGAPOM-

Carlisle grabbed my things from outside as Esme told Edward to show me to my room. Alice took off to hers. As we went up the stairs, I took count of the rooms and bathrooms. From the stairs were two hallways, on the left held Edward's room and bathroom, across from his was going to be mine and then on the right hallway was Alice's room, bathroom and another guest room with an attached bathroom as well. Not to mention that I noticed another set of stairs leading up again to another level. _Man, this house is huge, hope I don't get lost._

Edward stopped us I front of a room that had a pink 'B' on it in cursive. _My room._

He opened the door and walked in.

I followed Edward in and stopped behind me. To my right was a wall adorned with photos of random art work, to my left was a leopard chair and television on a black stand. Beside that was a black wood desk with a laptop on it and a bookcase above it, books already shelved. In the middle of the room was a queen sized bed, black framed around with a light pink cover and a mid-gray comforter beneath it and hot-pink pillows gracing the front of the bed with dark gray pillows behind them.

The floors were a very light shade of pink and the walls were two shades deeper of pink. A chandelier with diamonds draping off of it and black covers over the bulbs hung from above the bed. To the left of the bed was a vanity dresser and to the right, in front of me, was a walk-in closet that also led to my other bathroom-that too was pink as well.

Edward cleared his throat, reminding me he was also in the room.

"This is, uh, your room." He dropped a couple bags of mine on the floor in front of the closet. Before I could thank him for bringing my things up and showing my room, he's already cross the space between us and is hugging me tightly.

"I've missed you so much, Bella. God, how I've missed you." He hugs me tighter and sniffs my hair a little. "You smell like strawberries." Something between us gets hard and he breaks out contact and walks from my room to his without a word. I'm standing in the middle of my room, dumbfounded.

_I smell good, but you left? Boys!_

I scoffed and grabbed my things and began to unpack. As I'm removing the things from my keepsake bag, I find photos of myself and my parents as happy as can be, last year. Not even, just about six months ago. I'm squished in between Mom and Dad, smiling like the cheese-ball I am as Dad's mustache reaches his nostrils and Mom's eyes crinkle at the corners.

I don't realize it's happening until they fall, tears drip from my eyes onto the photograph and I'm fast to wipe them off and away. I'll be certain to never ruin their photos. I prop each photo of my parents on my bedside tables, facing inward towards the bed so whenever I toss around, they'll always be there.

Books put away and lucky blanket tucked into the pillows later, Carlisle stopped by with the rest of my things. He doesn't say much as he places them down and walks back out.

Once I'm settled, I lay flat on the bed and stare the chandelier above me until I'm bombarded by Alice. She ran from the door and jumped right on the bed, nearly landing on me and crushing my ribs.

"What are you doing, Alice?" I asked, calming my heart with my hand over it.

"Nothing. Wanna go outside and play on the slides or something?" she asked, popping bubble gum she didn't have downstairs. She keeps staring at me with those blue eyes it's hard to say no. I ask her if we should invite Edward but she says he always stays in his room these days.

"He never wants to play anymore. We used to play all the time until a couple years ago. Meany-head." She pouts as we swing back and forth. Her backyard is nearly three times bigger than mine. With an in-ground pool, a deck and a full playground for us, I can imagine why Alice would want someone else to play with, but at least she had a sibling.

Later on we eat dinner. Esme made baked chicken and alfredo onion noodles with some bread on the side. It's completely delicious looking and I'm raving with hunger when we get back inside. Carlisle sits at the head of the table with Edward to his right and Esme on his left, along with Alice. Unsure of where to sit, I take the open seat next to Edward and barely register it when he shifts a little.

There's a light fizzle in the air between Edward and I as we eat dinner. I'm not sure what it means or what I'm supposed to do, but when we bump elbows, we jerk apart and giggle awkwardly, my face blushing red immediately.

-YGAPOM-

I play with Alice in her room after dinner some more. Soon it's bedtime and I leave her for my room. Nonchalantly, or as best as I could, I glance into Edward's room on my way to the bathroom. He's lying on his bed, facing away from the door-_thank God_ -as I peek in.

His room is nearly organized the same as mine but in shades of blue and gray. His floor is a dark black wood with white fluff rugs around. His bed it near the middle of the room as well, with a black frame and blue comforters and pillows along with a gray down comforter at the foot of the bed. He has a chair in the right corner of the room, with a TV beside it, opposite the bed, like mine. I can see around the door but I'm assuming his closet is there and through it, his bathroom.

As trying to peek around the door, I hear Edward shuffle on his bed and scurry off to my room. I take a long hot shower before bed, mostly to make myself sleep. I scrub away anything left from the day and change into my pajamas. I'm exiting my closet, placing my clothes in the hamper when I spot Edward browsing my library of sorts.

He's wearing lower gray pajama sweats and the same black long sleeve from earlier. His back muscles stick out nicely through the shirt, I must admit. I don't admire many boys, but Edward is what my mother would call, "a looker."

"What are you doing?" I asked, making my way behind him. He startles, laughing to himself saying he didn't know I was there and asking me how long I'd been watching him.

"I just came to say goodnight." He laughed uncertainly, scratching the back of his neck.

"What did you mean earlier when you said you missed me? I mean, I don't really remember you guys at all. I was like, two?"

He nodded. "But we were best friends, Bella." He looked around, then his eyes found mine and I couldn't move. I physically could not move for some reason, I was glue in the spot until his eyes left him, which didn't. "Bella, I-" He stepped closer, holding my gaze.

Part of me wanted to feel frightened, where another part didn't know what that feeling was; it was yet to be discovered.

"I-" he started again. "Goodnight." And he walked briskly out of my door and to his, again, for the second time today.

_This had better not become a thing!_

I closed my door and curled into my bed, glancing at the photo of my parents one last time before I slept. They were so happy and so young, I wish they were here. I miss them. I bet Mom would tell me why Edward keeps acting weird. If I asked Esme she's probably get angry and kick me out for thinking her son was weird.

I set the frame down and click the lamp beside me. Closing my eyes and I began to drift to sleep holding my lucky blanket that Mom gave me as a baby.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen; and not my decease parents.

* * *

**AN: PLEASE review. Don't just skip out, I really want your thoughts. Thank you. :)**


	4. Please Be Mine

**AN: Like I said, I will write and write until I can no longer feel my fingers. I am so blessed to have this many views/favorites and followers-even if it's only a few, I'm thankful for each of you.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters, I just changed the storyline.**

**Unbeat'd as usual, mistakes by me.**

* * *

_They come and go but they don't know_  
_That you are my beautiful_

_I try to come closer with you_  
_But they all say we won't make it through_

_But I'll be there forever_  
_You will see that it's better_  
_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_  
_I will not disappoint you_  
_I'll be right there for you 'til the end_  
_The end of time_  
_Please be mine_

_I'm in and out of love with you_  
_Trying to find if it's really true_  
_oh no no no no_  
_How can I prove my love_  
_If they all think I'm not good enough_

_But I'll be there forever_  
_You will see that it's better_  
_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_  
_I will not disappoint you_  
_I will be right there for you 'til the end_  
_The end of time_  
_Please be mine_

_I can't stop the rain from falling_  
_Can't stop my heart from calling you_  
_It's calling you_  
_I can't stop the rain from falling_  
_Can't stop my heart from calling you_  
_It's calling you_  
_I can't stop the rain from falling_  
_Can't stop my heart from calling you_  
_It's calling you_

_But I'll be there forever_  
_You will see that it's better_  
_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_  
_I will not disappoint you_  
_I will be right there for you 'til the end_  
_The end of time_  
_Please be mine._

_"Please Be Mine" -Jonas Brothers_

* * *

_July 30__th__ 2005_

BPOV

On July 30th, I started my period, or so Esme says.

I was outside playing with Alice when I told her I needed to used the bathroom but when I turned around Alice shouted that there was blood on the back of my pants. I screamed and thought I had stabbed myself or cut skin sliding around or what not.

I ran into the house, Alice hot on my trails as she screamed for Esme. She appeared from the kitchen-as usual-to see what the cause was and Alice told her there was blood on my butt. Esme tried to hold back her laughed as she shooed Alice away and took me to the bathroom.

She turned around when she instructed me to sit on the toilet without my pants or undies. She found a pair undies and pants of mine that were clean from the laundry room quickly gave them to me to change into, but first showing me the ropes of menstrual periods.

Esme gave me a descriptive and detailed lesson on what a pad was, where wings were located and if I didn't like those, she had tampons as well. She showed me how to use them and where to put them, not physically of course, before leaving me in the bathroom alone.

Once I cleaned up and put a pad on my undies, I left the bathroom exiting the kitchen to go outside to rejoin Alice. She was on the swings but when she saw me she kicked her pink converse in the ground to stop her but when gravity took over and didn't let her, she leapt off the swing and landed on the ground.

She cried out in pain as she landed on her left arm. I ran to her side, calling for Esme as she did. I held Alice up slightly, trying not to hurt her any worse than she already was. Esme, once again, came running out to the cause but fear struck her as she saw her child on the ground crying out in pain.

"She jumped off the swing and landed on her arm." I told Esme as we helped Alice off the ground and took her inside. Edward appeared out of nowhere and asked what was wrong with Alice, Esme spoke before I could and told him to call his father and tell him Alice broke her wrist.

Just under a half hour later Carlisle showed up and tended to Alice's wrist. Apparently it wasn't broken, but just merely away from being that.

"It's not broken," Carlisle said, packing up his medical kit. "But if you would've landed on it any harder or fell the wrong way it would be. Be careful, Ally and no more jumping off swings. It's sprained so be gentle with things and don't lift much."

Carlisle told everyone he needed to get back to work for the rest of his shift after getting his things together. As Esme took Alice up to her room to rest, I watched Carlisle approach Edward and speak quickly with him.

"Son, I want you to look over your sister and Bella when I'm not here. That means the house and when school starts. I know they'll be in junior high while you're starting high school, but please, look after them." He gently patted Edward's shoulder, showing his fatherly concern and giving advice.

Edward nodded knowingly, but his face held confusion so strong as if he didn't know how to do what his father wished him to do.

Carlisle turned around then and noticed me spying. "I'll see you at dinner, Bella." And he left, back to work.

-YGAPOM-

I checked in on Alice after a few awkward moments with Edward. I couldn't even being to describe what the past month has been like when him.

Alice was groaning and complaining about the pain in her wrist as I walked in. She saw me and wrist forgotten. "Bella! Come here now and tell me what happen!" she smacked her good hand on the side of her bed for me to come and sit. Esme left then, smiling at us girls and telling us to be good.

"Uhm, you fell?" I told her, more like a question.

"Nooooo. The blood!" she exclaimed. I've come to realized that Alice is a yeller. She needs to speak louder to get everyone's attention. She's also dramatic and excitable, but I'm beginning to love this girl.

"Oh, I started my period I guess." I shrugged, uninterested in this topic. It was awkward enough with Esme; must I share this with Alice? But of course, she doesn't let things go.

"Ugh, so lucky!" I blanched at that. _Lucky?!_ "I want to start mine so bad but it won't happen yet!" I nearly laughed at that. This is girl so weird, and I told her that. She laughed as well.

-YGAPOM-

Alice's wrist healed within weeks before school was to start-up. It was the middle of August when our first was. Alice and I were nervous, but I couldn't imagine how nervous Edward was; starting high school. That's tough.

Backpack ready and new clothes picked out for the morning, I started getting ready for bed. For some unknown reason it was a bedtime routine for Edward to be in my room after I got out of the shower. I never questioned it, at least not vocally.

"Are you nervous?" I asked him, drying my hair with the towel.

He shrugged, his sleep shirt bunching up at the shoulders. "Maybe, I don't know." He relaxed into my chair while I sat on my bed.

"I know I am. I'm afraid no one will like me." I confessed aloud.

"What? Are you crazy, people are gonna love you, Bella, just like I-" He sputter for a moment before standing up quickly for heading for the door.

"No, Edward, wait!" I reached for him, grabbing his left forearm. Sparks flew up through my finger tips and I felt tingles everywhere. I looked up from where we were connect momentarily and met his emerald eyes, smoldering me to the core.

I know he feels it too; it has to be why he leaves me with unfinished sentences every night and pretends like nothing happened the next morning. I tug on his arm gently, try to pull him to me. "Edward, tell me."

"Bella, I…" He freezes before trying to take off again, but I'm quicker and grip his arm harder, forcing my point. "Geez, Bella, chill. I just really like okay, I always have. I'm pretty sure I was in love with you at four years old and when you left me, a part of me died, and you took that part of me with you and until you got here a month ago, I haven't felt whole." His words whooshed out of him all in one breath.

I didn't even have a chance to respond before his body collided with mine, hugging me tight. My ear to his heart, listening to it beat even faster promptly to holding me. Knowing that I make his heart beat faster and sputter like a child brings me great joy. Something fiery exploded inside of me that moment. Something I was missing before, even with my parents alive. Something I was missing long before that. I tilted my head to Edward to let him know I feel the same way; that nothing was the same until now.

He looked down at me and his eyes melted. His lips crashed against mine before I could say a word. Our lips worked like magic, moving with instinct and hormones. His lips were ever-so soft and wet. I melted right into him even more.

I gasped when we pulled apart. "Edward."

His breath was heavy and his eyes were hooded, I wasn't sure what that meant, but something inside me growled and liked it. I buried that part of me because I was still too young to understand what any of that meant.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken your first kiss from you, Bella." He said, stepping back from me. "That was wrong, I'm sorry." Edward began to step out of my room; I pulled him back once again.

"But what if I wanted it and what if I liked it, would you do it again?" My voice and words were not my own. This period thing had completely changed me from a kid to a girl, growing up it so hard.

"You liked it?" he asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes for any lies, but I wasn't lying. It was the best way to have my first kiss and it was from Edward.

"Yes, Edward, yes, I did and I want you to do it again. I also feel the same way, I look back and think even before my parents were gone and remember that I never felt whole, until now. Except, we're so young that I think love is possible."

"Anything is possible and the way I feel about you is incredible, but I will wait for you to feel love towards me. If anything, I'm happy you feel anything for me at all." He grinned his crooked grin and leaned toward me, pecking me on the lips once more before leaving me alone to sleep.

-YGAPOM-

As I curled into my bed, blankets and pillows surrounding me, I touched my lips with my fingers softly. They still felt the same, maybe a little dry. I make a mental note to find some chapstick before Edward ever kisses me again. I really hope he kisses me again.

With that, I drift to sleep-dreaming of Edward and his beautiful pouty pink lips on mine.

Esme wakes each of us individually, brushing hair from my face and gently waking me with her soft voice. She's so motherly it makes my Mom seem like she didn't care about me. Usually for school, Mom would call up to me get me up, so unlike Esme. "Wake up, Bella. I've got pancakes downstairs for you."

At the mention of food my stomach rumbles loudly making Esme laugh and stand up. "Come one, dear." I open my eyes and see her hand extended towards me. Without another thought, I take it and we go to the kitchen. As we enter I notice Alice and Edward haven't come down yet, I take my usual seat and wait for Esme to give me pancakes. Just as I'm eating my second pancake Edward walks in. His hair is unusually scuffled and a total disarray. I nearly choke on my food when I see him and start laughing.

"What're you laughing at?" he asks me sleepily, one hand rubbing his stomach through his shirt, occasionally lifting it up to where I can notice a light trail of hair leading somewhere. His other hand is scratching his head, making his hair even worse and stretching his body out. When he does this, the hair shows even more, I'm curious about where it goes but as soon as his shirt covers it, I look away.

"Nothing," I mumble, going back to my food. I see him shrug from the corner of my eye and take the seat next to me, like he always does. Esme brings him breakfast, commenting on his hair and laughing when he tugs on it in emphasis. I want to ask Edward to kiss me again, but I'm afraid he won't do it; ever or even with Esme behind us in the kitchen.

I keep silent and finish my food before going back to my room and dressing for the day. I picked out a long sleeve dark gray flannel shirt with a black bleeding heart on it-without realizing it-last night and my favorite blue jeans that get smaller around my ankles along with my light teal converse I got for Christmas last year from Dad. I dress and look in the mirror, fixing my hair a small bit. I brush it through and pin back my bangs on the top of my head. The waves in my hair make my bump look straight and I love it.

I exit my room as Edward's going to his and walk across the hall to see Alice. When she returns from the bathroom, she's wearing a green and white stripped t-shirt that says 'peace' in fancy letters on her chest with a pink zebra print skirt and her ever-bright pink flats that have sparkles on the tips of the toes. She's so girly, it's cute. Her hair is spiked out at each end, like always, but once she sees my bump, she takes her own bangs and pulls them up out of her face and smiles at me; "We're twins", she says.

I pick up my pink and orange polka-dotted backpack from Alice's floor and flip it around onto my back. This original bag came with names printed on them but I refused to have Mom put my name on my bag. It just seemed out of sorts to me.

Alice does the same as me, only her backpack has brown trim with a pink solid and random colored peace signs decorated on it. Of course she has a peace sign backpack to go along with her peace t-shirt. I smile at her and tell her we should go so we don't miss the bus. That's when she laughs and tells me they never ride the bus, Esme takes them. We leave Alice's room just as Edward's coming out of our hallway. He's wearing faded blue jeans and his supras with a maroon colored t-shirt with a brown and beige cardigan overtop. Resting on his shoulder and his hip is his black leather over-the-shoulder strap that has a strip of blue in the middle. He barely registers us as we making our way down the stairs. I notice that his hair is only slightly tamed, nothing will ever get that hair of his to stay down; but that's okay because I like it like that.

-YGAPOM-

We drop Edward off at the high school first. It's only across the yard from the junior high-on the inside I'm thanking God and on the outside I'm questioning why. I try to catch Edward's eye as he gets out, but he avoids me and says a quick bye before heading inside. As we're pulling away I watch him hunch over, tucking his hands in his front pocket, barely looking over his shoulder to watch us leave.

"Bye, girls, have a good day. I'll pick you up at three." Esme says as she stops the white range rover in front of the junior high. My stomach is in knots and is flip-flopping around like it did when I arrived at the Cullen's house.

Reluctantly, Alice and I get out and walk to the front door, stopping to wave with fake smiles to Esme. Once she's gone, so is our smiles. Alice and I share a look and link arms, promising we won't leave each other's side all day-all year and for the rest of our lives.

Alice is popping her bubble gum when we walk in, it's something she does out of nervousness, I've noticed. A very tall, bald man stops in front of us and points his finger angrily at Alice and her popping gum. She was in the middle of blowing a bubble when he stops us so when he points; he pops he gum on her face. I watch it stick to her nose and chin and her eyes widen in fear.

"No gum chewing!" he says and walks away briskly. Once he's gone I calm a hysterical Alice and help her in the girls' room to remove the gum from her beautiful face. When we finish, we go to the front office and retrieve our schedules. Junior high is dumb, why do we have to move to different classrooms to learn things? I already hate this school.

Alice and I compare schedules and where our lockers are. We're nowhere near each other and we only have lunch together. _This blows._ Alice and I go our separate ways, I go left to English and she goes right to her class, promising we'll meet outside the cafeteria before lunch.

I walk into the class room, checking my schedule to match the room number and teacher's name; Mr. Barty. A heavy-set, balding man sits at the front of the classroom, glasses on the tip of his nose as he spots me at the door. He says there are assigned seats and to find my name. I'm located near the back of the classroom-thankfully-I always hated sitting in the front.

I take my seat and scrunch down in it, thinking I can stay out of everyone's view if I'm down far enough. That doesn't work. A small Asian boy with black hair-not shiny like Billy or Jacob's-comes toward me with a smile.

"You're Isabella Swan, right?" I nod, not even correcting him on my name. "I'm Eric Yorkie," he shows me his hand to shake it; I look at it awkwardly before taking it for a second and removing my hand. "If you ever need anything, shoulder to cry on or help with homework, I'm your guy." He smiles proudly. I nod at him again and he walks away, across the room to his seat as the bell rings.

Since it's the first day, Mr. Barty gives us a syllabus and a list of things needed for his class. Then he proceeds to talk about what we'll be learning in this class. Once he starts talking about English things, I tune it out. Sure I'm a reader, I love books, I just hate sitting in class learning about boring things. I look to my right and there's a window that looks over to the high school. There's no commotion outside so classes must have started there as well.

I wonder what Edward's doing and if he's doing okay all alone there.

The bell rings for class to end and I pack my things up and drop them in my locker, and heading towards the gym for my next class. There's a note on the door that says for my class to meet in the room across the hall so I go there and there's a few kids already seated. I look on the desks and don't see any assigned seats so I take the empty seat next to a blonde girl whose face is hidden.

Once I'm settled into the seat the girl turns toward me. "Who're you?" she asked in her sweet voice. I look over and nearly gasp at how beautiful she is. Her hair is the most perfect shade of blond and her eyes are purple. _Purple!_ They shine and glimmer from the overhead lights as she watches me. I notice she has a beauty mark above her lips on her left-just like Marilyn Monroe. _God, she's pretty_.

"Um," I cough. "Bella Swan." I pinch at the invisible fuzz on my shirt and avoid her unusual shade of eyes.

"Oh, right. Sorry 'bout your parents. Life can be shitty sometimes, I know." She laughs a little, showing her pearly or pearl whites and it's like wind chimes. "I'm Rosalie Hale, but you can call me Rose." _Yes, she is like a rose_¸I think to myself.

Rose and I talk for a minute about the shittiness of life before Coach Turner comes in wearing a work-out jumpsuit. We stop talking just for Coach to tell us what we'll be doing this year-dressing out every other week and in the classroom the opposite weeks. _Great._

As the bell rings, Rose asks to see my schedule. She says we have Spanish together later after lunch. I'm grateful I will know someone else in the school. I'm just wondering how Alice is handling everything.

Rose asks me if she wants sit together at lunch as we exit the gym hallway.

"Sure, but my friend Alice is waiting for me outside the cafeteria before then, maybe we can all sit together?" I ask, not wanting to be rude. I just hope she can handle Alice.

"Yeah, that's no problem. I'll see you outside there then, too." And she walked off.

Art wasn't as nearly as eventful like this morning was. Mrs. Coral made us draw stuff and I met Mike Newton and his girlfriend, Jessica Stanley. They seemed like a good couple, only because he's the basketball player and she's the cheerleader-the 'it' couple. I'm glad I'm across the room from them though; they're always making googly eyes at each other and Jessica's stupid nasally voice irritates me.

Finally, its lunch time and I'm starving. Alice is looking around frantically when I exit the art hallway to the cafeteria. "Bella!" she exclaims and hurries over to me, dragging along a tall, lean blond boy with soft blue eyes. He looks like he's scared but when he looks at Alice, he looks calm. _Hmm…_

"Bella, this is Jasper Whitlock, he's in eighth grade-older!" she squeals happily. I didn't even know she was into boys yet. She seemed pretty set on becoming a woman over the summer though. "He's so cute, look at him, Bella." Alice is making the same face Jessica was with Mike earlier, but at Jasper and when I look closely at Jasper, he's doing the same thing.

"Hi, Jasper. Alice is kind of handful-" Alice shoves me a bit. "But she's wonderfully amusing, right?"

"That she is." He says in a southern, gentlemanly voice. He hasn't completely reached puberty so his voice cracks a little.

"Hey, Bella." I turn to find Rosalie behind me, walking up without her booking in her hands. She's so graceful as she walks. "Oh, hey Jasper." She smiles and I hear Alice growl beside me.

"Hey, Rose. This is Alice." I nudge my short friend, making her play nice. Alice wrinkles her nose as she says hi back and bluntly asks how she knows Jasper. Rose says they're neighbors and they used to play when they were kids. That seems to be acceptable, for now, to Alice and we all head into the cafeteria together, grabbing food and sitting down.

I head to Spanish with Rose after lunch and we sit together in the back. Senorita Vargas comes in flaunting her Spanish ways, dressed to the nines in the traditional Spanish dancer outfit-skirt, heels and all. There's even a rose pinned in her dark brown locks to accent the color of her dress.

She informs us once we're all settled into the language, that's all we will speak in her class-for the rest of the year. I internally groan and with I hadn't taken Spanish-French would've been better and way easier. Plus I would've been with Alice, but Rose is a nice stand-in.

Once class is over, I go to Science and take the lab desk next to a girl with brown eyes that are covered with glasses and brown hair that's pulled up into a neat bun on her head. She tells me her name is Angela Webber and when I ask about her hair, she says she's a ballet dancer and she has lessons after school.

"It's convenient," she says.

Mr. Carper comes in them and addresses the class to pull out our books because he's not going to waste even a day to get started. And we do. We spend the entire forty-five minutes going over lab skills and whatnot

Just after three, the bell rings and we leave the room. I leave everything in my locker because I won't need it; even with Mr. Carper starts early, I don't have homework. I'm closing my locker when Rose comes by and says she'll see me tomorrow. I nod and meet Alice at the front doors. We smile at each other as we spot Esme's Rover.

We hop in and once we're buckled she asked how our days were. Alice talks animatedly as we go to pick up Edward. Alice doesn't stop even as I see Edward exit the school and get to the car. He looks a little sad until he spots me looking out the window, then, it's like a burst of light surrounds him.

"Hi, honey, how was your day?" Esme asks as he buckles in and takes off.

"It was fine, Mom." He shrugs and turns to look out the window. I'm watching his reflection in his window and he catches my eye before saying, "But it got better near the end."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. Please review! I enjoy each and everyone. Next chapter we will jump to Bella's birthday. Thanks again!**


	5. Crimson & Clover

**AN: Bella's birthday. Hope everyone is liking this.**_  
_

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters, I just changed the storyline.**

**Unbeta'd, mistakes by me.**

* * *

_Ah, now I don't hardly know her _  
_But I think I could love her _  
_Crimson and clover _

_Ah when she comes walking over _  
_Now I've been waitin' to show her _  
_Crimson and clover over and over _

_Yeah, my, my such a sweet thing _  
_I wanna do everything _  
_What a beautiful feeling _  
_Crimson and clover over and over _

_Crimson and clover over and over _  
_Crimson and clover over and over _  
_Crimson and clover over and over _  
_Crimson and clover over and over._

_"Crimson & Clover"-Joan Jett & the Blackhearts_

* * *

_September 13__th__, 2005_

BPOV

It's my thirteenth birthday. And my parents aren't here. I miss them, but being with Alice and Edward and Esme and Carlisle has changed me. They're my new family and I can't help but love each and every one of them.

Especially Edward. _Sigh._ I've hung out in his room-door open-for a few weeks now, since school started. We usually stay up talking, about nothing really, but its nice to talk to someone. He asked me, kindly, if I knew how exactly my parents' died. I nodded but told him I didn't want to talk about it right now. Then I started crying and he held me until I stopped.

I think Esme walked by Edward's room then and saw us, but she didn't say anything. Either way, Edward held me tighter when I cried. We haven't kissed since the night before school, even though I want to, but I don't mention it. I secretly hope he will kiss me for my birthday tonight.

Esme and Alice insisted on throwing me a party. I told her no, that I didn't like parties and I didn't have many friends-other than her and Edward. She called me a liar and told me she was inviting Rose, Jasper and Angela. Somehow during the week Mike and Jessica got invited, too. I'm still wondering how that happened.

I'm standing in the foyer of my new home-I'm still having trouble adjusting to it-waiting for my guests that I didn't want to the party I didn't want. I'm wearing my pink Minnie-Mouse halter top with black skinnies and Alice's pink converse she said I could borrow. Right as the doorbell rings, Alice comes out of the kitchen from helping Esme prepare some of the food for the party. She's wearing a cut-up red Lois Lane sweater, light washed jeans and black flats with sparkles. She has her hair up, flared out like the 80's and a headband bow popping out as well.

_This girl and her sparkles, I swear._

I answer the door and usher Mike, Jessica and Angela in. Since it's Friday and nearly five o'clock, Mike and Jessica are still wearing their school clothes-but I'm not complaining because of what Alice and I are wearing. Angela shows up in one of her nice ballet dresses, but surprisingly her hair is not in the bun it's always in.

"You look pretty, Ang." I say and watch her blush and turn to the kitchen.

The next doorbell ring is Jasper and Rose, they rode together-Jasper has his license, but he drove his Mom's truck. I tell them presents go in the living room, but everyone is in the kitchen. I'm surprised again for the night as the door rings and there's a big guy standing in the doorway.

He's tall and muscular, in every way. His dark brown hair is matted to his head and he has the cutest smile on his face-with dimples, as well. His eyes are a shade of brown-more like caramel or hazel, only a few shades lighter than mine.

"I'm sorry; I don't know who you are?" I say as a question and he laughs loudly.

"I'm Emmett McCarty." His smile lights up the room, his dimples are seriously the cutest thing I've ever seen and his smile is infectious so I smile and laugh with him, inviting him in. "I'm here for Edward actually, but I'll stay if there's cake and ice cream."

"Oh, he's upstairs, I think. And yes, there is." I smile and point to the stairs and tell him which room is his. Before he can make it to the stairs Edward appears.

"Hey man!" he calls to Edward. "You didn't tell me there was a party goin' on tonight." He laughs his boisterous laugh and I giggle at him.

Edward shrugs and laughs a little. "Yeah, it's Bella's birthday." He meets Emmett at the foot of the stairs and nudges him, looking at me. "She's thirteen."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips and begin tapping my foot at him.

His hands go up in the air as he laughs, "Nothing, nothing." Him and Emmett go to the kitchen as I watched them walk I narrow my eyes at Edward's head.

-YGAPOM-

There's music playing in the living room on the expensive stereo downstairs, but Alice, Rose and I are in my room listening to my stereo and dancing around. Jessica and the boys are all downstairs doing whatever. Rose had asked to see my room and we went up here, but haven't returned yet.

I hear Esme call up the stairs that its cake time and we barrel out my door and down the stairs. We're laughing and smiling and giggling as we enter the kitchen. Edward and Emmett are sitting at the bar of the counter where the cake is-just waiting for their piece. _Boys._

Jasper is talking with them about something that I can't hear but his eyes find Alice as soon as we walk in the door and he stops mid-sentence and winks at her. Beside me, Alice giggles and melts into a little girl. On the other side of me is Rose, who's staring Emmett down with her purple eyes, I'm afraid that I'm not sure if she will tackle him or beat him over the head with Esme's spatula. But when Emmett meets Rose's eyes he does the same thing I did, gasps. And then he smiles.

Edward has already been staring at me as I walk in the room, the buzz between us worsens when I'm opposite of him at the counter to blow out the candles. Esme puts thirteen candles in the cake and asks someone to get the lights as she's lighting them. I stand in front of everyone on the other side of the counter while they hoot and holler at me to make a wish and sing 'happy birthday' to me. My eyes meet green before I close my eyes and wish for a birthday kiss from Edward.

-YGAPOM-

Edward corners me as I'm heading for the bathroom. "You gonna tell me what you wished for, baby girl?" his voice is husky and I can smell his musk-he smells sweet and dangerous and innocent.

"You know I can't do that, it's against the rules, boy." I grin at him. His arms are pinned above me as he has me backup against the wall of the bathroom in the hallway. I could easily escape-besides the fact that I don't want to-but his body is pushed against me.

He laughs and I can smell chocolate from the cake on his breath and something unknown. He leans down to whisper in my ear, "I bet I know exactly what you wished for." I shiver as his breath on my neck and his words as then settle into my bones.

"If you do, would you give it to me, then?"

He kisses me then; it's soft and sweet before his tongue swipes against my lips, begging for entrance. I don't know what to do so I open my mouth because that seems to be what he wants. His body responds well to mine and the hardness I've felt for than once is back. I move my front against it, to determine what it is, and he groans in my mouth. Edward's guttural sound does something to my centre that makes me wonder if I did it again if it would happen again.

So I do and it does.

Edward's hands leave the wall. One finds my jaw and the other lands on my hip, slightly raising my shirt. His fingers are like fire on my torso, I can't breathe. Literally I cannot breathe so I break the kiss and gasp for air. Nothing deters Edward as he starts kissing down my throat, brushing my hair away from my neck.

"Edward," I try. "Edward, please." My voice quivers a slight and he pulls away reluctantly-eyes gloomy and regretful.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have gotten carried away. You're too young, hell even I am. I just can't control my body when I'm around you, Bella." His hands are still on my hips, but we're pulled apart. I take this moment to find out what the hardness what and I spot something in Edward's lap that usually isn't there. It's poking out of his jeans, straining to be released.

Just noticing that does something to my centre again and I moan a groan. I cover my mouth and look away quickly. He notices what I saw and covers himself up, embarrassed.

"Oh, yeah, uh, sorry. That's kinda what I meant." His cheeks turn a raspberry shade and mine turn to cherry. I nod at him and mention that I still need to use the bathroom; he leaves me for his room then. As I'm in the bathroom and taken care of business, I look at myself in the mirror. My eyes are wild, my hair isn't tame anymore and my cheeks are as flushed as the toilet beside me. My lips are puffy like they always are after kissing Edward, only this time was different. His tongue was in my mouth, moving around, searching for mine. He tasted like chocolate and mint. I bite my sore lip and think of his lips again.

Once I'm presentable, I exit the bathroom and notice Edward's room is closed. I return to the party like nothing happened and Edward only returns to call Emmett up to his room to "chill."

-YGAPOM-

Everyone's gone by nine and Alice and I help Esme clean up everything. When we're done, it's eleven but we're not tired. I go to Alice's room because I need some advice on something. We lay in her room, on her big bed and listen to music on her expensive stereo.

"Ally?" I ask her without turning my head from staring at her own chandelier.

"Yeah, Bells?" she sounds occupied, looking through music.

"What do you think of kissing?" Bluntly is always better than biding, right?

That's when she drops what she's doing, runs to her door and closes it before jumping back on the bed. I look up at her and her eyes are wide with wonder and lit up like fire. Her grin is unfathomable and it makes me laugh.

"It's great!" she laughs. "I've kissed Jasper a bunch. It's kinda gross when he puts his tongue in my mouth but I like it, why? Who've you kissed?" her mouth is going a hundred miles a minute before I realized she's staring at me with question in her eyes. I look away, blushing like crazy. "Who, Bella, whooooooooo!"

I laugh at her, still hiding my face and whisper, "Your brother."

"What, Emmett?" she's confused. I'm laughing even more.

"Your brother," I say again, a little bit louder. She screams in disgust and throws one of her pillows across the room.

"Ew, what? That's gross, he's my brother." Her nose is scrunched up like she smelled something bad.

"You're not mad?" I ask, I don't want to lose her as a friend. She throws her head back laughing like a little kid and when she's done, she looks at me as if she could care less, which she says so.

That's what I realize she said she's kissed Jasper a bunch. I ask her about it and she said she kissed him on the first day of school because he was cute and staring at her whenever she's doing something weird. I laughed with her but confused that she didn't tell me. I ask her again and again if she's okay that I kiss Edward and once again, "I could care less, Bella."

-YGAPOM-

Alice and I stay up late talking about boys and kissing and how weird it is when they try to touch our tongues with theirs. Alice says she looked it up online but couldn't find much other than its normal. I sleep in Alice's room that night, her bed is the same as mine and it's just too comfy to leave.

The next morning I spend it with Alice, running around the neighborhood and hanging out with Jasper. Alice and he are still making eyes with each other and even after what she said last night, I see the love in their eyes and it makes me wonder if I could love Edward this young.

_Wouldn't I get hurt? He is older._

But then again, Jasper is older, too. And he seems fine; I just hope Alice doesn't get her heart-broken. With Edward it's different, I feel like a whole person than I ever have. It's like fire when we kiss or touch and it's easy as breathing when we're together. My heart aches and constricts as I walk down the road with Alice and Jasper, I need Edward.

I tell them that I'm hungry and want to go home, so we do. Esme makes us some macaroni and cheese with cut up hot dogs in it for lunch. It's delicious. I scarf down the hot food and run upstairs and open Edward's door. He's usually already in my room so I never knock when I go to his. He's sitting in his chair watching a stupid television show when I walk in and cross the room to him.

"Uh, hey, Bella." He seems confused when I approach him. I don't say anything, I just smile and curl onto his lap with my head tucked into the nook of his neck. I hear him sigh when my ear to his heart and I hear his heart skip a beat when I wrap my arms around him.

We don't say anything for a long while; we just watch the stupid show and just _be_ with each other. His breaths lull me to sleep on his chest.

With Edward it's like breathing, it's so natural. It's easy and amazing. I feel loved, wanted and free with him. I feel movement beneath me and wake in my bed, alone. Edward's walking out when I call out to him to lay with him, he complies and we're both above the covers on my bed.

He's wear a snug-fit blue shirt with a gray button down over it and his dark-wash jeans and black socks. He usually always has his supras on, even inside, but not when he's in bed. I notice what I'm wearing and compare myself to him. I'm wearing my batman tank top and yellow shorts with batman stockings that have capes on the back and my black slip-ons. We're so different that we're almost alike and I love it.

I love being with Edward. I love talking with him and kissing him and smiling, laughing and tickling. God, how I love it when we have tickle fights. His laughter is something I could live on, like oxygen. I'm so stupid in love with this boy. I gasp and sit up from Edward, his eyes hold confused when I move away from him unknowingly.

_I'm in love with this boy._

"What's wrong, Bell-" he starts but I hold my hand up to stop him.

"Edward, did you mean what you said, that you love me?" I asked, nearly afraid of his response, _what if he said no?_

"Yes, Bella. I've loved you since I first saw you in the hospital after you were born. When I called you 'Bella' you opened your eyes and it felt like you were looking into my soul. God, Bella." He sighed. "You're like my soul mate or something. I can't be myself without you and I can't live without touching you, kissing you or even lying in bed with you. Bella, I'd do anything for you."

My heart sped up and began pacing. _Soul mate._ My breathing became heavy like my chest, but something changed in the air and I felt free, like a burden was lifted and I can now live freely. Like my parents are accepting it if I move on from their death because whatever I'm beginning to have with Edward is something they approve of.

Thinking of that makes me wonder what my father thought of Edward then, I wonder what he would say if he knew how I felt about Edward right now.

"Wait, called me 'Bella'?" I asked confused and his face fell as if that was the only part I picked out.

He sighed once more before addressing me. "Yeah, I basically named you. Your mom and dad said your name was Isabella but it seemed like a mouthful to me so I called you Bella and that's when you opened your eyes and stared straight through me." He smiled at me, eyes lit up like Christmas morning. I lunged at him then, nearly tackling him to the floor and planting my lips on his.

I kept pecking him over and over while he laughed at me. I moved to his cheeks, his eyes, and forehead and down his neck before he started moaning and making me laugh. "Bella, I am so happy you're here, without you I'm not sure where I'd be."

His arms wrapped around me then, holding me to his chest as I snuggled him. His heart was beating my name; I will never get over that sound. Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard footsteps but didn't make anything to move from Edward. That's when Esme paused in my doorway and saw us, tangled up on my bed-which was now ruined like we were making out or something.

Her gasp made us both look up, scared and fearful of what would happen.

* * *

**AN: Ahh, Esme. You never know what she'll do...**

**Let me know what you think even if you hate it! Thanks for reading. :)**


	6. Like Whoa

**AN: Here's chapter 5. I know, I know. Some of you have been waiting, I'm sorry for that. I got stuck for a couple days and needed a break-so did my hands! Well anyways, here you go! Glad I've got some followers, but reviews are more than welcomed and if I don't get reviews-the story my end early. =/ It only takes one to ruin it for others. R&R!**_  
_**  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters, I just changed the storyline.**

**Unbeta'd as usual-mistakes by me!**

* * *

_Life is good I can't complain_  
_I mean I could but no one's listening_  
_Your image overwhelms my brain_  
_And it feels good, good, good_

_Now I'm rolling my window down_  
_I love the wind but I hate the sound_  
_You're like a tattoo that I can't remove_  
_And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Like a rollercoaster ride_  
_Holdin' on white knuckles like_  
_Whoa, whoa_  
_Got me feeling like_  
_Whoa, whoa_  
_Everytime I'm like_  
_Up and down and side to side_  
_Every inch of me is like_  
_Whoa, whoa_  
_Got me feeling like_  
_Whoa, whoa_  
_Got me feeling like_

_In the morning it begins again_  
_Feels like I'm falling better strap me in_  
_I think I'm running out of oxygen_  
_And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good_

_[Chorus]_

_My inhibitions are beginning to let go_  
_This situation_  
_I can't help but lose control_  
_No inner friction that I cannot seem to break_  
_It feels good, it feels good_  
_I'm holding on, I'm holdin' on_

_Like a roller coaster ride_  
_Like I'm running a red light_  
_Like a rocket ship is like_  
_Something else that makes me feel like WHOA!_

_Like a roller coaster whoa_  
_Holding on my knuckles whoa_  
_Every inch of me is like_  
_Whoa, whoa_  
_Got me feeling like_  
_Whoa, whoa!_

_Like Whoa-Aly & AJ_

* * *

_May 25__th__ 2006_

BPOV

Surprisingly, the year passed rather quickly. It's summer again and I'm feeling freer than anything I've ever felt. Last summer my parents died, sure I'm still mourning them but I know that they would want me to move on and be happy.

Summer with my boy with me amazing, we'll go to the beach and eat sundaes and stay up late. Even with Alice and Jasper around-who became an exclusive couple after her birthday in October. He asked her the cheesiest way he could, on her birthday. Of course she said yes, she's Alice and she's been in love with this boy since she saw him the first day of school. And since school ended last week they haven't left each other's side at all. Like, seriously.

Esme wasn't too happy when she found out about Alice and Jasper, but I could say she was a tad bit happier with them than how she found Edward and me that weekend of my birthday.

"_Oh, my God. Bella, Edward, what are you doing?" she exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands. I looked away from Esme to find Edward looking at her as well, I hopped off of him and tried to explain the best I could to her what was happening when Edward stood from my bed and went to his mother._

"_Mom, there's no way to explain it, but I'm in love with Bella." He dropped his shoulders defeat as if his mother would take us apart; he looked back at me longingly._

_I stood from my bed as well and went to Edward's side. "And I," I looked at Edward. "Feel the same, Esme."_

That's when she started to cry and pulled us both into a group hug. We awkwardly patted her back as she cried, mumbling something about wanting us to get together but not this soon. Then she told Edward to leave and gave me 'the talk'.

She was sad when she told everything I needed to know about sex because it was something my parents were supposed to do. I consoled her and told her that she's doing a wonderful job taking over and I love her just like I loved them. She smiled at that. And just like the tampon demonstration, I got a replay for the sex talk. My cheeks could not have been any redder than at that moment.

Esme went on and on about sex works and where things go and how babies are born. It was hard to be thoroughly disgusted when I was so morbidly embarrassed. When she was nearly finished I cried out for her to stop because Edward and I hadn't even done anything more than kiss a few times. I saw her relax visibly.

Even now, as I'm getting boobs, I'm not sure if I want to have sex with Edward. That's something WAY too grown up for us right now. He'll be sixteen in a couple of months and I bet his hands will start wandering even further south than they do now. On the other hand, I'm afraid that if I didn't have sex-assuming Edward would want to-he would throw me away.

-YGAPOM-

I'm picking up the dirty clothes from my room where a loose black-nearly see-through tank top with a thick black one beneath it and my light wash shorts and flip-flops when I hear a groan at my doorway. _Of course it's Edward._ I don't even turned around because he comes up behind and sits on my bed, lays down and relaxes completely; watching me move around my room.

"What do you want, Edward? I'm cleaning." It's his birthday tomorrow. For the past couple of days he's been bugging me to make-out with him-like every day. And each time I decline. He accepts each rejection and leaves me alone, until the next day just for me to tell him no again.

"To make-out." He says, sighing as I feel his eyes watching me move about. When he says that I snap my head to him and glare straight at him. He laughs at my expression, "I'm just kidding, baby. I wanted to see what you got me for my birthday."

"Sorry, but I haven't wrapped it yet," I say, finally finishing my cleaning and turn to him.

"That's okay," he smiles. "I'll take it unwrapped." I shake my head because there's no way to _not _take that in a dirty that.

I mumble, "That's what she said." I walk over to the other side of my bed and stand over him, looking at this beautiful creature in his white wife-beater tank and beige cargo shorts, bare feet and hair armpits and all. His hair isn't tamed, because it will never be and his eyes are wild when he watches me.

"Oh, really now?" He says, I didn't know he heard me. I blush a little and sit down beside him. Immediately he pulls me to him so I'm sprawled out on top of him. I'm giggling as I fall into place by him.

"I like it when you laugh," he says as he caresses my cheek, I wrap my fingers around that wrist and squeeze.

"I like you, period."

He laughs, "Touché." Then he kisses me and I'm under him, only half way though. With my right leg bent at the knee and his wrapped around my left, we're completely tangled up in each other and doing what he wanted: making out.

His tongue caresses mine inside my mouth and it makes me moan into his. His hands explore my now bare mid-drift and I'm on fire. His left hand trails from my stomach to my hip and to my knee, igniting a fire inside me I didn't know was there. Edward tastes like candy and trouble and sweetness all around. His scent and sounds surround me completely; I am lost in what is Edward Cullen.

I'm so lost in his mouth I don't realize his hand it reaching for the button my shorts until the button is popped and his hand it sliding in. I gasp and back away from him immediately, shoving him away and buttoning my shorts again. "Get out."

His eyes go from hooded and lust-filled to shocked and embarrassed. "Bella, wait."

I don't. I shove and shove and shove until I can close and lock my door with him outside of it. He doesn't fight me on it; he knows I won't go that far with him, he knows.

I wait long enough, hiding in my room going over everything that happened. I'm so happy I stopped him when I did. We haven't even talked about second base, we've barely made it past first-you don't run the entire field to get a home run, it just doesn't work that way. And if that's all he wants, he's not going to get it from me.

When I leave my room and see the hall empty and I dash for Alice's room and even if she's not in there, I wait for her. And when Alice does finally return I cry into her shoulder and tell her everything that happened. She's consoling in a way as she keeps threatening to break his nuts off-even if that doesn't make complete sense. That makes me laugh, but she's serious so I say no.

I tell her everything that happened and recall my thought about baseball and she agrees, but she also says I need to talk to Edward and Esme. But also that Edward needs to talk to Carlisle as well.

-YGAPOM-

So I go to Esme. She's in the kitchen when I find her. I try to start it off normal, but even she sees through my façade.

I walk in, sniffing, because it's not a fake; it really does smell delicious in here. "Mm, Esme it smells so good in here, what are you making?" I ask.

She returns a cookie sheet in the oven before turning to me. I swear this woman is the average fifty's housewife but in the twenty-first century-she's wearing a dress, heels, pearls and a lovely floral apron. I can barely contain my eyes rolling. "Peanut-butter chocolate-chip cookies," she says. "Want one?" She hands me a plate full of cookies. _This woman._

I take a couple cookies and munch on them as I collect my thoughts-she beats me to it.

"What's on your mind, Bella?" she asks, leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen while I sit on the bar stool at said island.

I blush and hide my eyes before I speak. "Esme, I'm afraid that if. . ." she encourages me when I pause. "IfIdon'thavesexwithEdwardhewon'tlikeme." I blow a breath out, barely realizing I spoke all at once.

She doesn't say anything so I peek up at her-her mouth is agape and her eyes are bulging. When she notices my eyes are her, she corrects herself and sighs. "Bella, you are way too young to be thinking about sex and I will beat my son if he ever pressures you. If he even does something you don't like I want you to tell me."

At that, my cheeks inflame even more and she knows what's up. I watch her stare at me, eyes widening by the second before storming off upstairs. I hear muffled yells and something break. Then Esme returns with Edward's phone in hand and takes the cookies from the oven as if nothing happened.

"Esme. . .?" She seems angry and I'm not sure at whom, so I approach carefully.

She turns to me, hands on hips and cheeks flushed from the heat of the oven-and probably anger. "Bella, I know what it's like to be young and in love. It's a lovely thing and I want happiness for both you and Edward-I love you both equally. And I don't want either of you to get hurt-you're too precious for that." She huffs and wipes her brow-unladylike. "Sex is something for two grow adults, not children-"

She's cut off by Carlisle, who apparently had stood there for quite a while. "There will be no underage sexual relationships in my house!" His voice is stern and orderly that is makes my spine straighten. He walks over to Esme, placing his briefcase on the island in front of me. "Esme, who's thinking of sex?" I see his eyes glance over to me, already knowing who, but asking his wife ahead anyways.

_Stalling, I see your game, sir-I see._

Esme pats Carlisle's lapel and straightens his tie nervously. "No one, dear."

And that's my cue as I take off towards the stairs.

-YGAPOM-

Edward decided-last minute and probably because of me-to have his birthday party at Emmett's house. Of course Alice and I are invited, but I don't want to be anywhere near him right now. For some reason I keep having a hunch of _what is his motive_, but I'm coming up short.

So while Alice is at Edward's party and their parents are out at a business dinner-I've decided to because Nancy Drew.

I wave happily as Edward's parents leave for their dinner; they know I'm going to be the only one home alone tonight. "There's food in the fridge, Bells," Esme says. "Be good," Carlisle smiles.

Later Alice begs me to come with her to the party.

"Bella, please?" she begs with her hands clasped in front of her.

"No, Alice." I say, not looking at her as she lowers onto her knees.

"Bella, look, I'm on my knees, please come with me! PLEASE?" I risk a glance and giggle at my best friend. She should not be on her knees in what she's wearing-even if it's not a dress; it's designer. Everything in the Cullen' home is designer. I'm pretty sure even Esme's bake-ware isn't Martha Stewart.

Alice is wearing a beautiful black and tan jumpsuit that stops at her mid-thighs but she's wearing black tights underneath and her most valued black slip heels that have sparkly bows on the top. Her hair is straightened but she has a bow to match her outfit tucked neatly on top of her head.

"Ally, no. You know you'll be all over Jasper tonight anyways-so you don't need me." I turn back to my desk as I was previously looking up books to read over the summer for my upcoming classes that will give me extra credit for reading them.

She grunts and struggles to her feet, nearly towering over me in her heels. "That's the point, Bella." Her voice quivers and it makes me scared as I look to her from my screen.

"Oh, Ally, what's wrong?" I am now at her full attention.

She pouts a little and falls into my lap, hiding her face in my shoulder. "Oh, Bella!" I'm a little confused about why she's crying out, so I pat her awkwardly on the back to soothe her a little. "I think Jasper wants to go all the way tonight," she whispers in my ear, for only me to hear.

I gasp and pull her back. "Alice, what? You mean. . .?" She nods. "Are you. . .?" She shrugs. I bite my lip, arguing over my conscience. "I don't think. . ."

Alice steps off me and holds her gold sparkly clutch in her hands nervously. _This is new, she's acting like me._ "Do you even want to?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, I mean we've talked about it, but we haven't fully figured anything out." Her blue eyes look sad and confused.

"Well, I can't tell you what to do, Ally, but if it were me, I'd wait. We're too young." She nods at everything I say, completely agreeing. I hug her and ask her what she's going to do. She says she won't sleep with Jasper-not yet anyways. We laugh and I let her go, still afraid that she might give in or that Jasper might do something. Then again, Jasper isn't like that.

-YGAPOM-

Soon I'm deep into my computer that I barely register the eerie sounds of a quiet house. I figure it had only been a few minutes for Alice and Edward to have left that I hurry and go to Edward's room. Even though the house is empty, I still look both ways down the hall before turning the knob to his room.

I haven't even made it passed the threshold and my heart is pounding. His bed is made, like always. Esme walks perfection, even in the places guest won't see. I eye-roll that and continue on, trying to remember what my quest was.

_We're trying to figure out why Edward's being weird, duh!_ Oh, shut up, conscience. _I won't, because even as we're doing this, it's terrible!_

I crouch-for no reason-as I go into Edward's room and close the door behind me. Esme gave Edward his phone back late last night when he was begging for it. Of course she gave in and I'm kind of glad for that because I'm looking for his phone. It will tell me _something_, at least. It's completely silent until I hear a beep beside Edward's bed and see his matte black RAZR V3 sitting there-flashing with messages. I giggle-gasp nervously with my heart pounding and my hand over it before I make my way towards it.

I'm just about to it when I hear laughter and Edward's voice.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._

Adrenaline kicks in but I have nowhere to go. I'm glancing around the room frantically before my eyes land on Edward's closet, I sigh-barely-and dash towards it. I open the door and walk in to an Edward-ly freshness of his clothes.

Just as I'm closing his closet door, the bedroom door opens.

* * *

**AN: Dunn-dunn-dunnnn!**

** Read and Review please-thoughts are welcomed!**


	7. Stuttering

**AN: Another chapter, just had to finish this part-I'm sure some people were curious about what would happen. Bet you'll still be wondering what's going to happen at the end of this chapter as well. Sorry! :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters, I just changed the storyline.**

**Unbeta'd, mistakes by me.**

**BTW, I listened to this song the ENTIRE time I wrote this.**

* * *

_There's a whole lot of things that I will forgive_  
_But I just can't take a liar_  
_I was by your side 'til the very end_  
_'til you pushed me in the fire_

_I tried to believe you but something is wrong_  
_You won't look in my eyes tell me what's going on_

_"It's you and me against the world",_  
_That's what you said, that's what you said_  
_If you can't be honest with me_  
_Then I'm afraid this is the end_

_Hurry up, hurry up_  
_If you ever really cared about me_  
_Tell the truth, give it up_  
_You sound guilty, 'cause you're stutterin'_

_Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah_  
_Yeah you're stuttering_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah_  
_Yeah you're stuttering_

_Now the seconds turn into minutes now_  
_But you won't give me an answer_

_You can tell me this, you can tell me that_  
_But don't say you don't remember_

_'Cause I know you better than you know yourself_  
_So don't say I'm crazy, I know very well_

_"It's you and me against the world",_  
_That's what you said, that's what you said_  
_If you can't be honest with me_  
_Then I'm afraid this is the end_

_Hurry up, hurry up_  
_If you ever really cared about me_  
_Tell the truth, give it up_  
_You sound guilty, 'cause you're stutterin'_

_Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah_  
_Yeah you're stuttering_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah_  
_Yeah you're stuttering_

_I I I don't don't wanna hear you're sorry now_  
_The-uh-uh best thing you can do for me is just spit it out_  
_I I I don't don't wanna hear you're sorry now_  
_Stop stop stuttering your words_  
_It's only making you look worse_

_Hurry up, hurry up_  
_If you ever really cared about me_  
_Tell the truth, give it up_  
_You sound guilty, 'cause you're stutterin'_

_Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah_  
_Yeah you're stuttering_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah_  
_Yeah you're stuttering_

_Keep on stuttering (yeah you're stuttering)_  
_Keep on stuttering (yeah you're stuttering)_

_Stuttering-Fefe Dobson_

* * *

BPOV

I'm covering my mouth, trying not to breathe as I cower in Edward's closet. His clothes smell heavenly but he's in the room right now and I can't really take the time to love his scent at the moment.

If he finds me in here, I'm toast. Like the burnt toast Esme throws away. I'm nearly whimpering but trying my best to hide it when Edward comes closer to his closer-which has me in it!

I peek through his closet door hinge and see Edward standing near his door. He looks around his room slowly, as if he's checking to make sure if anything is out-of-place. It's not, at least not from me. He smirks ruefully to himself before grabbing his phone from his nightstand and walking out. I don't dare take a breath until I hear his feet stomp down the stairs and walk out the front door.

I'm bawling and I don't know why. I'm clutching my chest and I don't know why. Before I do anything else I gather myself and take my tears to my room, making sure to not touch anything of Edward's.

As I lay in my bed, door closed and locked, I can still see that smirk of his in my head. _What was that all about?_ That is not Edward, who was that? Being in Edward's closet and nearly getting caught was something I never want to relive again.

_But you still need that phone,_ my conscience says. Crap, that's right. I never even got near the phone before Edward walked in. I'll have to get it sometime to see what he's up to, but how do I do that without getting caught and avoiding Edward at all costs?

_Shit._

-YGAPOM-

I'm jumpy for the next few days as Edward's around. A part of me feels like he knows I was in his room but I know that he never saw me. I try to get to his phone while he's doing random things.

On Monday while he was showering-risky but it had to be done-I tried to get to it, but this boy takes his phone with him into the bathroom._ Uhm. . ._

Tuesday wasn't very successful either and I'd rather not explain how I tried to get his phone that day. But on Wednesday he pissed Esme and Carlisle off so they took it from him. I had figured that would be my best chance to get to it, except that gave it back to him barely two hours later.

_I just can't win here._

Alice tried to help me on Thursday, luring Edward outside by claiming Emmett was here-_lie-_ with his new car. _Lie again._ He only bought it for a few seconds before returning to his room, phone in hand. Even if he did buy Alice's lie, he still had the phone on him.

The rest of the week I gave up because obviously I was never going to get my hands on his God-forsaken phone. I decided to relax and try to have a good summer with Alice.

-YGAPOM-

_July 4__th__, 2006_

Apparently it's a tradition at the Cullen' house to invite the entire neighborhood over for a barbeque and swimming pool party with fireworks. While we were setting up tables and chairs out back on the deck, Alice told me that last year they didn't celebrate because of me.

"We didn't know if you'd be okay by then," she said. "But it's okay, because I don't like hanging out with a bunch of adult strangers all day anyways." I giggled when her nose scrunched up.

Alice and I set up everything in the scorching hot weather before begging Esme if we could take a dip before the party. She complained that it was barely ten in the morning but didn't say no. We ripped off the pool cover, tossing it by the shed before tearing our swimsuit cover-ups off and jumping in.

Always complaining about tan lines-at least since last year-Alice is wearing a bright yellow two piece that, of course, has some sparkles on it. I think I might call her sparkles from now on. On me, is a matching two piece pink halter-top suit. I'm not much for showing a lot of skin-Mom never liked it and Dad always complained. He didn't even like the one piece suits.

We swim around, cooling off until we get hungry around noon and have to tear ourselves away from the refreshing water. Esme makes an array of food all the time and there's always fresh fruit in the kitchen for us to snatch up. When we go through the back door into the house the air conditioning hits us like ice, so Alice and I put our cover-ups back on.

"Hey girls," Esme greets us, placing her food neatly into dishes. "Hungry?" We nod eagerly and start grabbing things that she's putting down. She scolds us but laughs and replaces what we've taken. Ally and I sit at the counter and eat, watching Esme move fluidly through the kitchen.

Hoots and hollers break the silence as four sweaty boys come into the kitchen. Edward walks in first, wearing his basketball shorts, an old shirt that is torn off at the sleeves-revealing a very trimmed and muscular body beneath and his favorite supras. He's followed by Emmett, Jasper, and a boy I've never seen. They're all gross and glistening in the light from outside.

Edward walks to the fridge and pulls out four waters, tossing them each to the other guys. They all grunt in appreciation and guzzle their water. Alice and I are stunned at how disgusting they are-even her Jasper is gross. I watch nonchalantly as Edward starts picking at Esme's beautifully prepared food and laugh when she swats his hands away. His eyes narrow at me and I look away, cheeks flaming. It's been weeks since we've talked, let alone made eye contact. I haven't made any advance at trying to talk to him and neither has he.

"Who's this?" Esme's voice pulls me back and I see she's wiping her hands on her apron and her eyes are locked on no-name boy.

Edward pats the boy on the back and introduces him as Garrett. He says that he lives down the street and saw that the other guys were playing basketball and asked to join. Garrett says he starts school this year-my grade, and that his family just moved here from Illinois. He has sandy blonde hair and green eyes that can't even be compared to Edward's emerald rocks.

_He's cute, I'd admit, but I don't see anything happening there._ As I'm mentally noting that, Garrett's eyes find mine and I blush profusely, hiding my eyes deep into my food.

Edward asks if it's cool if they take a dip before the neighbors arrive and Esme complies. I watch they file out and up the stairs to Edward's room. Soon they come back down, carrying towels and completely shirtless. I can tell that they're each still sweaty-hoping to wash that away in the pool-by their skin that still glistens. Edward leads them outback as if he's the alpha in the pack, or something. His back muscles are very riveting and so are Garrett's. I don't dare look at either Emmett or Jasper-Rose and Alice would kill me before anything else.

I watch from the kitchen as they drop their towels and jump right in. They swim for a minute before Edward suggests something and they start playing water basketball. _Boys._

Alice nudges me then; I glance at her and her eyes look from the guys and towards the stairs. I want to tell her it's not a good time to rummage through Jaspers boxers again until it hits me. Now's my chance to get Edward's phone-he won't need it outside while he's swimming. I barely thank Esme for lunch before running up the stairs and going to Edward's room.

-YGAPOM-

It's right where it always it, on his nightstand, when I enter his room. I don't have time to be precautious, so I rush over and grab it.

His phone is just like the ones Esme and Carlisle got for me and Alice-except ours are pink and yellow. I look through his contacts first, hoping I can find something out of the ordinary. I'm scrolling through name after name and I don't see anything weird-until I notice that besides Emmett and Jasper and a few other guy friends' of his, they're all girl names.

_Sasha, Jessica, Alyssa, Melody, Tiffany, Tanya._ The list goes on, his contact box is literally full of teenage-at least I'm praying they're teenagers-girls. I can't believe this. My heart stops racing from adrenaline and starts over with anger.

I decide I better check his messages before doing anything else, never want to jump to conclusions. I hit the button to select his text messages box and see numerous feeds for the girls in his contacts. _My God._ I don't even have to select the texts before knowing what they hold inside them, but I do it anyways because my conscience is passed out on the floor downstairs after drooling over the shirtless boys.

"_Baby, come over, I need you and… ya know ;)"_

"_Eddie! Baby, got time for me?"_

"_Come on boy, let's do it!"_

It's too much, I can't go on. Most of them are from a girl named Tanya-I recognize the name from his contacts. What kind of name is Tanya-what is she, Russian? Then again, Edward does go to a whole different school than I do.

I'm still gripping his phone, nearly on the brink of crushing it when the hair on the back of my neck stands up. _He's close, I can feel him._

"What are you doing, Bella?" his voice startles me but I don't dare move. The anger inside me is so hot that I'm afraid I might do something I'll regret later. Except, the phone in my hand and the messages on the screen tell me to do _something._

I turn slowly, eyes down-if I see those eyes I'll break. I take a few deep breaths before speaking. "What. Is. This?" My teeth are clenched as I raise his phone to his eyes. Taking a risk, I look and see as it dawns on his what I've found. Something in the back of his eyes tells me that he's wishing he deleted those messages.

"Bella, wait-" he says, holding his hands up, trying to reach out to me. "It's not-it's not," he stutters. "D-d-don't- I mean, Bella. Wait!"

"Go screw yourself, Edward," I say between clenched teeth before throwing his phone at his face and walking out.

-YGAPOM-

I'm muttering to myself about how stupid I could be and how much of an asshole Edward is as I walk down the stairs back towards the kitchen. Edward's not following me, that's good, because if he did I would've turned around and punched him square in the jaw-breaking that pretty face of his.

My heart breaks slightly as I think of his face but I put on another façade I've mastered and go to Alice. She registers the hurt on my face and rushes to me, hurrying me outside after muttering a bye to Esme. I don't look back to see if Esme saw the tears falling from my eyes.

Alice takes me to the not-so-tree-house and makes me sit with her. I complain and tell her we're too old for this thing but she says we're not and we need to talk. I tell her what I found and she gasps at the actions of her older brother.

"I'm going to-" she starts.

"No, Ally, don't." And she doesn't. She understands why I don't want her to do anything because that would mean facing Edward each day, knowing that someone else knows what went on between us and I can't do that. I just want to get on with my life-an Edward free life.

* * *

**AN: Tell me what you think, read & review please! Who wants an EPOV? If it's asked for, it shall be delivered-if not, okay.**


	8. Hands

**AN: Time is flying. Just a heads up, if you don't speak Spanish-which I don't-and you want to know what is said later one, have Google Translate open. The Spanish used in here is from there, so if it's not perfect, oh well, close enough, right? Please enjoy this chapter and review when finished!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters, I just changed the storyline.**

**Unbeta'd, mistakes by me.**

* * *

_With our hands up high, we're screamin'_  
_Woah, woah oh_  
_Woah, woah oh_

_I'm not afraid to make big mistakes._  
_I'm not afraid to fall flat on my face._  
_I need to get this looked at._  
_Need to get this looked at._  
_I need some time to think about what I've done._

_One last thing before I go._  
_With our hands up high we're screamin'_  
_Woah, woah oh_  
_Woah, woah oh._  
_And with our feet we stomp a cadence for you._

_It's all free and that's real._  
_It's all free, you said._  
_I need to accept._  
_I need to forget, I guess._  
_I'm glad I got this looked at._  
_Finally got this looked at._  
_I'm so glad you came for me._

_Get this, get this right before we go._  
_With our hands up high we're screamin'_  
_Woah, woah oh_  
_Woah, woah oh._  
_And with our feet we stomp a cadence for you._  
_With our hands up high we're screamin'_  
_Woah, woah oh_  
_Woah, woah oh._  
_And with our feet we stomp a cadence for you._

_I am the one who needs you._  
_I am the one who needs you._  
_I am the one who needs you._

_With our hands up high we're screamin'_  
_Woah, woah oh_  
_Woah, woah oh._  
_And with our feet we stomp a cadence for you._  
_With our hands up high we're screamin'_  
_Woah, woah oh_  
_Woah, woah oh._  
_And with our feet we stomp a cadence for you._  
_Woah._

_Hands- The Almost_

* * *

BPOV

_August 2006_

It's not as easy as I thought it would be to avoid Edward as much as possible throughout the summer. We slept across the hall from each other, ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner together-even attended the same parties at the same time. But for once, I was thankful we didn't go to the same school.

I was even more thankful knowing that school would bring a great separation for Edward and myself. Plus, I've been hanging out with Garrett more often. Of course with Alice and Jasper though. The first night we all hung out at the beach together later that night Alice accused me of having a crush on Garrett and saying she thought we were the perfect couple.

"Ew, gross, Alice!" I complained, wrinkling my nose but not completely rejecting the idea. Without Edward around, I felt freer to look at other boys. "He's just a friend."

"And a boy!" she retorted, laughing her ass off.

"Whatever, Alice," I say, rolling my eyes.

It's not that I don't find Garrett attractive; I just don't think its right to jump from one crush to another-except I don't think of Edward as a crush really. Garrett is more than enough in the attraction scale and kindness meter, I'm just not ready. I'm very thankful Alice understands.

-YGAPOM-

The night before school starts up again I'm straightening my room and getting my bag ready. I still have my polka-dotted bag and Alice still has her peace-sign bag, too, but Esme said next year when we start high school she'll let us pick out new bags and a bunch of new outfits. _Like we don't get enough already._ Something about "becoming young women" or something.

As I'm just finishing my bag up-ever the perfectionist-my phone rings on my night stand. It beeps when I don't answer it, signally I have missed messages. I sigh and continue on with my bag, avoiding the cause.

Each night, around nine-before bed-I guess a text message from Edward. It's been that way since the day I threw his phone at his nose. They say the same thing each time-_"Bella, please. I'm sorry."_ And when I don't answer those, I always get a _"goodnight"_ text afterwards. The text that I just got was the goodnight, I'm almost positive.

When they started, I deleted them, but now a part of me keeps them-and I'm afraid something will happen if they stay in my phone too much longer. I never reply to the texts and that's a good thing on my part. If I reply to anything he offers, that means I want to talk-and I don't.

He doesn't owe me anything-not even an explanation. We're not dating, he's not my boyfriend and I am sure as hell not his girlfriend.

Before I get too riled up, I go and check my phone.

Surprisingly, it's not Edward. It's Garrett.

He sends me texts every night that make me smile and blush like a little girl. His words are so sweet that they make me melt. But the difference from him and Edward is that I never feel like I'm burning from the inside out when we talk, touch or anything. Not that I'm implying Garrett and I have ever really touched. _He held my hand at the beach, it was nice._ But only that: nice.

That night Garrett and I talk on the phone for an hour before deciding to call it a night-we need our rest before tomorrow. I blush and smile and say goodbye to him before hanging out and plugging my phone in to charge.

When I dream that night, it's all green and there are eyes everywhere.

-YGAPOM-

I get ready before anything else in the morning. I shower, brush my teeth and hair and do my makeup. Over the summer Ally and I experimented with makeup-especially eyeliner. We discovered we're both outrageously gorgeous with it on. I only add a dash of mascara to my eyeliner before scrunching my hair with some mousse.

Again, over the summer Alice and I experimented with a lot of girly things. We cut our hair and did our makeup-it was a blast. My long, boring brown hair is now an average shoulder length waves. We dipped my tips into black and made it a gradient flow throughout my hair and cut my bangs to land above my eyebrows-which are now beautifully plucked and waxed; compliments of Esme's stylist.

The night before I painted my nails a pale purple to match my outfit that I had picked specifically for today. Livings with the Cullen's have been a reaching in my designer clothing area-I am not a fashionista, but I'm on the way. I shimmy into my grey skinnies and button up my red and black cut-off shirt, tying it at my left hip. I slip into my high-top black and red converse and place a straw fedora on top of my head neatly. Red, black and tan bangles go on to each wrist and my black ray-bans hang in the right pocket above my breast.

One last check in the mirror and I leave my room-grabbing my bag as I go. I stop at Alice's room before heading down the kitchen. She's placing her teal earring in as I tap my fingers on her door before walking in. She side glances and smiles at me. Alice is wearing her newest country look-for Jasper, duh-that she's fallen in love with. A teal cut-off top, because it's still warm out, that ties off at her waist and has a grid-patterned cut through on her shoulders, it also buttons down. Then she's wearing shorts-that are too short for school but she'll do anything to piss of the authority- with already-made tears on her thighs and studs in her left pocket. Alice has changed over summer. Instead of her heels or boots that have a teal trim, she's wearing her teal Egyptian sandals.

Alice sees me looking over her outfit as my eyes catch her feet; she wiggles her perfectly painted teal toes and giggles at me. Her hair is smoothed down with the flat-iron, but her pink tips we dyed over the summer are fading.

"Is Garrett riding with us?" she asks, turning around and putting her other earring in. I shrug and say I'll text him.

"_Riding with us?"_

His response is quick with a _"no, my parents are taking me :("_ I tell Alice and when she decides she's perfect, we go to the kitchen for Esme's first-day-of-school breakfast. She always goes all out for the first day-pancakes, waffles, eggs and sausages-you name it.

It smells phenomenal when Ally and I reach the kitchen, dropping our bags at the foot of the stairs. Esme is setting a plate in front of a very tired looking Edward. He pays no attention to us, but Esme does.

"Oh, don't you girls look cute! Edward, look at them, aren't they cute?" she says, slapping Edward's shoulder playfully when he grumbles and protects his food. Ally and I sit on the other side of the table from Edward and eat our breakfast. When we're finished, Esme takes us to school. Ally and I sit in the back-like last year-away from Edward. This time, I don't watch Edward get out and walk into the high school, I'm too caught up in my conversation about schedules with Alice to even notice anything until Esme announces we're at the junior high.

This year is different; Alice and I can both feel it. Not only are we excited that we have lunch together, but we have three classes also together. I know that being together most of the year will help Alice deal with Jasper not being here. The past few days were painful, but let's not get into that right now.

With a quick bye and a wave to Esme, Alice and I make our way into the school-acting like we own the place. We're eighth graders now-top dog, tough shit and the big kids here. Next year, we'll be the puppies in the playpen again, but we're going to enjoy this year.

We find our newly assigned lockers which still aren't close together and stuff our unneeded things inside before heading to our first period: Algebra. Laughing like we're the popular kids, Alice and I find our room and take a seat in the back together. An older woman, probably in her early fifties, occupies the main desk in the front with short black hair that has started to gray on the stop. Her name plate says her name is Mrs. Gowdy. Even the name is gross and disturbing.

Garrett walks in and smiles as he sees us in the back. He struts over and takes the desk to my left whereas Alice is on my right. I am now a sandwich. Alice is talking animatedly to herself so I say hello to Garrett when he sits down. He's wearing a short-sleeve tee with a band name that I'm not familiar with and jean-shorts that stop above his knees. I've seen both before over the summer, but I don't mention it. He's mentioned that his family doesn't come from money and why should that bother me? I don't come from money; I live with my God-Parents who have money.

He eyes me over and compliments my outfit choice, making me blush and tip my head down. I made a shield between us with my hair, but it's almost nearly ineffective due to the fact I don't have as much hair as I did before. It's not too short, it's just thin. Just as I'm about to look back at him, Mrs. Gowdy calls the class to her attention, five minutes before the bell even rings.

Her boring dark eyes don't hold my attention for long and neither does her monotone voice. I can already tell this is going to be a hell of a class, but I have Alice and Garrett to entertain me. I glance at each one and smile at the thought of how fun this class will be then.

"I already have a seating chart made up, so everyone please stand up and go to this side of the room," Mrs. Gowdy says. I gawk at her, eyes wide and mouth agape. _The fuck is she talking about?_

All of the other students who chose a seat with their friends stood and went to the right side of the classroom. Begrudgingly, I grab my things with Alice and Garrett and join the others. Once everyone is seated and class begins, I look around. Alice is two rows to my right and three in from of me. Garrett is four rows to my right and two in from of me; he's practically right beside Alice. _No fair,_ I pout.

I've changed my mind, this class will for sure suck ass.

-YGAPOM-

Alice and I leave Garrett behind to get our things from our lockers for out Literature class with Mr. Pain. His name is literally pain, can you believe that? Too bad his name doesn't work with his looks because he's beyond hot. Alice and I nearly burst at our seams when we see Mr. Pain.

He's tall, dark, and really handsome. He belongs on the front of GQ or something. He has pitch black hair and the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen in my life, along with his muscular body I can see why every girl in the building practically drools over him. He's gorgeous.

"Morning, girls," he says as we walk in. _Holy shit!_ And his voice is pure silk.

Ally and I don't have time _not _to pay attention to this class; the teacher is just too damn hot. The only thing that doesn't sit well with either of us is that he assigns homework on the first day. We can't groan at it though because anything from Mr. Hot Bod will do us fine.

When class is over I leave Alice at her locker to grab my Spanish things from my locker and head towards the language/art hallway. I'm taking the next class up from Spanish, which is so brilliantly named Spanish 2. I passed with flying colors last year and my counselor suggested I take the next level to prepare me for high school-if I want to divulge into more languages then. I greet Senorita Vargas when I enter the room and take my assigned seat, beside Eric Yorkie. _Shit._

"Hey, Bella!" he greets me. I can deal with Alice's cheeriness because I'm around her twenty-four-seven but not from Eric. "How was your summer? What did you do? Did you have fun? How come you didn't call, I left my number in your yearbook?"

Question after question; makes me want to punch him in the face. _Calm your tits, Bella, he's just being nice._ I take a breath and try to answer Eric's questions without being too sarcastic.

"It was good, Eric. Alice and I hung out a lot and we got a new neighbor, Garrett. Summer was fun; we chilled at the beach most of the time. I didn't really look through my yearbook over the summer; I had better things to do, really. Sorry," I say, trying my best to look sincere.

He takes it and I'm successful. "That's okay, Bella. I'm glad you had a good summer, mine was okay I guess. I think I met Garrett last period," he says and my ears perk up. "Sandy blonde hair, green eyes?" I nod at him. "Yeah, he's cool."

"_Bienvenido de nuevo clase, es tan bueno tenerte de nuevo!" _Senorita Vargas calls out. Twelve heads snap towards the front as her tongue rolls smoothly over her natural language.

"_Hola, señorita Vargas!_" we all retort. Eric and I leave our conversation and pay attention to Senorita Vargas for the rest of the hour.

For the duration of class she asks each and every single one of us how our summer was, in Spanish. I barely listen to the others until my name is called.

"_Isabella, ¿cómo estuvo tu verano? ¿Qué hiciste?_" I don't dare correct her that I like to be called Bella, everyone knows that but even last year she insisted on calling me by my full name.

I sigh and think of my words, before anything the words roll off my tongue smoothly as if Spanish is my first language. "_Mi verano ha sido muy bueno, señorita Vargas. Me fui a nadar a la playa y pasaba el tiempo con los amigos._"

She smiles in approval and moves on. A boy name Patrick is the last one before the bell rings for lunch; we all rush out of the room and hurry for the cafeteria. Alice and Garrett are waiting for me when I get there. We all get food and take a seat in the center of the room-that's where the popular kids sit, which is apparently us.

We're laughing and smiling when the bell rings for lunch to end. Alice and I leave Garrett once more as we head towards the gym for P.E (Physical Education). Now, I don't believe there is anything different from Gym and P.E but apparently there is. Last year we mostly did gym things but did classroom work off weeks, too. This year it's more about the classroom.

All of the students meet in the assigned classroom and Coach Turner gets straight into it. We go over the schedule of when we're dressing out-which will be tomorrow-and the syllabus course of what we're studying. I'm reading the course studies when I come across _Sexual Education_ at the bottom of the list. I bump shoulders with Alice-who's also looking at the list-showing her the last assigned course. I watch her eyes bulge as she covers her mouth, nearly bursting out with laughter.

Over the summer Alice and Jasper nearly had sex. I say nearly because he was about to put _it_ inside _her_ when someone walked in. When Alice told me that I busted out laughing, because it just doesn't get that much better. She says it was a drunk couple looking for a bed to do the same as they were about to do. She also says that she was happy that they walked in because apparently I was right, we are too young. I was also right about Jasper-when I found that out I grinned like the Cheshire cat for weeks-he is a nice guy who truly loves Alice without the sex.

Rose is on the other side of Alice, peeking to see what we're fussing over. She eyes the paper and smirks her perfect, beautiful smirk. Ally and I didn't really hang out with Rose much of the summer but she had told us she wasn't a virgin anyways and wanted to have sex with Emmett immediately. The night she told us that it was like Alice and Bella inquisition time.

"_To who?" I asked._

"_Where? And When?" Alice also asks._

_Rose rolls her purple eyes and smirks sadly. "A dumb boy last year. I thought that what we had was perfect, guess I was wrong, huh?" I feel guilty for letting her share something private with us. Then it dawns on me when she said she knew the shittiness of life on the first day of school._

It still scares me a little to think that a beautiful girl like Rosalie would get used at the age of twelve. That's so young I can't even think straight. I wonder if she was scared, she never did tell us how old the boy was that she let take her virginity.

For the rest of class I try not to think of Rosalie, sex and anything that will deter me from my school work. I laugh internally at last, because really?

-YGAPOM-

Biology is my last class of the day and Garrett is my lab partner, which makes me happy. Mr. Cooper gives us a test that will determine how well we know our stuff at the beginning of class. Afterwards he lets us chat with everyone while he grades them.

I'm talking with Garrett about what we're going after school when nasally voiced Jessica Stanley comes up and asks if she can sit with us and talk. We don't want to be rude so we let her and continue our conversation. From the corner of my eye I notice how glum Jessica looks and I know if I say something I'll have to listen to her nails-on-the-chalkboard-voice.

I take a chance anyways once Garrett is finished with his story.

"You okay, Jessica? You don't look very good." I ask, holding my hand out to her and try not to flinch when she jerks away from my touch. "Jessica, what's wrong?" This time my voice is hushed.

"Why do you even care, Bella? God!" She avoids my eyes and locks her arms around her torso protectively.

Politely, I ask Garrett to leave us alone for a minute and he walks away to talk to Mr. Cooper. "Jess, come on, you can talk to me." My voice is soft and smooth with concern; I try once more to reach out to her, this time she doesn't jerk away but embraces it.

In a harsh whisper she says, "I'm pregnant, Bella. I'm fucking pregnant with Mike Newton's baby!"

* * *

**AN: Not what you were expecting huh? I think this will be a part 1, then next chapter will pick up after this but the chapter after that will start somewhere else. Also, Mrs. Gowdy was my seventh grade math teacher and she really was boring with a monotone voice. And Mr. Pain was a teacher at my high school who was pretty hot but I never had him and no, he doesn't look like what I made him look like. LOL! Sorry. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! IT MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER!**

**Please do not think this will be a Bella/Garrett story, it's full on Edward & Bella! Just hang in there! :)**


	9. Maybe

**AN: Chapter 8 has arrived! Merry Christmas to those who celebrate and those who don't, happy holidays sweets! This chapter is a left-off but the next will be a time jump, so get ready. Join Bella and Jessica as they tackle pregnancy in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters involved, I just changed the storyline.**

**Unbeta'd because I don't have time for that. Mistakes by me. BTW, if there are any technical mistakes-like medical and all that-ignore them because this is a fanfic and nobody really cares, mkay?**

**Read and review please. Okay, rambling-onward!**

* * *

_Maybe I'm a dreamer_  
_Maybe I'm misunderstood_  
_Maybe you're not seeing the side of me you should_  
_Maybe I'm crazy_  
_(Maybe I'm crazy)_  
_Maybe I'm the only one_  
_(Maybe I'm the only one)_  
_Maybe I'm just out of touch_  
_Maybe I've just had enough_

_Maybe it's time to change_  
_And leave it all behind_  
_I've never been one to walk alone_  
_I've always been scared to try_  
_So why does it feel so wrong_  
_To reach for something more_  
_To wanna live a better life_  
_What am I waiting for?_  
_'Cause nothing stays the same_  
_Maybe it's time to change_

_Maybe it's hopeless_  
_(Maybe it's hopeless)_  
_Maybe I should just give up_  
_(Maybe I should just give up)_  
_What if I can't trust myself?_  
_What if I just need some help?_

_Maybe it's time to change_  
_And leave it all behind_  
_I've never been one to walk alone_  
_I've always been scared to try_  
_So why does it feel so wrong_  
_To reach for something more_  
_To wanna live a better life_  
_What am I waiting for?_  
_'Cause nothing stays the same_  
_Maybe it's time to change_

_And maybe it's time to change_  
_And leave it all behind_  
_I've never been one to walk alone_  
_I've always been scared to try_

_And maybe it's time to change_  
_And leave it all behind_  
_I've never been one to walk alone_  
_I've always been scared to try_  
_So why does it feel so wrong_  
_To reach for something more_  
_To wanna live a better life_  
_What am I waiting for?_  
_'Cause nothing stays the same_  
_Maybe it's time to change_  
_'Cause nothing stays the same_  
_Maybe it's time to change._

_Maybe - Sick Puppies_

* * *

BPOV

_"I'm pregnant, Bella. I'm fucking pregnant with Mike Newton's baby!"_

I stared at Jessica with my eyes wide and my jaw dropped to my chest. _Was she serious?_ By the looks of it she was fine, but my eyes searched deeper, looking for more signs. Her arms were still crossed over her midsection, like she was protecting something and her eyes held fear and unshed tears.

"Oh, Jessica," I sighed sadly, covering my mouth. "Are you sure?" I nibbled on my lip as I waited for her to answer me. She stared into my eyes for a long moment, a few slipping over the rims of her eyes before nodding and mumbling, "Trust me, I'm sure."

"I didn't even know you and Mike were... ya know," I said while waving my hand around suggestively and discretely.

She huffed a laugh, scoffing more over than anything. "Duh, Bella. Who isn't these days?"

"Uhm, everyone-we're only thirteen or fourteen, Jess," I retorted sort of offended that she would think everyone in junior high wasn't a virgin when I wasn't planning on giving mine away until I was fully mature and physically ready. "We're way too young to be doing anything and even if we did there are huge-"

"Consequences?" she finished for me. I nodded at her, avoiding eyes contact. Throughout the whole exchange we whispered, but I could feel the eyes of our classmates on us, while we were huddled together and Jessica was bursting into tears.

"What are you gonna do, Jess?" I asked, suddenly intrigued with the thought of her carrying a baby around for the entire school year-or most of it anyways. I could just see her being made fun of, getting pregnant at only fourteen, how shameless. Would her parents' make her withdraw from school, move her to another or send her to the schools for pregnant teens? Or even worse, home school her. Then another thought came into my mind, would she _get rid_ of her _problem_?

I studied her as she chose her words carefully. "I…shit, Bella, I don't even know. I mean, I am only fourteen; I haven't even started high school or even my life really! Do I even _want_ to take care of someone else when I can't even stay home alone while my parents' are gone and make popcorn? Oh, my God," she groaned throwing her head into her tear-stained hands. "I'm in deep shit. I mean, I don't even know how I got into this mess, Mike wrapped, I told him to wrap it, I'm not on the pill or any shit, my mom would kill me!"

Not knowing what to say or do, I sat there silently letting her cry her worries out into her hands. While she continued to sob silently, I pondered on if the roles were reversed. Of course, my parents would appear in front of me in their ghostly forms-not only scaring the shit out of me, but beating the shit out of me as well. Mom would cry hysterically, Dad would fume so terribly his face would turn purple, red, and then purple again.

They'd question me on my stupidity and beg me what was I thinking? I'd cry and tell them how sorry I was that I messed up and I'd be okay-not really-if they didn't want me anymore. That's when Mom would stop crying and almost slap me in the face and scream that I'll always be her baby and Dad would shake me to my core and swear I'm his little girl. In the end, they would help me raise my baby-if the father wasn't there, even if he was Dad would be too pissed to even allow him in the house let alone touch me or the child. They would be happily okay with a grandchild, even so young. Disappointed that I made a terrible mistake in my life, but happy they have a baby too look over because babies make people stupid-but so does sex.

Jess's sobs had become quieter throughout my daydream of horror and I rubbed her back soothingly-like Esme does and told her, "I'm gonna be here for you, Jess, because I'd want a friend there with me, if this had been the other way. And no matter what you choose, I'm going to support you-I won't agree fully, but I will support you."

Her head popped up and she stared at me, stunned and appalled. "Really, Bella?" she asked and I nodded, smiling.

"Yes, Jessica, I will be by your side the entire time-no matter what."

She sniffled and smiled lazily at me, her sobs finally messing with her consciousness. She pulled me into a fierce hug, whispering in my hair that I was the greatest friend around. I smiled at that, promising into her ponytail that I will always be there for her, hugging her back just as tightly.

-YGAPOM-

I found a really great friend in Jessica after she told me she was pregnant that first day. I found out she loves caramel candies, thermos of coffee, and she hates cheerleading. I spent a few nights at her house during the weekends that followed after school started and she showed me all of her trophies that happened to be next to her mothers.

"Whoa, that's your mom?" I asked, pointing at a picture frame beside the trophies in the north hallway of her mansion-like home. Her house was just as big as the Cullen's, but it seemed they were more into sports than anything. Her eldest brother, Kyle, was in college and he was on the baseball team in California. Her mom was a state champion cheerleader back in college and her father was the quarterback in his college as well-Jessica tells me that's how her parents met and that's why they like Mike so much.

"Mom says she's happy Mike and I are together-just like Dad and her," she says while she rolls her eyes at the photo I'm staring at. "Yeah, that's her alright." She laughs after she mocks her mom, "State champion, Jess, _state champion!_"

One night, lying in Jessica's room I asked her again about what she was going to do. She kept shrugging it off-like it was going to go away soon.

"Have you told your parents?" I asked her then.

"NO!" she says over loudly and jumps off her bed to close the door. As I watch her walk back to her bed I notice her room is much like mine, only in shades of purple. She had a day bed, against her wall beside the door, that was covered in purple pillows and beneath them were old stuffed animals. When she returns to her bed, sitting criss-cross and hugging a pillow, she repeats, "No, I haven't and I wasn't going to. I figure I have a little bit of time before anything happens."

"Anything happens?" I question.

"Before it's too late for an abortion or-"

"An abortion?!" I nearly scream so I cover my mouth with my hands. "Jess, whoa!" My eyes nearly pop from my head.

"Well, I don't know what else to do, Bella. I'm scared," she says. That sadness in her voice reminds me that I'm here no matter what she chooses to do, whether it's to keep the baby, abort it or give it up for adoption.

About a week later is when Jessica is having her mom drop us off at mall. Before Jessica says anything, I already know it's a lie. We're going somewhere and I have a feeling I won't like that place.

My worries end up being true as Jessica shoves me into a trolley that will take us downtown-to a women's clinic. I'm literally a shaking mess the entire ride, my knees are bouncing and my nails are bitten down to the beds and wrinkles from chewing on them.

When Jess and I walk into the clinic, each woman eyes us-we're definitely too young to be in here without our mothers or someone who actually should be here. I try to avoid eye contact with the women but I see protruding bellies from each eye and I start freaking out.

"Jess, what are we doing here? What if someone sees us?" I'm nibbling on my gone-for-weeks-already nails as I tug on her shirt. She shoves me off with a look as we reach the front counter. An older woman smiles cautiously-as if she already knows why we're here.

"Hi, girls," she says warily. _Shit._

Jess steps forward. "Jessica Stanley, two o'clock with Dr. Owens." Her voice is quiet when she said her name, she's obviously nervous someone will find out we were here. The secretary nods at her, crossing Jess's name off the appointment list and telling her to take a seat-handing Jess a clipboard with paper to fill out.

I watch over her shoulder as she puts in her information. Barely ten minutes later, she's called to the back and pulling me along. The nurse tells us to wait in room five and for Jessica to change into a hospital gown. I turn my back while she changes and when she gives me the okay, I turn around and sit beside the bed while she sits on the bed.

The silence is nearly deafening and the tension is rising between us. I don't even know what to say, but I have a really good idea what we're here for. And I'm scared shitless. And I'm not even the pregnant one.

I'm about to ask Jess what we're doing when suddenly the plain door in the plain room opens and in comes a woman. She was mid-height with short black hair, brown eyes that were covered by black framed glasses. She wore a long white coat, just like Carlisle does when he comes home from work. Her name tag read Dr. Liz Owens OB/GYN.

"Hi, Jessica, how are you?" she smiled politely in Jess's direction before grabbing a rolling stool and wheeling over in front of her.

"Fine," Jess said nervously, picking at her nails on her lap.

"That's good. And what are you here for, dear?" her eyes left her notebook and found Jess's. I watched both of their reactions while I tried to conceal my own as Jessica mumbled, "I would like to get an abortion."

"You're pregnant, Jessica?" Dr. Owens asked. Jess nodded sadly, her eyes trained on her fingers. "Do you know how far along you are?" Jess shook her. "Well let's see then," Dr. Owens said, setting her notebook on the side table and grabbing a big computer system thing. While she set up, she explained to us exactly what it does and what we're going to find out.

"This is an ultrasound system, this wand can see inside your uterus and see if there is baby in there, how big it is or what gender is will be. This will also tell me if Jessica is too far along to abort the baby." Putting rubber gloves on, Dr. Owens declared everything was ready and asked Jessica to scoot forward a little and raise her gown.

Jessica hissed from the coldness from the gel, even though Dr. Owens warned her. Dr. Owens smoothed the gel around on Jess's stomach with her eyes on the screen in front of her. Dr. Owens hummed as she searched for something. I held Jessica's hand while we waited patiently, or not so patiently. "Ah, there we are." Dr. Owens voice piped up and our heads wiped toward her and the screen.

"Jessica, it looks like you're about fifteen weeks along and we won't be able to perform an abortion due to the fact that I can see the gestational sack and the embryo formed well. I'm sorry, sweetie, but there are always other options. Have you thought about adoption?" Dr. Owens spoke sadly and very well informed-_duh, she's a doctor _-as she removed the wand from Jess's lower abdomen. "Many women today can't have children and I know you're young, dear, so giving up the child would be the better option for you, and the child maybe."

"I'm not sure, Doctor," Jess said, staring at the screen longingly. For the first time, I looked at the screen. There was a small body in darkness, in the form of a small person. My eyes twitched at the realness of what this was becoming. _My God._

"Would you like to know what gender the baby is, hon?" Dr. Owens eyes stayed on the screen as her hand moved the wand around more fluidly. Jess shrugged her shoulders besides me. The doctors eyes looked over to us and smiled, "It's a boy, girls. At least, that's what I can right now." She began to pack up after asking if Jessica wanted a printed ultrasound photo, again she had shrugged. "When you come back in a few weeks we'll be able to know for sure what the gender is, until then," she paused and we looked at her. "It's a boy." She handed Jessica a photo that held the same image the computer screen did. I saw Jessica smile at the photo, touching it gently over the baby's head. She mumbled something but it went unheard by myself and Dr. Owens.

-YGAPOM-

"Come back in three weeks, okay?" Jessica nodded and I promised Dr. Owens I would make sure she was here. Jess never let the ultrasound photo leave her hands or her eyes. I watched her become more and more intrigued in it as we left the clinic. As we stood at the stop for the trolley, I asked Jess if she was okay.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she smiled down at the photo.

"You're keeping it, aren't you?" I asked, smiling because I knew she would anyways. She nodded without even looking at me. "You know you have to tell Mike and your parents' now, don't you?" Jess stopped smiling at the photo and turned to me as the trolley arrived in front of us.

"I know, be there for me?" she asked, eyes hopeful.

"You know I will be."

When I had told Jessica that, I didn't think she had meant twenty minutes later when we arrived back at her house after her mom picked us up at the mall-where she thought we were the whole time. I tried to tell Jessica that it might be too early to tell them, but she said, "Now or never, Bella." _Shit._

I stood as a shadow behind Jess as she asked her parents to sit down. Jess was practically a spitting image of her mother-blonde hair, blue eyes, nasally voice and sweet smile. Her father was very intimidating and quiet each time I was over, always eyeing me as if I was a bad influence. _Really old man?_ His deep blue eyes always watched me carefully, like I was going to either steal something or charge him at any given moment.

"Mom, Dad…" Jess started her hands in front of her, clasped nervously. "I have something to tell you."

"Christ, you're pregnant aren't you?!" her father erupted, rolling his eyes and throwing his hands in the air angrily.

"Now, Ken, let her finish before jumping to conclusions, alright?" her mother's voice was sickly sweet like medicine I used to take as a young child.

"Whatever, Barb," his eyes rolled again as Barb gave Jessica a hand wave to continue.

"Actually, Mom," Jess blushed and her eyes started to water. "Uhm, I am pregnant."Her voice was shaky when she spoke, nervous of her parents reaction and she had a reason to be as well.

"EXCUSE ME?" Ken yelled, standing up roughly from his chair, it toppled over with a loud thud. "You're fourteen years old and you are fucking pregnant, Jessica Katherine Stanley?" He started mumbling profanities to himself when Barb began crying-more like sobbing-loudly into her hands. "What a disappointment, Jessica. I am so very disappointed in you, so disappointed."

"Oh, Jess!" her mom cried, rising from her seat to attend to her child. "Oh, baby, oh child. Are you sure?"

Jess nodded and held out the ultrasound from earlier today. "Oh, sweet Lord!" Barb cried, grabbing the photo. "Ken, dear!" she rushed over to her husband with Jess's ultrasound. Ken grabbed the photo from Barb's hands and torn it in half before even glancing fully at the photo. Jess and Barb's gasps-including mine as well-were the only other sounds in the room.

He ripped the photo two more times, before tossing them to the ground and saying, "Get rid of it."

"I can't, Daddy, I'm too far and…" she stopped, tears trickling down her red cheeks. "And I love him, Daddy; I love him so much already." Jess's tears and her mothers had started to make me begin to steam up a bit. _Emotional stress._

"A boy, huh?" he grunted at Jess. She nodded with her head down. "Is it Newton's?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes," Jess mumbled quietly, ashamed.

"Does he know yet?" Jess shook her head at her mother's question this time. "You need to speak with him, sweetheart." Barb consoled her daughter.

"I will, tomorrow. I'm quite tired right now," she sniffled, drying her tears with her sleeves and picking up the shredded photo from the living room carpet. I turned to help her as well. "Am I," Jess paused. "Am I allowed to keep him, Daddy?" she asked once we finished collecting the photo remains.

Ken stared at his daughter for a long moment. "You are way too young for this, Jess, I just can't believe you'd make me a grandpa this young," he grunted a laughter for a second-shocking each of us. "I mean, baby girl, we're not going to help you very much-but you have to continue school, no _ifs_,_ ands_, or _buts_."

"Of course not, Daddy! I'm going to finish school and take care of my baby, no doubt about it," Jess smiled at her parent's acceptance.

After a few quiet moments, we said goodnight to her parents and went to her room. Once inside, we settled on her bed together, trying to tape together to ultrasound before realizing Dr. Owens had given her an extra in case. We found it in her purse and lying back on her bed, staring at the photo together.

"Tomorrow, we tell Mike?" I asked softly, not wanting to ruin the moment of her bliss.

"Tomorrow we tell Mike," she agreed quietly before adding, "Thanks for being here, Bella." I looked at her, craning my neck in her direction and smiled. _No problem._

* * *

**AN: Alrighty then. Bella and Jess seem to be getting along well, a new friendship formed. Jess' parents also seem to be okay with become grandparents at 30-something and they're 14yrold child having their own child. (Doesn't seem logical, but it's a story, deal with it!) READ AND REVIEW! I UPDATE FASTER THAT WAY! Enjoy the holidays and I'll be back soon. :)**


	10. The Great Escape

**AN: Merry Christmas you guys, here's your gift from me to you! Of course my life is not as exciting as it should be for a 20-year-old college student, but oh well-it means more updates for you, right? haha well heres a Christmas special for y'all!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters involved, I only changed the storyline.**

**Unbeta'd and straight from the Microsoft Word. Mistakes by me.**

* * *

_Paper bags and plastic hearts_  
_All are belongings in shopping carts_  
_It's goodbye_  
_But we got one more night_  
_Let's get drunk and ride around_  
_And make peace with an empty town_  
_We can make it right_

_Throw it away_  
_Forget yesterday_  
_We'll make the great escape_  
_We won't hear a word they say_  
_They don't know us anyway_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Let it die_  
_Cause we are finally free tonight_

_Tonight will change our lives_  
_It's so good to be by your side_  
_We'll cry_  
_We won't give up the fight_  
_We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs_  
_And they'll think it's just cause we're young_  
_And we'll feel so alive_

_Throw it away_  
_Forget yesterday_  
_We'll make the great escape_  
_We won't hear a word they say_  
_They don't know us anyway_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Let it die_  
_Cause we are finally free tonight_

_All of the wasted time_  
_The hours that were left behind_  
_The answers that we'll never find_  
_They don't mean a thing tonight_

_Throw it away_  
_Forget yesterday_  
_We'll make the great escape_  
_We won't hear a word they say_  
_They don't know us anyway_

_Throw it away_  
_Forget yesterday_  
_We'll make the great escape_  
_We won't hear a word they say_  
_They don't know us anyway_

_Throw it away_  
_Forget yesterday_  
_We'll make the great escape_  
_We won't hear a word they say_  
_They don't know us anyway_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Let it die_  
_Cause we are finally free tonight!_

_The Great Escape - Boys Like Girls_

* * *

BPOV

_December 25__th__, 2006_

Christmas in the Cullen' home is much different from it ever has been at my house with Mom and Dad. They were never cheap and I was always an only child, no cousins or anything, so I always got a lot of gifts-most of what I wanted as well. This year I didn't even tell Esme or Carlisle what I wanted and I still got a bunch of gifts that I love.

I was particularly surprised when Esme and Carlisle got all of us fifth generation thirty-gigabyte iPods. Mine is pink-of course, duh-Alice's is yellow and Edward got a black one. I thought it was funny when he opened it; he caught my eyes because I was watching him. He probably thought I smiled at him because it's him but I really smiled because he got a black iPod, like his soul.

Alice and I also got matching cashmere scarves to go along with Esme's that she got as well. And because we're still kids, we all got Razor kick scooters-same colors as our iPods. They know us so well. Except Edward, instead of a scooter, he got the newest edition of an Xbox 360 Pro Console with twenty gigabytes. From the corner of my eye he seemed thrilled.

Opening gifts with everyone at six in the morning on Christmas made me wish my parents' were here. Even with everything going on, I still tend to miss them in my wake. They're always in the back of my head rolling around. Sometimes I think they're my conscience when I make decisions. I can always hear Mom telling me to be careful when I run down the stairs or Dad warning me about boys. It makes me laugh. And sometimes I do, that's usually when Edward stares at me.

It's been a few months since I've even really talked to him, and I really don't care to either. Obviously we don't attend the same schools but I'm not stupid or oblivious when Esme, Alice and I pick him up from school. I see the girls hanging all over him, I see the looks in their eyes and I definitely see the look in his. He's always smirking down at them, resting his arms around their shoulders and pulling them in closer. Until Esme honks the horn he's completely different, then he removes himself from the clique, clears his throat and barely nods a goodbye to his posse. I still have yet to understand what his deal is.

Then when we're home, he's a real snot head. He's always cooped up in his room or down in the den watching sports when Carlisle's home. Alice says he works on his homework and studies in his room a lot. _I'll believe that when I see it._

As if sensing my thoughts about him, I see Edward's eyes scanning my face as I'm watching Alice open her next gift. _It's a gift card to Macy's; I picked it out with Esme last weekend._ I try my best to ignore his eyes watching me, but something in me gives in and I risk a glance over at him. I don't look at him much these days so whenever he's not looking my way or when he's busy looking at something else I catch a glimpse and he's not what I remember from barely five months ago. And when I do get a glimpse, I savor it until next time.

I look to my right and nearly gasp aloud when I catch Edward's eyes glimmering at me. He's sitting criss-cross on the floor like Alice and I are, his shoulders slumped forward and his head turned in my direction and lazy smirk on his face. _Stupid beautiful face!_ His emeralds shine brighter once my eyes connect with his. He probably thinks I'm going to let him in, but he's wrong. _So wrong._ Then he's handing me a card and without thinking properly, I take it. My hand is reaching out toward him and I'm removing the card from his hand. Tingles shoot up through my fingers as our hands brush lightly. _It's been so long since we've touched._

_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to talk to him, ya know?_ Shut it, just… shut it.

I take the card and look down quickly, my cheeks filling with blood turning them a bright pink. I'm observing the card and see my name scrawled in Edward's script. _Isabella._ I set it aside for when I'm alone and look up to see six pairs of eyes watching me; I blush again and look to Alice. She's smiling at me, holding out her gift card and waving it around. We go around a few more times before all of our gifts are open and we're all smiling and laughing about our toys. Even Carlisle is excited about his new tie-it's white with stethoscopes all over it. Esme, Alice and I also got him a shirt that has a surgeon on it holding a saw behind his back and asking _next_. We cracked up in the store when we saw it.

I collect my things and take them up to my room. I set my new gifts on my bed and close my door, hoping for some privacy to read my card from Edward. My finger traces over my name from Edward's rough pen tip, his handwriting it so lovely I'm jealous. My chicken scratch isn't something to really look at more than six times to understand what the hell I even wrote in the first place-doesn't help when I can't even read my handwriting.

Peeling the envelope open, I slide my finger beneath it and open the paper. I grab the card from the envelope and stare at the snowmen on the cover. Two children-a boy and a girl-are in the process of building one together, the little boy has eyes for the girls and his smile is miles high. It makes me smile. When I open the card I'm not expecting a paper to fall out so I'm surprised when one does and falls to my floor. Glancing back at the card, to make sure I'm not missing anything else, I see the printed script of the card saying "Merry Christmas," so I forgo the card and retrieve my letter and sit on my bed. It's folded so nicely, creased at every edge so tightly as I'm opening it slowly. Before it's fully opened, I take a deep breath and pull.

_Isabella,_

_I am so very sorry for how things have turned out. I never meant to hurt you; you must believe me on that. Just trust me when I say that everything in my life is difficult right now and I don't know what to do or say to make you believe me in that. Things are so…hard. It's even more difficult to be across the hall from you and not be allowed to talk to you or look in your direction without you stiffening up and scurrying from the room._

_I honestly never meant to hurt you, Bella. I meant every word I told you, I have honestly loved you since your eyes met mine nearly fourteen years ago. You're so amazing and beautiful it's hard for me to have to write you a letter when telling you would possibly make you believe me even more that I am honestly sorry. High school will change you-which I know you will see truly before anything else. The only other thing I can tell you is that I'm sorry for hurting your feelings-I never meant for that to happen. I can only blame myself for falling in with the wrong crowd and hurting someone I truly care about._

_I'm so unbelievably sorry, sweetheart._

_Edward._

My mind was blank and unreadable. What had he meant by "falling in with the wrong crowd", what does that even mean? This boy is so confusing and I hate it. I don't know if I'm supposed to cry, scream or hit something as a response to his letter. _Am I supposed to write one back?_

Wetness hit the paper I held in my hands, I reached up and felt my cheeks to find they're wet with tears. _So it's a cry then?_ His words were beyond sweet, but a question I held in the back of mind was still reeling.

_Do I believe him?_

-YGAPOM-

I stayed home with Alice for New Year's along with Esme and Carlisle. Around eight was when Edward graced us with his presence for the first time in a week-he'd been either in his room or out with his "friends from school." A.k.a, he's been pretty shady.

"Where are you going, Edward?" Carlisle asked from the sofa closest to the foyer. Alice and I are on the sofa opposite from the stairs with the best view to the television, only noticing Edward was here from Carlisle asking him as he stepped from the stairs to the hardwood floors. Hearing his feet hit the floor made me want to bet that he was probably wearing his most prized supras.

"Out," was Edward's answer, heading for the door and only pausing when Esme spoke up.

"You're not going to watch the ball drop with us later, dear?" Esme asked, sitting forward from her seat beside Carlisle.

"Nah, I'm gonna be with friends," he said turning the doorknob. "I'll either stay at Em's or come back late tonight."

Esme sighed, sitting back and curling under Carlisle's arm as it rested on the back of the couch. "Alright, dear, just… be careful, alright?"

"Always am." And he was gone with the thud of the door and the television the only other sound in the room.

For the next few hours Esme and Carlisle sipped on some wine while Alice and I talked animatedly about school and eating our Christmas candy from out stockings. We watched the annual Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve special on the T.V., waiting for the ball to drop. Alice and I, in control of the remote, flipped back and forth through movies and the special during commercials.

A couple of glasses and a movie later, it was fifteen minutes to midnight and we're all crowded in the kitchen-minus Edward. Esme bought sparkling grape juice for Alice and I to drink while they drank the good stuff, she filled us a glass as we talked about the upcoming year. Ally promised that the summer of 2007 would be the best summer of my life, I told her I'm holding that to her.

We all stared at the small counter T.V in the kitchen as everyone started counting down.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! ONE!" We shouted along with the T.V.

Carlisle and Esme shared a passionate kiss that was meant for only them when the ball dropped; Alice and I averted our eyes and found each other. We giggled and hugged each other and turned toward our drinks. We laughed once they stopped kissing and joined us.

We all clinked glasses together and shouted, "To the year Two-Thousand-and-Seven!"

-YGAPOM-

A few hours later Esme and Carlisle turned into bed, leaving Alice and I alone for a while. It was just after three in the morning when Alice started yawning. We were in the middle of watching _A Christmas Story_ and had just gotten to the part when Randy's crying beneath the kitchen sink because Ralphie got into a fight at school.

She mumbled something about going to bed and went up the stairs. I finished the movie before deciding that I better turn in as well. I was placing the disk case back on the rack with the others when there was a bang at the front door. Nearly scaring my shitless, I covered my heart to try to stop it from racing as hard as I walked to the door and flipped the porch light on.

I peered through the glass windows and spotted caramel colors waves near the porch steps. I unlocked the door and opened it slowly, shivering at the cold air that seeped into the warmth of the house.

"Edward?" I called out to him. "Edward, what are you doing?" I opened the door further and stepped out onto the porch behind him. He was slumped over against one of the pillars at the steps, his head resting on it and his body near falling forward.

I reached him and reached for him when he got up quickly and turned around, spotting me with wide eyes and a really shit-eating grin. His eyes were glazed over and he was wobbling toward me. "Ey, Bella," he slurred. "Belly belly, Bells." He giggled and hiccupped.

"Edward, are you… drunk?" I was completely stunned, I had never seen him drunk or even act this way _ever_ the entire time I had been living with the Cullen's. He nodded at me, smirking again. My lips twitched, itching to smile along with him in his silliness. "Come on," I said, waving him forward. "Come inside before we die of pneumonia."

I pull Edward inside and keep shushing him as we walk up the stairs. More like, I walk up the stairs while he hangs all over me. I grunt while I pull him along. _Man this boy's heavy-and hot as well. Does he have a fever? Sheesh!_

I'm still telling Edward to be quiet when we finally make it to his room. I basically shove him through the door and onto his bed once we're inside and close the door behind me.

"Finally give in, belly Bells?" he asks me, smirking that stupid grin like he was downstairs. "Huh, baby, you finally want a piece of Edcalibur?" He giggles again and reaches for me to join him while he lies down. "Come on, sweet Bella." I step forward because my feet don't work with my brain very well. He smiles and encourages me again. Before I know it, I'm beneath him and we're kissing.

He tastes of sweetness and liquor. His mouth is hot and his tongue is the moving around frantically inside my mouth and I'm moaning. His hands are around my face, cupping my jaw and wrapping around my neck-pulling me closer. I'm thankful for this because I cannot get enough of him either. My hands are clawing at his shirt, reaching for the hem and pulling it up. Just briefly he stops attacking my mouth and sits up to remove his shirt, I stare at him as he pulls it over his head and tosses it across the room. My eyes travel down from his face to his neck, to his collarbone, his chest and stomach. _How many is that? Eight, I think I counted eight._

His scent is all around me. His pillows, his kisses, everything is making my head fog up and not think clearly. And when he kisses me, I'm gone for sure this time.

We kiss for what seems ever and when we're not close enough, clothes are removed. I'm wearing a bra and my jeans from today-technically yesterday-while he's in his boxers and only that. His hips are positioned in between my legs and the hardness I've longed for over the months is there. Edward rolls his hips as we kiss, moaning more each time he hits my pelvis. I don't know what he's doing, but the sounds he's eliciting are delicious.

It's when he reaches for the button to my pants that my head finally clears up and I'm aware of what's happening. He's still attacking my mouth with his, but his left hand left my waist and has made it to my buttons. When one pops, so do I. My hands find Edward's bare chest and as delicious looking as he is, I push him away fiercely.

"No," I say. "We can't do this, Edward." My hands are still on his chest when his hands grab my wrists and his eyes meet mine. My browns are fear-widened as he looks at me with his greens. When I whimper from his strong hands around my wrists, it finally dawns on him what's happening.

He releases his death-grip and rolls off of me. "I'm sorry, Bella, I'm so sorry." He lets me sit up and put my shirt on while he stays in his boxers. As I'm about to get up and go to my room, he pulls me back. "Lay with me, please?"

And because his eyes are so sad and fearful like I'm about to walk out of his life, I do. I get back into bed with him and cuddled at his side. He flips the side lamp and wraps an arm around, smiling as I snuggle in closer.

It's not long before he's asleep. He's mumbling something about me as he drifts off and I'm near unconsciousness when he says, "I love you, Bella."

* * *

**AN: Happy Holidays! Has Bella forgiven Edward? They seem to be getting pretty cozy, right? Do you think she will forgive him? And would you like an EdwardPOV to see inside his head? LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Love On Top

**AN: So I have good news and bad news... Good news is, here's an EdwardPOV that was requested and I hope all that was question will be answered. You get a peek inside his head but you won't be losing time, still moving forward. Bad news is, I won't be able to update for a while. Good thing I speaking in advance. I will be moving next week and I won't be sure if I will have internet yet. So sorry, sweets. I'll see what I can do. :)**

**Please enjoy this chapter anyways. (:**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters, I just changed the storyline.**

**Unbeta'd, mistakes by me.**

* * *

_Honey, honey_  
_I can see the stars all the way from here_  
_Can't you see the glow on the window pane?_  
_I can feel the sun whenever you're near_  
_Every time you touch me I just melt away_

_**Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear** (They say love hurts)_  
_But I know (It's gonna take a little work)_  
_Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears_  
_And finally you put me first_

_Baby it's you._  
_You're the one I love._  
_You're the one I need._  
_You're the only one I see._

_Come on baby it's you._

_You're the one that gives your all._  
_You're the one I can always call._  
_When I need you make everything stop._  
**_Finally you put my love on top._**

_Ooh! Come on baby._  
_You put my love on top, top, top, top, top._  
_You put my love on top._  
_Ooh oooh! Come on baby._  
_You put my love on top, top, top, top, top._  
_My love on top._  
_My love on top._

_Baby, Baby_  
_I can hear the wind whipping past my face._  
_As we dance the night away._  
_Boy your lips taste like a night of champagne._  
_As I kiss you again, and again, and again and again._

_Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear (They say love hurts)_  
_But I know (It's gonna take a little work)_  
**_Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears._**  
**_And finally you put me first._**

_Baby it's you._  
**_You're the one I love._**  
**_You're the one I need._**  
**_You're the only one I see._**  
**_Come on baby it's you._**  
_You're the one that gives your all._  
_You're the one I can always call._  
_When I need you make everything stop._  
_Finally you put my love on top._

_Oh! Baby._  
_You put my love on top, top, top, top, top._  
_You put my love on top._  
_Oh Oh! Come on baby._  
_You put my love on top, top, top, top, top._  
_My love on top._

_Baby it's you._  
_You're the one I love._  
_You're the one I need._  
_You're the only thing I see._  
_Come on baby it's you._  
_You're the one that gives your all._  
_You're the one I can always call._  
_When I need you baby everything stops._  
_Finally you put my love on top._

_Baby, you're the one I love._  
_Baby, you're all I need._  
_You're the only one I see._  
_Come on baby it's you._  
_You're the one that gives your all._  
_You're the one I can always call._  
_When I need you everything stops._  
_Finally you put my love on top_

_Baby._  
_'Cause you're the one that I love._  
_Baby you're the one that I need._  
_You're the only man I see._  
_Baby baby it's you._  
_You're the one that gives your all._  
_You're the one I always call._  
_When I need you everything stops._  
_Finally you put my love on top_

_Baby._  
_'Cause you're the one that I love._  
_Baby you're the one that I need._  
_You're the only one I see._  
_Baby, baby, it's you._  
_You're the one that gives your all._  
_You're the one I always call._  
_When I need you everything stops._  
**_Finally you put my love on top!_**

_Love On Top- Beyonce_

* * *

EdwardPOV

_January 1__st__, 2007_

_10:29 a.m._

My head is pounding like crazy. I shouldn't have drank last night, I really shouldn't have. I probably shouldn't have even gone out last night, but what can I say? Nothing, exactly nothing can be said because if anyone were to find out everything, I'd be screwed-_like Tanya. Ugh, shit._

The pounding in my head is not helping anything right now and thoughts of Tanya trying to get my dick everyday is not going to help either. What a disgusting whore, I wouldn't touch her with a stick outside of school. _Blech!_

I'm groaning and rolling when I realize something hot is laying on me. My right hand moves to reach out to find what is on me without opening my eyes. That's when I also realize I'm trapped beneath whatever is on top of me. I groan and squint open, and when they strain at the light coming in through my open curtains, I groan again.

I see tousles of brown waves on my chest, sprawled out everywhere. The ends are black and then it's all brown. I hear sniffling and shuffling and her eyes peek up at me and she smiles. Her smile makes my heart beat faster and my groin do unspeakable things. But it's mostly in my chest that constricts when she looks at me with those hazel brown eyes. They're brown but when the light hits them, they're my pretty-no beautiful-hazel eyes. _God, she's gorgeous!_

I cannot contain my own smile with the way she's looking at me right now. Her smile is lazy and her hair is a mess. She has black liner smeared beneath those pretty eyes and I will never understand why her and my sister thinks they need makeup. Bella is a straight goddess with a messy bun, sweats and no makeup. She is something amazing and I can't bring myself to regret last night. I may have been drunk on Emmett's vodka, but I am surely hung-over on what is Isabella Swan.

"Hey handsome," she smiles resting her cheek on her hand that is lying on my bare chest. Seeing my light flutter of chest hair makes me wonder what else happened last night. I remember kissing and touching and groping, but did we-?

"Hey yourself beautiful," I smile back, barely wincing at my hoarse voice._ Definitely shouldn't have drank last night._ My hand is rubbing her back and I feel fabric and then I notice she's wearing her t-shirt from last night along with her jeans as her legs are tangled with mine beneath my covers. She looks beautiful in the morning light; it's been months since I've seen her like this-she's always ready before she exits her room in the morning. It's like she's teasing me with her looks, showing off what I practically threw away.

I pull her tight to me, hugging her because I don't want this moment to end. I'm so thankful when she hugs me back just as fierce. I'm humming, my heart is racing and my boxers are straining. _What this girl does to me!_

"Sweet, sweet, Bella," I say as I hold her. I look down to her and see she's already looking at me without those heartbreaking eyes.

"Edward. . .?" she asks sadly, her grip on me loosening.

"Bella?" I pull her back.

"What does this mean?" her voice is quiet and sad, my heart nearly breaks. Because she's sad and not enjoying the moment and because, _what does this mean?_

I clear my throat. "It means, Bella; that I am sorry and I love you, but I can understand if you still need time. I'm always here, but. . ."

She mumbles, "There's always a _but_."

"But," I continue. "Next year will be different because you'll be joining the high school with me and there are things I cannot explain-because I don't even understand it. Those things you found in my phone over the summer," I shake my head remembering. "It's not who I am really, it's not. Who I am is this, right here with you." I hug her in emphasis. "Those kids at school, they think I'm some sort of king there, that I'm supposed to be the player, the one who gets all the chicks-but I'm not, Bella, my heart is yours."

Tears drop from her eyes slowly. I use the pad of my thumb to wipe them away carefully. "No, sweet, Bella, don't cry. Please, don't cry, I'm so sorry. Bella. . ."

She smiles a little, stopping me. "You mean, you're not sleeping with all of those girls?"

"No, Bella, no, I'm not. It's all an act, I swear," I promise as I hold her chin in my hand and flip us so I'm above her. I take her lips and hold mine above hers before slowly crashing mine to hers. She tastes like honey and something precious. Her lips mold to mine and I feel home.

-YGAPOM-

I can't help but feel bad as Bella leaves my room moments later after we kiss. She's all smiles and happiness as she ducks out to across the hall. My heart beats slower the farther she gets from me.

My phone beeps from the bedside, alerting me with missed calls and messages from the night before. I grab it from my jeans that lay on the floor beside the bed and flip it open.

_6 missed calls from Emmett McCarty. _Why Emmett insists on calling me like we're dating, I don't even know. What a girl!

_3 missed calls from Tanya Denali._ Shit, I have to deal with her at some point, especially now that Bella has forgiven me.

I check my texts and see I have an inbox full from Emmett and Tanya as well. It's barely been twelve hours since I got home from Em's last night, what could they possibly need now? I dial Emmett's number quickly before anything else. He doesn't answer and I don't leave a message, it's a thing.

I don't call Tanya either.

Her messages are horny ones, like they always are. You flirt with a girl _one time_ and they're all over you. I don't even know what I saw in her anyways. Other than the fact she had a vagina and was the hottest cheerleader junior, and Emmett told me to 'hit it and quit it' the other night. I'm beginning to question why I even hang out with these people anyways.

Even on Bella's birthday last year when Emmett came over and we hung out in my room and played video games, all he talked about was sex.

"When you gonna hit that?" he asked as we were playing Mortal Combat.

"Hit what?"

"Rosalie, she's pretty fucking hot dude!"

"Rose isn't my type and she's Alice and Bella's friend."

"Oh right!" he looked at me, pausing the game as I was about to kick his ass-AGAIN. "You don't sleep with little sister's friends!" I stared at him with an eyebrow in questioning. "It's a rule," he shrugged. "You mind if I get with Rose, then?" I shrugged and laughed at his nonchalance.

After that I questioned on what I was supposed to do with the fact that I am utterly and confusingly in love with Bella, my sister's friend. So here I am, nearly a junior in high school, considered the king of Sea-Port High and I am a virgin.

Each time I've come close to "hitting that" with a girl, I'm flunked out and left. With Tanya the most; just about every time. She's just…a total slut and I'm pretty sure every guy in the high school-even freshmen-have probably gotten with that rotten pussy of hers.

I shudder at the thought and remove myself from my bed, leaving my phone behind as I go to my bathroom. As I'm showering I'm trying to think of a way to be with Bella here and now and then during school next year. She'll be a freshman and I'll be a junior then. Either way, someone's going to get hurt and I just know it won't be me.

-YGAPOM-

Not so surprisingly, Alice is sitting on my bed when I exit my closet fully clothed after my shower. She's smiling at me in her I'll-be-nice-because-I'm-your-sister-but-if-you-hurt-her-I'll-kill-you smile.

I toss my dirty clothes in the hamper beside the closet and turn towards her. "What's up, Mary Alice?"

I grin when she growls at her name. "First off," she says ticking off at her perfectly manicured nails. "Do not ever call me 'Mary Alice' again, especially if Jasper is around."

"I call you Mary Alice when I talk to him about you anyways," I laugh at her as I grab my supras and put them on.

"You do not!" she gasps. "Wait, why do you talk to him about me anyways? What do you say? EDWARD!" She starts screaming when I don't say anything.

"Calm down, Alice, I was just joking-not continue with your list, please, I have places to go and people to see."

She huffs before ticking at her fingers again. "Second, if you so much as destroy Bella's heart again, Edward Anthony, do not think that because I am your sister I won't castrate your ass. Got it?"

Because I know she's probably serious, I nod and gulp at her.

"Thirdly," she smiles evilly. "I need you to get us into the each party when we get to high school."

"Whoa, Alice, no!" I stand and put up my hands, backing her off. "Hell, no!"

"Please, Edward?" she stands three-feet below me, begging.

I sigh because she's giving me the puppy-dog eyes and promise her, "I'll see what I can do." Then she claps her hands excitedly and squeals before leaving my room.

-YGAPOM-

_February 14__th__, 2007_

How I've been excited and nearly dreading this day for the past month is beyond me and my knowledge. I've been so excited to spend it with Bella; I've even already bought her flowers and candy, just waiting on the perfect moment to give them to her.

She's been smiles at home all week. We've spent more and more time like we used to since New Years and I couldn't be happier that she's forgiven me. I won't mess up again. I even spoke with Tanya once we got back school, let's say she didn't take that too well when we're supposed to be dating. _The IT couple._

"What do you mean, we can't see each other anymore, Edward?" she screeched at me, making fists at her sides. I was thankful I caught her in her by-week when she didn't have her fake-ass nails on to scratch the shit out of my eyes.

"I mean, _Tanya_," I snarl her name. "That I don't want to date you anymore, ever."

"Bbbut, Edward, we're _supposed to be together!_" she leapt forward, clasping my shirt in her hands. Her icy blues were staring me down and her lips were curled back into a snarl. "We are supposed to be-"

I ripped her hands away from my shirt and grasped her at her wrists. "No, Tanya, we're not _supposed to be_ anything!" I forced her back at her hands. "I don't even find you attractive at all, you mousy little bitch." I turned and stalked away down the halls then, without even the slightest in her direction.

Our little interaction obviously wasn't unseen or unheard because later that day, during lunch, Tanya and her clique of evil skanks came barreling in with heat waves rolling off of them and headed in my direction. _Somebody has a big mouth._

"How dare you break Tanya's heart, you bastard?" Kate screamed in my face and I nearly laughed. Apparently, I had been laughing and so she slapped me across the face. _That _didn't go unnoticed from anyone then. Mom questioned it when she picked me up and so did Bella later that night.

Her fingers trailed over it and I winced at the sting of her soft touches. "What happened, Edward?"

I grabbed her fingers and kissed each of them, "Nothing, I'm all yours."

Bella made me feel so loved when she put ice and her kisses on my cheek that day, but today was about her and how much _I _love _her_.

Just before breakfast, as I always do, I met Bella in our hallway but this time with flowers. I held them out to her and the smile on her face was something that couldn't be faked. She was genuinely happy to have received flowers from me.

"Oh, Edward!" she sighed, grabbing the flowers and sniffing them. She sighed with her face in the roses and hugged me tight. "Thank you," she smiled up at me and kissed my jaw.

"Nuh-uh," I complained and grabbed her jaw to swivel it back at me and kissed her lips softly. "That's better; now thank _you_, Bella, for being you and being beautiful."

Her blush was all I needed as we went down the stairs together, hand in hand.

"Don't you two look cute?" My mother sighed, covering her hands at her heart as she watched Bella and I step into the dining room for breakfast.

"Esme, look what Edward got me!" Bella gushed and ran over to my mother to show off her flowers and candy.

"How lovely," Esme replied and handed her a vase to put them in. When she placed breakfast in from of me she lowered her voice to speak above a whisper in my ear, "Good job, dear, keep it up." I looked at her and she was smiling.

"Thanks, Mom."

I kissed Bella goodbye when mom dropped us off later, Alice and I made a deal that Bella and I get the backseat to school and they get it on the way back home. I could live with that since I'd get Bella to myself after school anyways.

"Have a good day, sweetie!" Mom called to me as she stopped the car.

I leaned in and kissed Bella once more. "I'll see you later, beautiful. I love you." I reached for the handled and was nearly out the door when just above a whisper was something I needed to hear for the longest time and would make me smile each time I hear it.

"I love you, too, Edward."

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys loved Edward's perspective, but next will be Bella's. Again like I said at the top, not sure when I can update. I'll be finishing up packing over the weekend and next week as well. I apologize and hope you will forgive me in advance. Please review with your thoughts on Edward and what Bella is thinking as well! If you have any questions, don't be shy.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	12. Ours

**AN: Please, hear me out before you take your keyboards and monitors and throw them at me. I apologize PROFUSELY for not being able to post another chapter in the last month. BUT, I did warn you that I would not have internet to post at all. I'm sorry, so very sorry. We just moved into a new place and had to wait a while before getting internet, even when we didn't have it I started writing this chapter and lost touch for a week or so. I finished it and here it is.**

**Forgive me, please and read on!**

**Unbeta'd, mistakes by me.**

* * *

_Elevator buttons and morning air_  
_Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs_  
_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares_  
_But right now my time is theirs_

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_  
_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_  
_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_  
_The jury's out, my choice is you_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
_People throw rocks at things that shine_  
_And life makes love look hard_  
_The stakes are high, the water's rough_  
_But this love is ours_

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_  
_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_  
_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_  
_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_

_And you'll say_  
_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
_People throw rocks at things that shine_  
_And life makes love look hard_  
_The stakes are high, the water's rough_  
_But this love is ours_

_And it's not theirs to speculate_  
_If it's wrong and_  
_Your hands are tough_  
_But they are where mine belong and_  
_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith_  
_With this song for you_

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth_  
_And I love the riddles that you speak_  
_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored_  
_'Cause my heart is yours_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
_People throw rocks at things that shine_  
_And life makes love look hard_  
_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
_People throw rocks at things that shine_  
_But they can't take what's ours_  
_They can't take what's ours_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_  
_But this love is ours._

_"Ours" by Taylor Swift_

* * *

BPOV

"_I love you, too, Edward."_

Holy shit, holy…

I can't believe I said it back. I know everything I'm feeling inside for Edward is something of the sort that is like love, but how can I be sure? How can I trust him, know him and love him? On the other hand, how could I not?

Since Christmas, mostly New Years, Edward has been completely different. Very attentive and amazing towards me; giving me flowers and sweet kisses and knowing when I need my space. Edward is different, and… I love him.

My breath is shaky when I catch Edward's hard gaze, questioning if he heard me right. I nod slightly and blush profusely, biting my lip. I hear his breath hitch and his lips crash against mine hard, moving fast and passionately. My hands are in his hair, gripping and pulling him towards me; because I can't get enough of him. Sweetness, mint and syrup.

A throat clearing registers in my left ear, I recognize its Esme. Then, I realize Alice is also in the car, too. I shove Edward away fast and blush some more, hiding my inflamed cheeks in my sweater. Edward's crooked grin and Esme's giggle happen then as I continue to hide and blush more; curling into the seat, wishing it would swallow me up.

"Bye, dear," Esme says as she tries to hide her laughter. Alice is gagging and shoving her finger down her throat in the mirrors in mock. We pull away and my eyes linger for as long as I can at Edward's still body at the main entrance to the high school. His shoulders are slumped with his hands deep in his light wash gray jeans, his bag on his shoulder and his jacket draped on the other arm. I sigh and keep wishing to be swallowed up by the ground and pray to kiss Edward again like that.

I touch my lips like I did after our first kiss, gently; feeling the chapped skin and puffiness of just-been-kissed lips. My heart is settling, breaking at the distance from love, but I soothe it by the reminder that in six hours we'll be together again.

I rover stops at the junior high and I peal myself off the backseat to get out and face my doom of Alice and school-'cause who likes school?

We waved to Esme after we close the doors and I make my way ahead of Alice inside the building, trying to escape her. I don't make it far before she pulls on my arm. _More like yanks._

"Hey, wait for me," she tugs and links her arm with mine. I glance over at her, her blues are bright with excitement and her hair has been re-dyed over the break. She's wearing her sparkly gray flats and her pink leopard pants along with my black bleeding heart tee that she stole from me last week. She has a purple eighties bow in her hair, too. "Wanna tell me what that was all about, Bella?"

She doesn't sound mad, but she couldn't be because I told her from day one what was happening between Edward and I, she supported us as well. Mostly threatening to take Edward's gonads away, but overall; support.

"Uhm," I blush and look away. "Nothing?" It comes out more like a question but I'm not sure what to say.

She giggles and bumps my shoulder with hers playfully. "Oh, come on, Bella! I'm not completely oblivious. Since Christmas, you and him have been getting closer. You never did tell me what happened when he came home New Years, ya know?"

"He was drunk and I helped him into bed," I start, Alice interrupts me with a burst of laughter as we reach my locker.

"Oh, I'm sure you did!" Her fits of giggles do not humor me.

"Ha-ha," I deadpan. "No, Alice, that's not what happened. I mean, we kissed and stuff, but that's all."

"Woah, whaaaaaat?" she screeches, her eyes are big and blue and her mouth is popped open.

I close her jaw slowly with my finger and grab our Algebra books, placing my candy and flowers on the top bin as well. Since the beginning of the year Alice has been using my locker for most of her classes since its closer to her other ones and I do the same with hers.

"Shush, Alice, damn," I scold and slam my locker.

Alice rushes up to me as I walk away from her toward our class. "What happened?" she whispers as we walk.

I shrug and hold my books at my chest, blushing. "He asked me to lay with him. The look on his face, Alice, I just couldn't _not _do it, it was like all his worries and problems had slipped away and the real Edward had come out. And that's how he's been since, real and unproblematic."

She sighs and then gags, laughing. I laugh with her as we sit down together. Garret joins up a couple of minutes later and the look on _his _face when he sees me breaks my heart. His green eyes light up like I'm the fire in his heart and his grin reaches so high, his eyes crinkle.

"Hey Bella! Hey Alice!" he smiles so high and sits beside me. I bite my lip and hide behind my hair and scrawl a note to Alice as class starts.

_**B: What am I supposed to do about Garrett, help?!**_

_**A: Dunno, maybe talk to him, explain you don't want to lead him on or hurt him?**_

_**B: I'm afraid I'll hurt him anyways, just watch his face when he looks at me, Al, it's like **_I'm _**his **_Edward_**, if you know what I mean.**_

_**A: Haha, yeah I know what you mean, like me and Jazz. Just talk to him, Bells.**_

Thankfully, Alice and I pass notes throughout class without getting caught by Mrs. Gowdy and having to read them aloud to the class, like Mercedes and Britney had to do. _Man, that's embarrassing._

I chicken out during lunch and tell myself I'll talk to Jessica in Biology. It's so weird, seeing Jessica walking around with a big belly. She always let's me touch it and listen to the baby move around. It's a beautiful thing her and Mike created and I can't wait to see that baby. I shiver when I remember the outing to Mike way back when Jess and I had decided to tell him.

"_No, Bella, he has to know, we're telling him today," Jess says, grabbing my arm and pulling me across the mall parking lot. We're meeting Mike in the food court for lunch, or so he thinks. Jess made me lie to him that I'm getting them back together because apparently I think they need to be together._

"_Jess!" I whine. It's disturbing how _I'm _the one who is afraid of telling Mike about _Jessica's _pregnancy. Jess points that out, irritated. "I'm sorry, I'm just afraid of him hurting you or not wanting either one of you, Jess."_

_She halts pulling me and turns to tug me into a tight embrace. "Oh, Bella," she cries into my hair. I rub her back soothingly. "You're such a great friend, I am so glad I confided in you and you pointed out that everyone needs love," she paused and rubbed her flat stomach, smiling to herself. "Even unborn babies. Thank you."_

_Once we reach the food court, I spot Mike sitting near a food stand with three plates of hotdogs on them. He's skittish and looking around frantically when he spots us from across the room, his eyes lock with Jess's and I see him physically sigh. We reach Mike and I blush when they hug tightly, kissing each other._

_I clear my throat awkwardly after a few moments. They blush and we sit together, Mike and Jess beside one another and me opposite of them. "Jess?"_

_She turns to me, after staring at Mike longingly. "Oh, right," her cheeks redden and I watch her swallow deeply. "Mike," she says. "I have something to tell you, it's kinda why I've been distant and why I broke things off some time ago. First off, I am so very sorry for that and secondly, I couldn't love you anymore at this moment than I did then. And thirdly, I'm pregnant."_

_Jess's hands are clasped around Mikes on the table, I watch her grip them carefully, enunciating her proclamation. This time, Mike swallows roughly._

"_Aaaare yyou ssure?" he stutters and clears his throat, removing one hand from Jess's. "Are you sure, Jess? I mean, have you taken tests and all that?"_

_She nods and reaches into her purse, removing the pregnancy tests and ultrasound photo from yesterday. "I am positive Mike, the nurse said it's a boy, too," she smiles handing the items over Mike's shaky hands. He takes them, barely glancing at the test as his eyes lock with the ultrasound. His fingers brush over the baby and I watch tear well up in his eyes._

"_It's going to sound wrong of me to ask, and I don't mean to offend you, Jess, but…" he looks up, carefully judging her reaction. "Is it mine?"_

_Jess doesn't even seem taken back with his accusation. "I am very much positive it is yours, Mike." The tears fall from Mike's eyes the same moment I see Jessica's crying, too. All these emotions are making my own eyes tear up; I discretely wipe the unshed tears away. My moment reminds Mike and Jess that I'm here and they laugh, looking at me._

"_Bella has been with me since I found out. She came with me to the doctor yesterday to hhhave and abbbortion," she sighs and looks down, ashamed. Her soft blues look to me in sadness before igniting. "But I didn't, of course. And then last night, she stood beside me as I told my parents."_

_Mike gasps and looks to Jess. "Mr. Stanley knows?" When Jess nods and Mike mumbles, "Shit, shit, shit." Jess's hands soothe Mike as I interrupt._

"_It'll be okay, Mike, he didn't seem too upset-kinda, maybe, I don't know-when he found out the baby could be a boy."_

_When Mike calms down and Jessica starts soothing him again, I turn away with my hotdog. _Hey, free food. _Out of my peripheral I see them making up and I feel like I'm intruding on something personal. Their love is so beautiful it created another being, I wish Edward and I could be like that some day._

The memory fading away, I sit next to Jessica when I enter the classroom. Since she's pregnant-and only fourteen-she gets special attention from the staff and she gets to go to class early and leave early without being trampled. _Lucky bitch._

I bump her slightly with my shoulder and I sit on the stool beside her. "Hey, Jess, how ya feelin'?"

She moans, obviously sleeping, and raises her head. Jess smiles sleepily at me and rubs her no-make up eyes. "Like shit, Bella, that's how I'm feeling." She groans again and hangs her head, one hand holding it up and the other caressing her belly lovingly.

From my peripheral I see her smile down at her stomach and it makes my heart fly. Young love is so complicated, especially when sex is involved, but when it creates another human, no one can resist. Babies make people stupid, I'm even giddy at being an aunt to Jess and Mike's spawn.

I reach over rub her shoulder a little. "Only a couple more months though and he'll be here, though." I catch her smile again as she thinks it over, nodding with me. "Tough it out, sweetie, it will all be worth it." I grimace, "Except dirty diapers, crying and screaming…"

Jess groans again as the bell rings.

It's a lab day so we're free to work with our partners during the class hour. Jessica and I start off normal, working on the latest project-stem cells, but eventually I'm giddy talking about Edward and groaning about Garrett, who only sits a few rows back now.

"What am I supposed to do about him, Jess? Garrett practically acts like I'm the sun to his freakin' world!" I growl into my palms and hide my face.

She stifles a giggle when I glare at her. "Bella, just talk to him, he'll understand that you and Edward are serious and things changed over the break."

"That's what Alice said, I'm just nervous he won't want to be my friend anymore."

"Oh, Bella," she rolls her eyes. "So dramatic, I swear. Garrett was your friend before you guys started flirting and sexting-"

I throw my hand in her face; palm up to stop her mid-sentence. "Oh, hell no! We never 'sexted'!" I whisper-yell at her, my cheeks inflaming.

Jess is full-on laughing at my cheeks and embarrassment. "I was only joking, Bells, but by your reaction I'd say something like that went on," she waggles her eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Ew, gross, Jess! Some people are waiting for that, like years," I joke and immediately regret it from the grimace on Jessica's face. She looks down at her stomach sadly, rubbing it gently. "Shit, Jess, I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean it like that. I totally support you in everything you do, you know that."

She smiles sadly at me briefly, "It's okay, Bella, I know you didn't mean it like that, but I wish I'd waited." She shakes her head and swallows slowly, only to shake her head again and laugh. Her eyes tell secrets that she's never spoken and some that I've heard in the past six months. "Save it, Bella, save it as long as you can, because no matter what happens, you'll remember ever detail of that moment for the rest of your life; I guarantee it."

I bite my lip and nod.

-YGAPOM-

Jessica and I thoroughly make up the rest of biology, laughing together at our stupid drawings for the project before we leave.

I catch Garrett on the way out of the room, touching his forearm briefly before clasping my books to my chest, blushing at his gaze. "Can we talk, Garrett?"

He looks nervous and I feel bad, but he nods and shows me the way out of the room. We walk lazily around the buzzing students who are excited for the end of the day. "What's up, Bells?"

I take a deep breath, glancing over at him nervously. "Gar, I…" My teeth gnaw at my bottom lip profusely, trying to get the words out.

"Bella? What is it? Do you not want to be friends anymore, or..?" His green eyes are sad as he looks away from me.

"What? No!" I rush to soothe him; he relaxes by his shoulders slumping down.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm with Edward. We got together over break, I'm sorry." I look up at him slowly, his greens are still sad, if not sadder than before.

"Edward, huh?" He laughs a short laugh, shrugging his pre-pubescent shoulders. I nod and look away again. "I thought he messed up and broke your heart isn't that what you told me?"

"Yes, but he's different now, things have changed, Garrett. I'm sorry. I'm telling you now to not hurt you, to not lead you on, and to hopefully remain friends."

He thinks quietly for a moment as we pause in the hallway as it slowly empties from the students. "I'm sorry, too, Bella. I don't know if we can still be friends or not, how I feel about you…" he trails off, shaking his head, kicking his shoes on the marble floor. He looks at me intensely for a moment before speaking. "I hope he doesn't break your heart again, Bella. I hope you get everything you deserve." His sad eyes and sad rueful grin is the last thing I see before he turns and walks the opposite way we came.

A silent tear streams down my cheek as I watch his form slowly get blurrier and smaller.

-YGAPOM-

I'm crying quietly with my head against my locker, because that's as far as I made it, when Alice comes looking for me.

"I guess he didn't take it well?" Her voice is quiet and friendly, willing to let me cry on her shoulder. She wraps her small arm across my shoulders and pulls me to her, making our eyes meet. I try to push her away, but Alice is resistant and pushy to get her way.

I begrudged let her wipe my mascara and eyeliner from beneath my eyes with the pads of her thumbs. We have a few moments before we're getting picked up so Alice takes me to the girls' room to clean me up. I tell her everything and she says Garrett will get over it eventually.

Once I'm presentable, we leave and enter Esme's rover. We greet her as we normally would and go on to pick up my boyfriend.

Edward is anxious and all smiles when we pull up to the high school. He eagerly jumps in the rover and kisses me on my lips before buckling up and greeting his mother and sister.

"How was your day, sweetie?" Esme questions but Edward blows her off, mumbling 'fine' as she pulls away from the curb to take us home.

His eyes and hands find mine and he smiles, crooked and goofy. "How was _your _day, sweetie?"

I giggle, squeezing his hand in mine. "It was boring without you."

Alice gags jokingly-I think-from the front seat without turning around at us. "Get a room," she says. Edward and I laugh, but Esme doesn't find it funny, at all.

"Alice!" she scolds. "No one and I mean _no one_ needs 'a room'." She huffs, blowing her bangs from her eyes, glancing at Alice with a glare. "We are having a talk when we get home, young lady."

Alice groans, "Aw, mom!"

"Nope, no questions about it, Alice," her voice is stern, but Alice won't have it.

"But, mom!"

"No _if, an_'s_, _or _but_'s about it, Mary Alice!"

Alice gulps at her full name, side glancing to me in the backseat with a fearful eye. I take a key and lock my lips, throwing it away and nod at her. I promised her that I would never tell our secrets to anyone, she knows that and promised the same as well.

The drive is quiet the rest of the way home, but every now and then I feel Edward's fingers squeeze mine gently or brush his thumb across them soothingly.

It makes my heart smile and race a million miles an hour.

_This boy will be the death of me._

* * *

**AN: I hope you have forgiven me by now. *crosses fingers* RL is kicking my butt, but I'll try and write to post more. What do you think is going to happen next? Will Bella and Garrett become friends again? What will Esme do to Alice? And... what will Edward do with Bella?**

**Please R&R with your thoughts!**


	13. Stay

**AN: Here's the latest installment of YGAPOM, another chapter is soon in the works. Thanks to all my readers. Please review, otherwise I won't know if I'm doing good or not. Also, this chapter contains a few illegal actions for the age in which Bella and Alice are. Things happen. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Unbeta'd, mistakes by me.**

* * *

_All along it was a fever A cold sweat hot-headed believer._

_I threw my hands in the air and said, "Show me something," _

_He said, "If you dare come a little closer."_  
_Round and around and around and around we go _

_Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it. _

_Something in the way you move _

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you. _

_It takes me all the way. I want you to stay_

_It's not much of a life you're living _

_It's not just something you take – it's given_  
_Round and around and around and around we go_

_ Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it. _

_Something in the way you move_

_ Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_ It takes me all the way. I want you to stay._

_Ooh the reason I hold on _

_Ooh cause I need this hole gone _

_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving _

_Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

_Not really sure how to feel about it. _

_Something in the way you move _

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you. _

_It takes me all the way._

_ I want you to stay, stay._

_ I want you to stay, oh._

_"Stay" by Rihanna_

* * *

_The drive is quiet the rest of the way home, but every now and then I feel Edward's fingers squeeze mine gently or brush his thumb across them soothingly._

_It makes my heart smile and race a million miles an hour._

_This boy will be the death of me._

-YGAPOM-

Alice is still complaining and begging Esme to leave her alone when we arrive back at the house. I'm in between giggling at Alice's childish behavior and swooning at Edward's charming smile. Alice storms up the stairs as fast as she can to avoid Esme and clean her room of secrets before they speak.

I walk with Edward to the kitchen for a snack.

"Water?" he asks as I sit at the bar and he reaches the fridge.

"Please."

He removes two bottles of water from the fridge, setting one in front of me, along with a bowl of fresh strawberries and vanilla yogurt.

"Mmm," I say looking at the food. I reach for a berry but Edward beats me to it, dipping it in the yogurt before sticking it in front of my lips. Slowly, I bite into the cold strawberry watching Edward's eyes go big and his jaw drop. I'm nearly choking in giggles from his expression.

We eat a couple more before coming to the conclusion of dinner in a couple of hours. Edward tells me he's going to his room to study and that I'm "more than welcome to join him." By the way he says this, I'm not completely sure what he means by 'study'.

I sit outside Alice's room while she and Esme talk.

"MOM!" she complains. "I've done nothing wrong, it was a joke!"

"Do not yell at me, Mary Alice," Esme's voice is scary smooth when she's mad. I hear Alice mumble 'sorry' and curl onto her bed. I can picture her in the corner of her bed, knees up and chin on them sadly. I've that position too many times.

"I know it was a joke, but I want to know why you said it. Why you think it's appropriate for _them _to get 'a room'. I'm just curious what _you_ know about 'getting a room'."

I gulped from the hallway, sipping on my water. I'm sure Alice does the same.

"Nothing, Mom, I know nothing." _That's nearly a lie._

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mom." _Lie._

"Alice…tell me the truth, please. You _can _talk to me." With my eyes closed I imagine Esme comforting Alice as she cowers closer to the wall, away from her. "Please, honey, I only want what's best for you."

"I know, Mom, it's just hard, ok? I mean, you're my _mom_, not a friend or something. Bella is who I talk to about this kind of stuff," she stops for a moment. "Don't you go badgering her for information either!"

I giggle too loudly, snorting water up my nose and out my mouth. As I'm nearly drowning on the hallway carpet, Alice's bedroom door opens. Through watery eyes I see Esme standing there with her hands on her hips, a small smirk on her lips.

"Would you care to join us, Bella?" She says it like a question, but we all know it's not.

I stand and join them behind closed doors.

Alice pulls me onto her bed-in the corner, like I knew she would be-and holds my hand, smiling nervously at me. I give her my I-told-you-I-promised stare and she relaxes.

"As I was saying, Alice, you know I love you and you know I want what's best for you and you, too, Bella." I smile at her, squeezing Alice's hand trying to encourage her to at least divulge _something _in her mother.

Alice knows that if my mother were still alive, she would be my secret-keeper and best friend for everything.

Catching her sigh from the corner of my eye, she tells Esme to sit down. As Esme does, I see a worried look on her face. "Don't look so worried, Esme." I smile at her blush.

Without needing to acknowledge Alice to begin, she does. She tells Esme everything that's happened in the past few months with Jasper. She tells her that they almost had sex for the first time.

"I admit, we were kind of drunk," she says, holding her hands up for Esme to not interrupt. "But I'm glad we didn't and to this day, we haven't." Alice smiles proudly.

When she nears the end, she gives the right away to her mother, squeezing my hand with confidence. I know what she's thinking, that Esme will be happy she's confided in her and that all will be well now. _I'm very doubtful._

Esme stands, smoothing out her skirt and clearing her throat. "Girls, firstly I'd like to say thank you. For telling me the truth and confiding in me about your lives," she smiles at us. "I'm also proud that you respect yourselves enough to say no or to know when the time is right." She pauses and I see her face change from proud to disappoint in .2 seconds. "On the other hand, I am so very sorry to ground both of you for the next month. Your actions have proven why you will not be leaving this house for the time being."

And she walked out like walking off the stage after a monologue.

-YGAPOM-

Alice and I are left astounded by Esme's reaction and departure. We sit on her bed until dinner is called to and even then we don't go. We're disappointed and sad and somewhat angry. But what are we exactly angry at or whom? The only people we can be angry at would be ourselves, for trusting Esme enough to be our friend instead of our mother for five minutes.

Instead of acting out in tantrums like we should, we continue like nothing happened. Except for skipping dinner. We even lie to Edward when he comes into the check on us, saying we're not hungry.

We play CD after CD, lowly and barely unheard of through the walls of her bedroom. We're being the girls' Esme wants, even if it's ironically. We sit together, doing each other nails and stripping Alice's color from her hair. _If Esme wants pretty princesses, its pretty princesses she'll get._

Once Alice's hair is back to her natural looking blonde and my hair is curled naturally, we dress in what we know Esme likes. A couple of weeks back Esme mentioned that Carlisle had an important special meeting that the entire family needed to go to, thankfully that fell on tonight. Alice dug through her messy closest and pulled out two outfits.

As I tried to tame my bangs and curl my hair some more, Alice got dressed in a floral crème colored strapless dress that fell just below her knees with a light floral flower accentuating above her left breast. The dress fit her perfectly, as did the crème colored heels that had small bows on the toes. Rummaging through her closet she pulled a light beige clutch out and some soft pink lipstick. _We are definitely going high-nines tonight._

We traded places once she was dressed, her straightening her bob and placing shiny diamonds on her pretty ears and me dressing in a black puff skirt and crème long-sleeve shirt with neck cuffs. I opted heels for polka-dotted flats, along with some gold bangles and gold heart earrings. I pulled a black clutch out along with a felt jacket.

With one last look in the mirror, Alice and I modeling together, snapping a few photos we left her room and gracefully slid down the stairs to meet Esme and Carlisle at the door just as they were leaving.

"Girls, don't you look lovely!" Esme exclaimed, covering her mouth with her manicured fingernails.

"More like _ladies_, dear," he approved.

Alice and I were giddy with excitement, mostly laughing ironically on the inside.

"We'd like to attend the meeting with you guys tonight." Alice's smile was blinding as she twirled for her father. Esme was the only one who didn't seem to happy anymore.

"Sorry, girls' I told you that you're grounded."

"For what, Esme?" Carlisle asked, apparently unaware. Carlisle turned to his wife, the pretty girls all but forgotten. "What happened?"

Esme patted Carlisle suit lovingly, "I was going to tell you later, dear, but since we're all here now, I suppose we must. The girls' and I talked earlier and they've done things-things I've decided to keep between myself and them-that I do not approve of and neither would you, and so they are grounded for a month. Even attending family events, sorry girls."

Carlisle nodded then, turning back to us. My shoulders fell, disappointed that we couldn't even get back at Esme and that we wasted two hours getting around. "I agree with your mother, ladies, and it sounds reasonable. I'm sorry you went through the trouble of dressing up tonight."

"Whatever," Alice mouths off and crosses her arms annoyed. I stay calm and unemotional.

"We'll be back around midnight, if not later. You two be good."

-YGAPOM-

Still in the foyer, Alice's shoes are tapping the floor now as she paces back and forth in front of me as I sit on the front stairs.

"This is so lame, Bella!"

"I know, Alice," I mumble into my hands.

I'm picking at my nail polish when I realize I don't hear the clicks of heels anymore. I pad over to Alice who sits at the bar in the kitchen. "Whatcha doin'?" I glance over her shoulder and see her fingers tapping away at the buttons on her phone.

"Jasper," is all she says. She smiles up at me, more smirking and nods to the stairs. I take off then, dashing up the two flights to Edward's room and barging in.

He sprawled out on his bed, still in his clothes from school, snoring. He snaps right up at the sounds of my entrance, mumbling out 'who's there' and 'huh what'. I giggle at him and cross his floor to his bed as he collects himself.

"Sorry to wake you from your very pleasant-looking dream, but Alice and I are leaving with Jasper in a few minutes and I want you to come with us." I let my fingers trail lightly through his disheveled hair as his eyes close and he wraps himself around my middle, humming.

Then he jerks back, something dawning on him. "You can't go, Bella, mom told me that you and Alice can't go anywhere for a while."

I shrug, "So? She can piss off. We got all dolled up to go to Carlisle's dumb meeting and she turned us away. So, instead we're going to a party at Jasper's cousins."

"Bella…"

I pulled back. "I'm going, Edward, with or without you."

-YGAPOM-

Nearly twenty minutes later Jasper arrives at our door and we pile into his mom's minivan. I swallow regret when I notice Garrett in the front seat as he hops out to switch with Alice, joining me in the backseat.

I'm looking out the window when we pull away, watching Edward's reflection from his window. I gave him an option and he chose to stay, that's not my fault. I'm sick of being told what to do and when to do it, so I'm letting loose tonight.

Alice is all over Jasper on the ride over to his cousin's while Garrett and I inch away from each other every turn and mile. When we finally reach the house, cars are everywhere and music is blaring. Jasper pulls Alice along, who pulls me along, who tries to resist the urge to pull Garrett along inside the house. People are everywhere inside, it's hot and loud. So loud, even my own thoughts are clouded with the beat of the bass.

We end up in the kitchen, a guy passing around red solo cups filled of what I assume to be alcohol. The smell of it is terrible and when I'm told to swig it back, the taste is even worse, but I take it because life is hard. Because relationships are tough. And because I'm young.

Sometime later we end up in another room, where there are fewer people. Alice and Jasper disappear an hour ago, I think into a room on the top-level where no one is allowed. I've had a drink in my hand since we arrived-I think that was a few hours ago. I don't know who any of these people are, all I know is that I'm pretty sure I'm drunk.

I'm pretty sure Alice might be having sex.

And I'm pretty sure I like Garrett's warmth.

He's been with me since I started drinking. He's been handing me shots of hard liquor and cups of beer. He's been dancing with me to the beat and laughing with me.

I think we're friends again. I hope so.

"Ya know, Gar, I've missed you!" I say, slurring over the music.

He laughs a haughty laugh, his head falling back and drinking a shot from a counter somewhere. "Missed me? You missed me?" I nod at him. "It's been barely seven hours!"

-YGAPOM-

My eyes are closed and I hear a soft murmur. I'm warm all over. Actually, I'm hot, like _really _hot. And heavy, too. I think I'm stuck somewhere or someone is on top of me. I try to open my eyes but they're really heavy like my body.

_God, I'm drunk._

"Ugh," I groan, my hand falling to my forehead. A beat is pounding in the background, making my head hurt worse. "Make it stop."

"Shh, Bella, it'll be ok, I promise," a soft voice says.

_Huh? Who is that?_

I groan again, trying to remove the heaviness from my chest. "Stop, it hurts, please."

"Bella, stop fighting it. It'll be alright. I'll go slow, it won't hurt for long." The voice is soft and familiar. It's young and…

"Garrett?"

* * *

**AN: DUN DUN DUN... please review with your thoughts! 3 Currently working on what will happen after this! ;)**


	14. Barely Breathing

**AN: Another chapter in one night?! YES! Sorry for the cliffy last chapter, but hopefully you didn't get to agitated with me. Haha. Also, this chapter contains more unpleasant events.**

**Unbeta'd, mistake by me.**

* * *

_I know what you're doing_  
_I see it all too clear_  
_I only taste the saline_  
_When I kiss away your tears_

_You really had me going_  
_Wishing on a star_  
_The black holes that surround you_  
_Are heavier by far_

_I believed in your confusion_  
_So completely torn_  
_Must have been that yesterday_  
_Was the day that I was born_

_There's not much to examine_  
_There's nothing left to hide_  
_You really can't be serious_  
_If you have to ask me why_  
_I say goodbye_

_'Cause I am barely breathing_  
_And I can't find the air_  
_Don't know who I'm kidding_  
_Imagining you care_

_And I could stand here waiting_  
_A fool for another day_  
_I don't suppose it's worth the price_  
_It's worth the price, the price_  
_That I would pay, yeah yeah, yeah_

_Everyone keeps asking_  
_What's it all about?_  
_I used to be so certain_  
_Now I can't figure out_

_What is this attraction?_  
_I only feel the pain_  
_There's nothing left to reason_  
_And only you to blame_  
_Will it ever change?_

_'Cause I am barely breathing_  
_And I can't find the air_  
_Don't know who I'm kidding_  
_Imagining you care_

_And I could stand here waiting_  
_A fool for another day_  
_I don't suppose it's worth the price_  
_It's worth the price, the price_  
_That I would pay, yeah yeah, yeah_  
_But I'm thinking it over anyway_  
_I'm thinking it over anyway_

_I've come to find_  
_I may never know_  
_Your changing mind_  
_Is it friend or foe?_

_I rise above or sink below_  
_With every time_  
_You come and go_  
_Please don't come and go_

_'Cause I am barely breathing_  
_And I can't find the air_  
_Don't know who I'm kidding_  
_Imagining you care_

_And I could stand here waiting_  
_A fool for another day_  
_But I don't suppose it's worth the price_  
_It's worth the price, the price_  
_That I would pay, yeah yeah, yeah_  
_But I'm thinking it over anyway_  
_I'm thinking it over anyway_

_Well, I know what you're doing_  
_I see it all too clear._

_"Barely Breathing" by Duncan Sheik_

* * *

"_Bella, stop fighting it. It'll be alright. I'll go slow, it won't hurt for long." The voice is soft and familiar. It's young and…_

"_Garrett?"_

-YGAPOM-

I'm struggling beneath him; he's heavy on top of me. I can't believe this kid can weigh so much to make me unmovable. As I'm wiggle around I begin to notice things around me, more importantly what's going on. Over the past hour we've sat in this room, on a bed the size of Esme and Carlisle's and somehow my long-sleeve shirt has gone missing. I'm sitting in my bra and my skirt up to my hips.

I'm scared and drunk and nearly naked beneath another drunken teenager. But more importantly, I'm scared.

"Garrett, please get off of me, this isn't funny." I pled and push his chest.

He's resistant against my pleas and fury of pushing. His hands are beneath my skirt, reaching for my panties and his mouth is hot on my neck. "God, Bella, you smell so good. I bet you feel amazing, too. I can't wait to be inside of you."

_Inside of me?_

"Garret, no! Please! STOP!"

I'm trying to shove him off of me, but my body is tired and so is my drunken mind. I know what's going to happen if I don't get him off of me. _I'm scared._

Even with the bass from downstairs, I hear a zip and a rip. I'm now panty-less. _I'm terrified._

"Please, Gar, PLEASE STOP! NO!"

I don't stop pushing, but neither does he.

I feel it, hot and hard. I'm struggling against his chest. It hurts, it burns. Tears stream down my face and I'm screaming for him to stop.

In a flash, somehow someway, Garrett is removed from on top of me. I wipe my eyes frantically, searching the room for my savior-already know who it could be.

"Edward."

His green eyes shine so bright in the dark room only I can tell they're burning with anger and desire at the same time. He leaves my eyes to retract his fist back and swing at Garrett's jaw.

Edward's loud fists against Garret's slack jaw make a lot of noise, making me cringe after each impact. As I watch this quick interaction, my eyes search for my clothes. Once I find them and place them back where they belong, Alice and Jasper come rushing in.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Alice is livid and Jasper's eyes are frantic as they assess the scene. I see Alice take in that Edward is beating the ever-living-shit out of Garrett across the room while I'm still missing important articles of clothing.

"Bella? What happened?" She rushes to me, tears already forming in her eyes. "Edward, what the fuck?" That gets Edward to stop pounding his knuckles in Garrett's gut.

"Garrett raped Bella."

-YGAPOM-

Sirens are in the distance as the house clear out quickly. I stay put in the top bedroom with Alice beside me, crying and Edward across the room making sure an unconscious Garrett doesn't try to leave. I try to roll my eyes but they're stiff from no blinking, dry from no tears.

I'm petting Alice's hair as an officer comes into the room with a couple more behind him. They ask what happened and separate each of us.

A woman officer with a tag of S. Marion asks for my statement.

"I came here with Alice and Jasper, along with Garrett, who I had gotten into a fight with earlier today at school. We came here to get away, to have fun for one night." I'm still unemotional and I don't know why. "I'm pretty sure I got trashed, I don't even remember coming all the way upstairs. At some point I remember Alice and Jasper coming up here, but that's it. I spent the entire time downstairs dancing with Garrett and drinking whatever he handed me."

That catches Officer Marion's attention. "Do you think he could have put something in your drink?"

"What do you mean?"

"A drug, a date-rape drug that make you unconscious enough to embrace you in a way that is unwanted."

I shrug. I never thought Garrett would ever do something like he did. "He didn't even really…I mean he didn't…"

"Isabella?"

I'm embarrassed as I whisper, "He didn't even make it all the way in, just a centimeter."

She smiles sadly, "That is still considered rape, dear."

Esme and Carlisle arrive soon after along with Jasper's parents and his cousin's, too. Garrett's parents are half way across the world trying to make it back in time.

Esme is crying and Carlisle is talking with Edward about something serious. Edward's eyes are only on me and have been since the cops arrived. I want to talk to him, tell him I love him, tell him thank you, and tell him I'm sorry.

A couple of officers cuff Garrett, who awoke from unconsciousness when they arrived as well, and take him outside. Other officers are still talking with our parents. It's nearly five in the morning and I want to do is go home.

Forty-five minutes later when a cruiser drives off with Garrett in the backseat, we finally leave for home, too.

Alice is hugging me hard the entire ride, with Edward on my other side barely touching me. When we arrive back at the house Alice offers me to either sleep in her bed or mine together. I don't want to be mean, but I tell her I want to be alone and she cries an 'I'm sorry' over and over again as she retreats to her room.

She thinks it's her fault and it's not. It's my own; I shouldn't have drunk a single drop.

Esme tries to coddle me but I assure her I'm fine and go to my room.

I toss my things in the corner and lock my door behind me before letting myself fall to the floor in sobbing tears. Curling my body into the fetal position, I lie on the carpet in front of my door for what seems to be hours.

Footsteps come and go from beneath the door, mostly Alice and a couple Esme. Asking if I'm alright and if I need anything, I don't answer. I sob loudly, I sob quietly.

I sob and sob and sob.

-YGAPOM-

When the sun is shining through my eyelids, I know it's after noon and I'm missing school. For multiple reasons I don't care, for even more reasons I'm curious how I got in my bed. At least it's softer than the carpet I fell to last night.

I swear this family is psychic or some shit because not two minutes after I pee, there's a knock at my door.

"Bella, are you awake yet?" It's Alice. Her voice is harsh and scratched. I can tell she's been crying just as much if not more than me.

I go to my door and unlock it, opening it to a sad and lonely Alice Cullen. Her eyes are puffy like her red cheeks and ruffled hair. Beneath her redden eyes are dark circles for not sleeping all night. For some reason, with my door locked, I slept like an infant.

Alice jumps into my arms, releasing more unshed tears. This time though, I cry with her.

-YGAPOM-

Alice and I dry our tears after we start hiccupping and laughing. Then we start talking about how we're missing school, laughing at how pissed Mrs. Gowdy had to be this morning.

We don't talk about last night.

We don't cry anymore.

And most importantly, Garrett is never in our conversations anymore.

Esme enters my room with a surprised smile at our laughter, feeling sad for having to ruin it with the mention of an officer downstairs. It's Officer Marion from last night with a rape kit. Alice and Esme leave me alone with the Officer for a few moments for the test and a couple extra questions.

When she leaves, I'm thankful and hoping this entire event will be over with. Nothing really happened; I want it all to end.

Before Alice can cling to my side, I knock at Edward's door before realizing he's at school. Saddened that actually went to school; I walk back across the hallway to my room when I hear the knob of his door turn.

"Bella?" His voice is quiet and scared. When I turn back around I see his emeralds are red and puffy.

I run to him and crash through his door.

Like Alice, I cling to Edward as if my life depends on it and right now, it does.

His tears soak in my hair as he hugs me close, so close that I'm barely breathing. But I like it and I squeeze him back just as tight. We're in this embrace for many moments.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he whispers in my hair through his tears. "I should've been there sooner. I should've gone with you. I shouldn't have let you go. God, I am so sorry."

"Edward, you can't blame yourself for anything that happened or didn't happen. You saved me anyways, thank you." I kiss his cheeks and wipe his eyes free of tears. He nods. "I love you."

His greens are hard and melt-worthy. "I love you, too."

-YGAPOM-

I fall into a sweet slumber in Edward's arms on his bed. He's the big spoon and I'm his small spoon. Without him I don't know where I would be right now. I am so grateful for him, so completely and utterly grateful and thankful.

He is my savior.

He is my soul mate.

He is my love.

I'm awoken by sniffles and murmurs of apologies.

"Damn it, Edward, I don't you to stop apologizing," I groan as I wake and turn to face him.

He wipes his eyes roughly and he apologizes again, ruefully. "I just can't believe he…"

"He didn't get far…" I say. "I mean, I'm still… you know….a virgin."

He shakes his head, "I never cared if you were or not anyways Bella. All I care about is that he hurt you and I wasn't there fast enough to prevent it. Or smart enough to stop you from going."

"Why does it matter anymore, Edward? It's over, done with. He's going, alright? We'll never have to see him again, deal with him or talk about him. It was a drunken mistake and for the record-I'm a sober for life now."

He laughs and kisses me.

_God, I've missed your lips._

"I've missed yours, too." He says in laughter against my lips. I blush in embarrassment from speaking my mind again without noticing.

After a few more sweet kisses, we cuddle and come to terms with never speaking of last night ever again.

-YGAPOM-

A month goes by and soon it's spring.

It's also time for the court hearing I was assigned to attend from the rape incident. I haven't seen Garrett since that night, I'm nervous to see him now, too.

Since he's underage, they're not charging him as an adult but they're keeping him in the juvenile center until further notice.

When Officer Marion informed me of the court hearing and told me to get an attorney, that's when I realized things just got real serious.

Esme and Carlisle got the best one in town for me and on the date of the hearing we all got together to go over everything I was to do and say or not do or say. Mr. Truman, my attorney was a very nice man with gray tips to his black hair and glasses that frames his soft brown eyes. He reminded me of my father.

_Oh, daddy. How I wish you and mom were here._

"So Isabella," Mr. Truman said as we sat together at the coffee shop down the street from the court house.

"Just Bella, Mr. Truman." I blush and sipped my Twining English Breakfast Tea.

"Bella, then." He smiled. "Call me Hal, Bella." I nodded and let him continue on with what he had planned to say. "When we get in there, you're going to be called to the stands to recall everything from that night. I know it's going to be tough doing so, but I'm going to need you to be strong and get through it, alright? Do you think you can do that for me?"

* * *

**AN: Will Bella be able to go through everything again? What will Garrett say? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. Again

**AN: Hope the suspense wasn't killing anyone. I think another chapter will be up tonight as well as this one. I can't just stop, even I get worried and antsy at what will happen. Haha!**

**Enjoy! READ AND REVIEW!**

**Unbeta'd, mistakes by me.**

* * *

_I've been searching for you  
I heard a cry within my soul  
I've never had a yearning quite like this before  
Know that you are walking right through my door_

_All of my life_  
_Where have you been_  
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_  
_And if that day comes_  
_I know we could win_  
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

_A sacred gift of heaven_  
_For better worse, wherever_  
_And I would never let somebody break you down_  
_Until you cried, never_

_All of my life_  
_Where have you been_  
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_  
_And if that day comes_  
_I know we could win_  
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

_At every time I've always known_  
_That you where there, upon your throne_  
_A lonely queen without her king_  
_I longed for you, my love forever_

_All of my life_  
_Where have you been_  
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_  
_And if that day comes_  
_I know we could win_  
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

_All of my life_  
_Where have you been_  
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_  
_And if that day comes_  
_I know we could win_  
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

_All of my life_  
_Where have you been_  
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_  
_And if that day comes_  
_I know we could win_  
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_  
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_  
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_  
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_  
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_  
_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

_"Again" by Lenny Kravitz_

* * *

_"Bella, then." He smiled. "Call me Hal, Bella." I nodded and let him continue on with what he had planned to say. "When we get in there, you're going to be called to the stands to recall everything from that night. I know it's going to be tough doing so, but I'm going to need you to be strong and get through it, alright? Do you think you can do that for me?"_

-YGAPOM-

"So Ms. Swan, if you will, please recall every detail of the night of the attack for myself, Judge Amery and the jury."

I swallowed deep in my throat, scanning the room of sorrowed eyes and glares. The one spot I willed my eyes to never reach one in front of me, where Garrett sat with cuffs on his hands and ankles. They didn't put him in an orange jump suit, but they went ahead with cuffs.

"Ms. Swan?" Garrett's attorney asked once more.

I nodded and swallowed again. "It started earlier that day during school when Garrett and I had gotten into a fight; I told him that I didn't want to lead him on further into a close relationship when over the winter break I had gotten a boyfriend-"

"And that is?" She interrupted me.

"Edward Cullen," I blushed. Her eyes followed mine as I locked on with Edward in the court room, beside Alice and their parents. The woman nodded and asked me to proceed. "So I told Garrett that I only wanted to be friends and he walked off. Then when I arrived back at home Mrs. Cullen gave Alice and I a lecture on what not to do and such. We decided we wanted to go out, even with her grounding us. We rode to Jasper Whitlock's cousin's home together. I didn't know Garrett was going to be in the van when we got in and even when we arrived at the party I ignored-or tried my best to-Garrett."

"At this party, Ms. Swan, there was alcohol?" She paced in front of the jury stands, watching me carefully.

"I'm getting to that," I sighed. "Yes, there was alcohol. As soon as we arrived we all got handed drinks from some guy. I danced and drank whatever Garrett handed me, thinking he'd forgiven me and wanted to be my friend again."

"So you assumed that because my client was associating with you that he was intending to become your friend again?" Her brown pestering eyes bothered me with their glares and accusations.

I nodded, "Yes, only because what else could I think?"

"I see," she paused as she thought her next question. "What happened next?"

"I'm not completely sure, I mean we were dancing for so long I don't remember going upstairs, let along going into a bedroom and… removing clothes," I gulped again, avoiding a certain pair of emerald eyes. From my peripheral I saw his bronze hair twitch as he shifted on the bench seat.

"Mmhm," the attorney nodded to herself. "So you're saying that you were not coherent at the time of intimacy?"

"Intimacy?" I questioned back. "There was no intimacy, I never agreed to anything that happened that night."

"That's where you're wrong, Ms. Swan," she smiled devilishly. "You agreed to drink whatever my client handed you." I gaped at her. "No further questions, Your Honor."

I nervously nibbled on my lip as Judge Amery called the room to order from the cries of worries. Then he suggested a recess for a couple of hours, enough to get a lunch and return. We'd been in that room for nearly two hours, just recalling what happened.

-YGAPOM-

Walking out into the rare sunshine spring weather I finally breathed a short sigh of relief. Edward's hand found mine quickly as we walked out. He held my against his chest, not asking me anything. Including Hal, we all walked down the strip to a burger joint, choosing the sunshine over the inside of the building to eat.

Conversation flowed around the table, none of which included the court room or the case. Carlisle and Esme held hands and watched me warily as I ate my cheese burger, thinking I was going to take off in the opposite direction or break into tears at any given moment. _These people are crazy, I swear._ I've cried the situation away so hard that it's only a memory, a hard memory but only that.

Alice on the other hand is a different story. She knows what happened, she was there and she heard my cries as I did hers. We talked about it intensely for time after it happened. Sometimes her bringing it up and others I did myself. Talking about it always helps, or so they say. Alice is very supportive during the whole journey and I thank her for that with a slight smile in her direction.

Edward is sweet and silent. He doesn't want to talk about it anymore. He knows how I feel, it's done and over with. We just want to move on. His hugs and sweet gestures let me know he loves me, cares for me and supports me as well.

-YGAPOM-

All too soon we're back in the court room and I'm called up to the stand once more, this time by Hal. We pick up where I left off in my story of the night.

"As you were saying before the recess, Bella," he smiled at me. "There was no intimacy that was wanted, but it occurred, right?"

"Yes, Hal."

"Right. What happened next?"

I blew a breath out face, blowing my bangs everywhere. "Well, at some point I came to consciousness and realized Garrett was on top of me, weighing me down. At first I didn't know it was him until he spoke, his voice is so regular in my brain I instantly knew it was him as he told me…" I gulped.

"What did he tell you, Bella?" Hal pushed as he warned her would during lunch.

Another deep breath. "He told me, _'Bella, stop fighting it. It'll be alright. I'll go slow, it won't hurt for long_' and even when I fought at him, pushing and clawing his chest, he wouldn't get off of me. I pleaded him to stop and get off of me but he then said, _'__I can't wait to be inside of you'_. At that moment I knew exactly what was going to happen."

"He blatantly told you, Bella, basically that he was going to rape you."

A hand when down on the table behind Hal and Garrett's attorney rose from her wooden chair. My eyes catching this made them land on Garrett's form. His arms were crossed around his chest, this time the cuffs were removed. His head was down and he looked like he was sleeping rather than listening to anything that was going on. His attorney's hand slamming on the table got his attention, shocking him into a straighter position and his head snapping forward.

Our eyes met. I sucked in a fast breath at his appearance. His eyes were bloodshot as if he hadn't slept in weeks; beneath them were purple marks of insomnia and worry. His mouthed moved but I didn't catch what he said. I looked down at his mouth and caught the end of a sentence, I'm not completely sure if he said "I'm sorry" or "I'm not sorry".

"Objection, he's making accusations against my client that has not even been overseen, Your Honor." The woman's voice brought my eyes back to her.

The gavel went down. "Sustained, no accusations please, Hal?"

"Forgive me, Your Honor." He nodded and looked back to me. "The defendant told you, Bella, that he was going to stick his penis inside of you, and you did not want that, correct?"

I cringed and nodded, "Yes." My cheeks reddened and I looked down.

"So, this young man, Your Honor," Hal looked from Garrett to the judge and back. "Raped this young girl. There is a rape kit and damage done, emotionally and physically, to her that has been proven. There was alcohol involved, yes, there were also tests done, blood work on Ms. Swan." He looked to me with sad eyes that held new news. "The blood work on this young girl came back as the not only she was heavily intoxicated, but that there was enough amount of GHB, also known as gamma-hydroxybutyric acid."

My gasp wasn't the only one heard in the court room at that moment.

* * *

**AN: DUN DUN DUNNNN! Sorry, review with your thoughts! Garrett is up next! :)**


	16. Only One

**AN: Like I said, another chapter tonight. I'm sorry they're kinda short, I just wanted to them to end at certain points. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Unbeta'd, mistakes by me.**

* * *

_Broken, this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces.  
And I've thrown my words all around,  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason._

_I feel so broken up (so broken up),_  
_And I give up (I give up),_  
_I just want to tell you so you know.._

_Here I go,_  
_Scream my lungs out and try to get to you,_  
_You are my only one._  
_I let go,_  
_There's just no one that gets me like you do_  
_You are my only,_  
_My only one._

_Made my mistakes, let you down_  
_And I can't, I can't hold on for too long._  
_Ran my whole life in the ground_  
_And I can't, I can't get up when your gone._

_And something's breaking up (breaking up),_  
_I feel like giving up (like giving up),_  
_I won't walk out until you know.._

_Here I go_  
_Scream my lungs out and try to get to you,_  
_You are my only one._  
_I let go_  
_There's just no one that gets me like you do_  
_You are my only,_  
_My only one._

_Here I go,_  
_So dishonestly._  
_Leave a note_  
_For you my only one._  
_And I know,_  
_You can see right through me._  
_So let me go_  
_And you will find someone._

_Here I go,_  
_Scream my lungs out and try to get to you,_  
_You are my only one._  
_I let go,_  
_There's just no one, no one like you_  
_You are my only,_  
_My only one._

_My only one_  
_My only one_  
_My only one_  
_You are my only,_  
_My only one._

_"Only One" by Yellowcard_

* * *

_Spring 2007_

_"The blood work on this young girl came back as the not only she was heavily intoxicated, but that there was enough amount of GHB, also known as gamma-hydroxybutyric acid."_

_My gasp wasn't the only one heard in the court room at that moment._

-YGAPOM-

My head felt light, I couldn't breathe. _Drugged? Had Garrett really drugged me?_

I'm extra thankful when they call me off the stand but also extra nervous when they call Garrett to them. As I sit back beside Hal's empty chair, Garrett removes himself from his seat to the stands. A bailiff comes to him with a bible in his hand.

"Raise your right hand," Garrett does so. "Repeat after me."

After reciting the same stuff I went through, Hal begins with his questioning. I nervously chew, or naw, at my lip and fidget with my fingers in my chair. A hand reaches over the bar to caress my shoulder, I don't need to look behind me to know it's Esme. I send her a soft smile before listening to Hal.

"Mr. Peterson, do you recognize this young woman over there?" He eyes stay with Garrett as he points in my general direction.

Garrett nods after briefly looking towards me. "Yes, that is Isabella Swan."

"And what type of relationship would you say you have with Ms. Swan?" Hal's walking across the room slowly, testing him.

"She was my friend."

"You said 'was', why is it pretense?"

Garrett sighs, "Because of this whole mess," he motions around the room, suggesting the court situation.

"What mess, Mr. Peterson? Are you saying that you and Ms. Swan are no longer friends because you tried to rape her? You drugged her drinks with GHB and tried to have your way with her so she could not live a proper life!"

"OBJECTION!" Garrett's attorney screams, nearly knocking her chair to the floor by rising so quickly. "He's badgering my client, Your Honor."

The gavel bangs loudly, shushing the court room at her outburst. "Sustained. Hal?"

"My apologies, Your Honor." Everyone in the room takes a deep breath as we watch Hal's brain twist and turn with questions for Garrett. I can nearly hear the wheels turning from my angle. "Mr. Peterson, do you know what GHB is?"

"It's the date rape drug, right?"

"It is indeed. Have you ever been around it before, seen its effects or taken it?"

"No."

"Have you ever bought it?"

There was a silence stiff in the air, awaiting his answer.

I begged him to say no inside my head, but my pleas were for myself. I didn't want to do this; I didn't want to lose a friend. I also didn't want to be raped.

"Yes." Garrett's voice was quiet but in the stillness of the room, it projected enough that his parents-still freshly tanned from their vacation-cried out as if on cue.

"Mr. Peterson, did you drug Ms. Swan the night of the incident?" Hal was persistent, which was exactly why Esme and Carlisle chose him.

His head shook hard and his brow curled into his forehead. "No, absolutely not," his eyes found mine. "I would never do that."

Hal stepped in to our line of sight, cutting him off from me. "Tell me how GHB, from your pockets, ended up inside of Bella's drinks, Mr. Peterson."

"Like Bella said, we were drinking so fast and dancing, I'm not completely sure what happened either," The lies kept pouring out from his mouth; anyone in the room could hear them. Hal wasn't having it either.

"Tell the truth, Garrett. You knew what you were doing; you slipped Bella the first pill as soon as she started warming up with alcohol in her system."

Garrett's attorney tried to object once more but Judge Amery overruled her then. _Finally_, I thought.

His sigh was heavy as is he was finally giving up. I feared for the next words that were to exit Garrett's mouth. "I admit I slipped one or two pills into a few of Bella's drinks, but only because I wanted to be her friend again. I felt terrible for the way things went down at school and I wanted to make it up to her."

"By drugging her? You thought _that _was the way?" Hal laughed out loud incredulously.

"No, of course not. I just wanted to loosen her up enough to get her to talk to me. Things got out of hand; I drank way too much and got way too drunk. One thing led to another and I was so hammered I…" He stopped, staring into my eyes with his soft greens. Sadness erupted from them as a tear slide down my own cheek.

"You raped her?"

"Yes." He gasped and looked at me in horror. "God, Bella, I am so sorry, I never meant to! I swear!" He was crying now, tears streaming down his cheeks just as fast as mine were.

It didn't take much longer than Garrett's confession for the jury to find him guilty of charged. The sentence was for him and his family to be moved out of state and that he stay in juvenile hall until he's eighteen years old.

As we finally ended the day back at the house with dinner, my chest felt lighter and my breathing was easier. Life seemed like it was going to lighten up a bit in the near future and for that I am thankful.

-YGAPOM-

_Fall 2007_

I'm standing beside Alice in her bedroom in front of her mirror.

Alice is wearing a dark blue dress with small crème dots all over it. It's buttoned in her front but covered with a beige afghan. She has an orange-colored cardigan around her, too with matching darker calf-high boots. Her bag, which is bigger and beige, sits on her bed with mine. She's placing her feather earrings in as she fidgets with her hair which grew out over summer.

Her hair is platinum blonde now, no colors whatsoever. She's got the prettiest eye makeup on, too. _God, my best friend is beautiful._ I'm also sad to say that I believe she is over sparkles, but I better not speak to quickly.

I watch her place the other earring in through the mirror before looking over my own first-day outfit. I've got my darkest skinnies on with a teal shirt that hangs lower in the back and shorter in the front to show off my midriff a small amount. The sleeves are long so I won't need a jacket. I bought a new pair of flats before school was to start-up, I'm wearing them now. They're dark blue with sequences covering them. Since scarves are thing this year, I've got an infinity scarf wrapped around my neck and sequenced earrings hanging from my ears. My dark grey bag sits next to Alice's on her bed as I adjust my now waist-length waves around my scarf.

I thought about cutting it off, making it a short bob like Alice had last summer, but she talked me out of it and at this moment, I am so thankful.

"We're in high school, Ally," I whisper to her catching her soft blues in the mirror.

"Not yet, doll," she calls me. It's her new thing she started over the summer, calling everyone 'sweetie' and 'doll' like she's some type of movie star. I laugh at her and ask her why not? "Because we haven't entered the school yet, silly girl."

A knock sounds at Alice's door, we both turn to see but I already know its Edward so I head that way and give him a small peck on the cheek. "We're just about ready, right Ally?" She nods and pulls out the flat-iron again. I sigh and pull Edward into the hallway.

"Hi," I whisper to him, snuggling his chest. He holds me back, whispering a greeting. Over the summer we kept it pretty mellow around the house, it felt like sneaking a little but we had our moments. "You sure you want to be dating a geeky freshman?"

"Bella, come on, how many times do we have to go over this?" The frustration in his voice doesn't go unheard and I know I shouldn't have brought it up twenty minutes before we finally enter the same school together, but I can't help but worry. If I ruin his reputation as 'big honcho' I know something won't work out. He says he doesn't care or in his words, 'don't give a shit what happens'.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." I snuggle him again.

Alice exits her room finally, gagging at our embrace so I shoot her the bird and stick my tongue out. We giggle and wink at each other.

She heads down the stairs, fast and flirty in her fall dress. Edward and I take our time, hand in hand as we wait at the front door for Esme.

He holds me the entire ride as we've done for nearly some time now as we arrive at the high school. Butterflies are kicking in and I'm nervous as fucking hell now. I have my boy and I have my best friend, I also have my books-thank God I didn't forget anything.

There's no need to be nervous, everything is going to be fine. I'm sure of it.

We say goodbye to Esme and walk toward the door, hand in hand in hand because Alice is my savior, too.

I pray to my parents at this moment because I know it's not only myself who wishes they were here right now.

_Mom, Dad, if you can hear me then you knows this year has been tough; hell since you've been gone has been tough. Oops, sorry for cussing Dad, it kinda catches on. Anyways, be with me today and this year, I know I've got the Cullen's and friends but I really need you guys right now. This is going to be the hardest four years of my life, you know that. So please… be with me._

* * *

**AN: No cliffy this time, thank God right? LOL Hope you guys enjoyed it. REVIEW with your thoughts. Next chapter will take off from this point, starting high school! UH OH!**


	17. Girl On Fire

**AN: I apologize for the 3 month wait. -dodges keyboards- here's the next chapter. Read and review please(:**

**Unbeta'd, mistakes by me.**

* * *

_She's just a girl and she's on fire_  
_Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway_  
_She's living in a world and it's on fire_  
_Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

_Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_  
_She got both feet on the ground_  
_And she's burning it down_  
_Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_  
_She got her head in the clouds_  
_And she's not backing down_

_This girl is on fire..._  
_This girl is on fire..._  
_She's walking on fire..._  
_This girl is on fire..._

_Looks like a girl, but she's a flame_  
_So bright, she can burn your eyes_  
_Better look the other way_  
_You can try but you'll never forget her name_  
_She's on top of the world_  
_Hottest of the hottest girls say_

_Ohhhh oh oh oh_  
_We got our feet on the ground_  
_And we're burning it down_  
_Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_  
_Got our head in the clouds_  
_And we're not coming down_

_This girl is on fire..._  
_This girl is on fire..._  
_She's walking on fire..._  
_This girl is on fire..._

_Everybody stares, as she goes by_  
_'Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes_  
_Watch when she's lighting up the night_  
_Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl_  
_And it's a lonely world_  
_But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby_

_This girl is on fire..._  
_This girl is on fire..._  
_She's walking on fire..._  
_This girl is on fire..._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh... [4x]_  
_  
She's just a girl and she's on fire!  
_

"Girl On Fire" by Alicia Keys

* * *

_Fall 2007_

_Mom, Dad, if you can hear me then you knows this year has been tough; hell since you've been gone has been tough. Oops, sorry for cussing Dad, it kinda catches on. Anyways, be with me today and this year, I know I've got the Cullen's and friends but I really need you guys right now. This is going to be the hardest four years of my life, you know that. So please… be with me._

_-YGAPOM-_

As we're all walking together, my hand in Edwards as Alice reaches for her cell to text Jasper, someone calls for Edward.

A boy around his age comes racing over. He's wearing basketball shorts, tennis shoes and a cut-off gray shirt. His eyes are covered with gladiator sunglasses but when he's close I can see they're a light green color while his hair is a deep chocolate-brown like mine.

His smile is bright as he reaches us, teeth so white, but it falls into suspicion when he spots Edward and I's hands linked. "Hey, Carson," Edward stutters and releases my hand.

My stomach drops.

Edward chuckles and wipes his hand on his pants. I gulp and turn a shade of red that is more anger than embarrassment. Alice hadn't noticed that we'd been stopped by Carson so I shoot Edward a look and take off towards Ali.

I grab her shoulder and she smiles at me until she sees my face. "What happened, B?" I purse my lips, look back at Edward and watch her eyes follow mine. A small growl comes from within her and it makes me smile.

"That mother-," I quickly cover her mouth and pull her closer to the front door.

"No, Ali, let's just… go," I shrug and pull her along. "Come on, Al, we'll be late for orientation," I say when she starts to pull back towards her brother.

After huffs and sighs, we make it in time to grab our schedules and squeal-yes, squeal-like girls because we have more than one class together. We're jabbering away when Rose, Jasper and Jessica show up. Alice ditches me to kiss Jasper like crazy. I roll my eyes and walk to Jessica.

She's red in her cheeks because she knows people are staring at her belly. She's grown a lot, almost due to have the baby soon. Her pink sparkly nails hold her belly as I reach her. I hug her close and whisper that I'm always here for her. Jess smiles hard and her cheeks turn a beat red.

"Thanks, Bella," she smiles again as we match our schedules and talk about summer. After the trial I spent the days I wasn't with Edward or the third wheel with Alice and Jasper with Jess. I watched her baby boy grow from a tad pole to a form that actually looks human.

Mike arrives as we're talking and wraps his arms around his girl, kissing her cheek and rubbing her belly. I blush; smile and walk back to Alice, saying I'd see them later.

A bell rings on my way and students start parting towards the halls. I peel Alice off Jasper and tug them along with Rose towards our very first class of high school: Biology.

-YGAPOM-

The black top desks don't look any different from junior high than they do in the high school. We're assigned partners, thankfully I got Rose, and unfortunately Jasper and Alice didn't get each other. Rose and I are seated near the right side of the room, by the windows, while Alice is in the middle aisle paired with a boy I'd never seen before. Jasper has the same problem, only being seating in the complete back, far away from Alice and us.

First day of class is the same for each school; we don't do anything but cover what we're going to be doing for the year.

I listen to our teacher, doodle on Rose's notebook and watch Alice slowly get more depressed with each passing minute. I can't help but think of what Edward is doing.

Or what he was thinking.

Is he ashamed of me? He said wasn't scared of being seen with me, the geeky freshman. I'm not sure I want to see him today anymore if he's going to avoid being with me.

Six doodles of Edward's face with scratches through them later, the bell rings and I walk to my locker down the hall with Rose. She's all giggles because of her summer with Emmett. I nod and smile along with her before she leaves me to head to class.

As I'm heading down another hall for English, I run into Jess and Mike hugging outside of the room I'm heading into.

"Get a room!" I cough sarcastically and smile at them. They blush and let go of each and return my smile. "You guys are in my class, aren't you?"

Jess nods and rubs her stomach intensely. "He keeps kicking me in the bladder; I think I'm going to burst any second now." She groans but I can see she's happy. Mike hurries to touch the same spot she was rubbing to feel their baby move.

"Bella, feel this," Mike says and grabs my hand, shoving it against Jessica's bulge.

I feel their baby kick my hand through Jess' stomach and smile at them. "It's amazing, guys."

The bell rings and we head inside then.

-YGAPOM-

Last minute Alice runs in, huffing out of breath and cursing me for leaving her to find the classroom on her own. I hush a whisper back at her that I was walking with Rose while she sucked face with Jasper, again.

I grin at her blush beside me.

English is a blur of book assignments and group projects. I groan when I glance back at my schedule and notice I have Physical Education, better known as P.E. next hour.

Alice's eyes question me as I show her my schedule and she sticks her baby pink tongue out at me to say she has photography instead.

Before I know it, the bell rings again and I rush to my locker to make it across the school to the gym locker rooms in five minutes. As I'm shoving my things in my metal cave, I scrap my arm on the edge and hiss at the pain. I don't have time to check it too well as I race off to the gym, but I don't see any blood.

I'm crossing the cafeteria area towards the gym when I see his copper hair blazing in front of me. He's talking with some guy, not the same from this morning, but one of his friends I can tell. I bite my lip as I slow down to a quick pace.

Edward turns his cheek and I see his smile. It makes my heart stop and my breathing go shallow. He is the most beautiful boy I've ever known and he doesn't even know how he hurts me with his looks every day.

As I near them, Edward catches my glance and I slip past them.

A rough hand grips my sore wrist and jerks me around; I gasp and cringe at the touch as I pull my arm up to my chest. "Ow!" I shake my head and turn back towards the hall with the locker rooms. All of the girls are already inside when I walk in and shake my arm off when I find Rose. Her purple eyes are still glimmering from her sunshine beach tan all summer as well.

For each locker room they're two coaches, the boys get two male teachers and the girls get the same in female version.

Unfortunate for us, P.E doesn't go through our year schedule like the other classes, and we have to actually do things today.

I'm groaning along with Rose after we dress and head out into the hall to wait when I spot copper again. My eyes will never be untrained from the untamed mess of hair. _Beautiful mess of hair._

My back is turned away from him so I don't notice him coming my way, or that he's wearing P.E clothes like the other boys. Rose's purple diamonds get bigger through our conversation as he nears. The hair on the back of my neck stands and I already know he's there. Rose smiles and ducks away.

"Can we talk?" his voice is low behind me. I don't turn but I shrug. "Bella, come on, I didn't mean it like that."

Now I've turned with my arms crossed leaning against the cement brick wall. "Oh and what _did_ you mean, Edward?" I'm hushed and angry.

He poses the same as me, checking his surrounding to see is anyone is looking at us. "Bella, I _love _you."

I scoff, "That didn't stop you from dropping my hand, wiping yours off and letting me walk away."

"_I'm sorry_," he stresses and grips his hair. After a quiet moment, he sighs. "I'm sorry, I really am. I said I didn't care, and I don't, I just don't know what happened. I wasn't prepared for someone to automatically come up to us or me like that. I really am sorry, Bella."

I inhale and exhale a few times before I nod at him.

The coaches come out and lead us towards the gym. On the way I ask Edward what he's doing in my class. "The classes are mixed with different grades. Freshman and Juniors, Sophomores and Seniors."

"Does that mean you'll have P.E with me again next year?" I whisper.

He shrugs and looks down at me. "Maybe," he winks at me and I swoon.

As we enter the room, Edward joins his class on one side of the gym and I with mine on the opposite. The coaches explain we're playing friendly games of volleyball and we are to set up four nets.

Twenty-six minutes later, the nets are set up and we pick teams. Classes are mixed, along with boys and girls alternating.

Edward is still on the opposing team and I grin at him, winking.

-YGAPOM-

"That was not a spike!" he complains in the narrow hallway, raising his arms above his head. I can see his hip bones and I get these tingles all over my body.

Things slowed way down after the thing with Garrett between me and Edward. We're more into hand holding and pecks than anything more intense. A little more than kisses and I have to leave the room. These fiery tingles shoot throughout my body and I don't know what to do.

I'm laughing hysterically at Edward's exclamation. "Was to," I say childishly and stick my tongue out at him like Alice did to me today.

His smile is the best thing in the world as he leans down to kiss the top of my nose. I blush and look at the students around us, not caring at all. I reach up and kiss him on the lips that drive me insane. He grabs me by my waist and presses me against the wall.

Hoots and hollers are next. And my hot sweaty cheeks are redder than I could've ever imagined. I'm breathless, embarrassing and fiery.

The coaches call us to change before the bell rings.

As I'm walking away, my body feels like it's on fire.

My finger tips tingle like nothing else.

My head is spinning and I still can't breathe.

_This boy is trying to kill me._

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. Please review!**


End file.
